Terrified
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Kira has been running away her whole life. When her path crosses with a certain Samoan will his stubborn streak make her stay or will her terrified side force her to bolt again... (Multiple pairings and OC's - Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC)
1. Ch 1 Runaway

**Chapter 1** - Runaway

Kira Meyers was a runaway.

She had been a runaway her whole life.

When Kira was 6, her parents began to fight constantly and it was the first time she ran away. Ran away from the hate, ran away from the pain and ran away from the fighting. It took five days for her parents to find her.

When Kira was 10 her parents divorced and her mother remarried a man by the name of Tom Ballard. He was a gambler and he was a druggie. Between the ages of 13 and 16 she had gotten the crap beaten out of her on a weekly basis. When she turned 17 she graduated high school, packed what she could of her clothing and she ran away again.

Why should anything be different in her life?

She was 25 and a grown adult and here she was getting ready to run away again.

Her violet eyes locked with the grungy guy in the alley behind the bar as she passed him an envelope with the appropriate amount of cash as he glanced at it and counted it fast he past back a smaller envelope as she opened it and looked at the little blue card inside. She nodded to the grungy guy. "Thanks." She spoke in a low tone as she turned and headed back to her blue Toyota Corolla. She had to get back to the house before he wakes up to go to work on the night shift at the Sheriff's Department.

Once she got to the house Kira went inside and started dinner – his favorite dinner of course. It's not that she didn't love him; it was that she couldn't love him anymore. His drug use – like her step father's was getting out of hand; cocaine, angel dust, meth anything for a quick fix to keep him up for his shift at work and get him home. His verbally abuse was just as bad as his need to dominate her in the bedroom when he was high. He wasn't the man she had fallen in love with five years ago. She wouldn't stay, even though he hadn't hurt her; she wasn't going to give him a chance to break any bones or make her hate him the way she hated her step dad.

Kira had been taking night classes at the local college to get her nursing degree, but she only had a third of her credits, she had already signed up with another college and had the credits transferred told the school she was getting divorced so she would accept them under a different last name once she got settled in.

She placed the tri-tip on the baking pan along with the red potatoes she'd washing and cubed, placing them in foil packets with tons of butter and garlic powder. She slid everything into the oven and knew in an hour it would be ready.

Kira jumped slightly as a pair of warm hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against his chest. Soft lips descended onto her neck. "I missed you in bed baby." His deep voice admitted as he pulled her tighter to his body.

Kira could already feel his erection pressed against her jean covered backside. Her hands covered his as she let her head lull to the side to grant him better access to her neck. She knew what he wanted. She felt his hands as they slid down and started unbuttoning the button fly of her jeans.

Before she could even start pulling the plates and silverware to set the table, Kira was lifted up over Jack shoulder, his hand coming down to smack her ass before squeezing it. "Think we have enough time for a little bit of fun baby?" He grinned and carted her squealing to the living room, then stopped and backtracked to the kitchen table. He swiped the stuff off of it and laid her down, knowing the table was made of cherry wood and wouldn't break under their weight.

Kira was completely taken by surprise, "No, No Jimmy I was going to set the table for dinner." She tried to protest. The idea of dinner was completely thrown out the window as he decided to dominate her.

His eyes smoldered down at her and, before Kira knew it, her jeans and panties had disappeared. Jack had already removed his boxers as he hovered over her body, and then tapped his chin in thought. Smirking wickedly, Jack slithered from the table and pulled his fiance back against his rock hard chest, bending her over spread eagle, running his tongue up the length of her back. He squeezed her ass cheeks before taking both of her wrists, locking them in front of her with one of his strong hands, the other beginning to play with her clit while he nibbled on her neck. "Now then, tell me what you want, Kira."

Kira bit her bottom lip, "You really want to know what I want?" Jack nodded as he slid a couple of fingers into her willing core, give her hot wet core long strokes with his fingers, "You..." Jack's lips found her as his caressed her tongue with his. Kira groaned into his mouth, he'd hit her g spot a couple of times with his fingers alone, She wished they could stay like this forever, but she knew it couldn't happen. She just couldn't take his drinking anymore.

"Your wish is my command, baby." Jack growled and didn't waste another second, pulling his fingers out, licking them clean of her sweet nectar, licking his lips hungrily. He groaned at the taste and gripped his hardened erection, finding her dripping wet sex and pushed past those wet sweet folds, completely stretching her to the limits and then some. Jack didn't want to hurt her, but he refused to allow her to touch him as his tongue assaulted her back, neck and ears, waiting for her to adjust to his size, before beginning his hard, powerful thrusts inside her very willing body. He loved hearing her cries in the throes of passion, growling louder as he started fingering her clit, stroking it up and down while powering in and out of her sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout the kitchen. He honestly didn't care if anyone walked through that door right now, this was their house and Jack would fuck his fiancé anywhere, anytime and anyplace he damn well pleased!

Kira was holding her breath by mistake as he drove himself in and out of her. As he started fingering her clit she had to take a couple of sharp deep breaths in and out to try and keep herself from going completely insane and taking him with her. She loved to hear him growl because it vibrated through her entire body. His tongue had lit a fire trail down her back. She knew he wouldn't allow her to touch him...And knew it killed her because she loved, absolutely LOVED touching him. She couldn't ever get enough of letting her fingers run wild through his hair or across the hot skin of his body. She couldn't help but beg and plead with him to completely end the misery and make her cum until she couldn't stand up straight.

When he was high the sex was rougher and more dominating; when he was sober the sex was less rough and less dominate. Some of the sex toys he used were too much for her; nipple clips, ball gag, rope to tie her in weird sexual positions, vibrators, dildos and even butt plugs, which she objected to vehemently but always lost the battle. She had to submit to him every time. She had to submit to him anywhere. As far as the sex went she probably could've handled anything but the domination was too much. He'd leave bruises on her body from pinching to get verbal responses he wanted and red angry handprints when she didn't comply.

Jack loved hearing her pleas for him to end both of their misery, nodding as he increased the tempo, running his finger up and down her slit at a fast pace. "Oh sweet Jesus, Kira!" He roared out, thrusting a few more times, finally sinking himself as deep inside of her as he possibly could, before exploding. Both of their bodies physically trembled and shook from the intensity, Jack feeling her juices completely coating him while his seed splashed against her inner walls, hoping upon hoping one of his boys would make it to her egg and make a baby for them. "I love you." He whispered, releasing her wrists, and turned her around as his lips passionately claimed hers.

"I love you too baby." She knew he wanted to get her pregnant to give him a faster reason to marry her, but she was on birth control had had been for a while and he didn't know. She couldn't raise a baby the way she'd been raised; she refused. As always he helped her re-dress.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready. I'll be back down in 45 for dinner." Jack stated one last time before he kissed her lips one last time and turned and headed up to their room to shower and dress in his uniform for work.

Kira's violet eyes watched as Jack disappeared upstairs. She finished up dinner and waits for him to join her at the table. Once he's seated she fills his plate and then hers as they sat and ate in silence. Once he finished up he kissed her lips as she stood on the front porch and watched as he drove off down the street.

Jack never realizing by the time he got home his fiancé would be long gone.

And Kira would be running again; she walked back into the house as she pulled her already packed suitcase on rollers and shoved her purse inside of her back pack. She got in her Toyota Corolla and left.

* * *

That was four months ago. She was now going as Kira James. Since then Kira has been working during the day at a restaurant called Island Boi BBQ. Kira smiled brightly at the table of four as she read off their order from her note pad. Once she had all of them nod in agreement she smiled and walked back and put their order in for the cook as she trayed up their drinks and took them out.

"Kira, when did you say you needed off again?" Matt the restaurant's owner and her boss asked from his spot at the end of the bar. "I'm working on next week's schedule and I know you've got mid-terms."

Kira walked over standing next to the large Samoan man and smiled softly. "If I can I really need Thursday, Friday and Saturday if possible. If not then just Thursday and Friday and then you can go back to my normal Wednesdays and Thursdays off."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the ash blonde with the wicked violet eyes before he chuckled. "I'll swing it Ki. I just want you to ace those mid-terms."

Kira smiled softly as she nodded. "Well I'm going to be studying all day Thursday and then the mid-terms are on Friday and Saturday."

"Then I will see you Sunday and you better have good news and some proof of acing the tests." Matt stated in a warning tone.

Kira nodded as she started to walk away when she felt a tug on her waist length pony tail and looked to the side and saw Matt's mother standing there. "Momma Patty!" She greeted as she claimed a hug from the short Samoan woman.

"My goodness Kira you get taller and more beautiful every time I see you." Patty stated truthfully. She knew Kira had only been living in Pensacola Florida for a few months but the way she smiled and laughed she felt like she was another daughter. Over the last few weeks she had invited Kira to their home for weekend get together's and a few birthdays and even a couple of holidays.

"Thank you Momma Patty. What brings you here anyways?" Kira had never felt so welcome in all her life. She was inexplicably happy. She'd met everyone in Matt's family; he was the oldest and then his three younger sisters – Summer, Vanessa and Myritza and then the baby of the family which was Matt's younger brother by 15 years Roman. She's yet to meet Roman he was off traveling the world as a professional wrestler with the WWE – better known as the World Wrestling Entertainment.

Patty smiled softly. "Well I know you're getting ready for your mid-term break so you're going to have more time on your hands. I was wondering if you could use some extra cash." She asked the violet eyed girl.

Kira nodded. "Of course. Next semester the books are going to be more expensive I can use all the extra cash I can get. I already told Mattie I'd work overtime if he needed me. What did you have in mind?" Kira asked mildly curious.

Patty smiled. "Well Roman's place needs a good cleaning once a week since he's traveling so much. Normally I do the laundry and stock the fridge and clean a little, but since Summer got that job promotion I'm going to have to watch her boys more; which leaves my baby boy SOL on the babying part. But I figure you could take a couple of days do things around the house. I'll tell Roman to leave a grocery list on the fridge and if he needs anything done specifically to leave it on the fridge as well. Plus I'll make sure he leaves money for the errands plus money for you to get paid."

"Seriously, Patty?" Kira asked excitedly. She watched as Patty nodded before she threw her arms around Patty and squeezed her. "Oh my Gosh, this really couldn't have come at a better time. Especially with the list of books I'll need for next semester."

Patty giggled softly as she returned the excited girls hug. She swiped Matt's pen from his hand. "Ah Mom!" Matt grumbled.

"Hush now son." Patty chastised. "I wrote down Roman's home address and his cell incase Kira had questioned and can't get ahold of me. And here is his extra key and I wrote down the alarm's passcode as well." Patty handed her son his pen back as she pulled the extra key from her pocket and placed it on top of the paper with the information on it.

Kira smiled as she wrapped the key in the paper and pushed it into her front pocket of her jeans. "Thanks again Patty. I'll get started tomorrow." Kira couldn't believe her luck. The semester after her mid-term break would be a breeze but the semester after that her books were going to cost her and arm and a let she was hoping she could find cheap used books rather than buying new ones. The extra money was going to be a huge help. She just had to keep her eye on the prize and that was becoming a registered nurse and gaining a job at a big hospital.

Her goals were set and she was honestly ready to get them achieved. She had been running her whole life; maybe now she could stop and just live a little.


	2. Ch 2 Pig Pen

**Chapter 2** – Pig Pen

Kira swung her back pack over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and pushed her cell phone into her back pocket. She locked her apartment door and walked out to her Toyota Corolla. She stopped and got cleaning supplies and then headed to the address Momma Patty had written down for her. She pulled up to the house with the huge half circle driveway and followed the concert around to the side of the house where the key would unlock the door and send her into the kitchen where the alarm disbarment keypad was. She kicked off her flip flops and padded around the cherry hardwood floors.

She unlocked the door and heard the alarm beeping as she walked over and punched in the code and heard it chirp. Apparently that was a happy chirp because it went silent. She set her backpack on the kitchen counter as she walked around and looked a little. Nice dirty dishes in the sink, on the kitchen island and the kitchen table. The living room was a disaster water bottles; full, half empty and empty. A few open potato chip bags. Several energy bars and granola bar wrappers. Not to mention the X-box gaming console that was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the wall to wall entertainment system game controllers and tons of games sitting all over the place. This was just part of the downstairs.

Kira shrugged as she trekked upstairs and went to the master bedroom and was not really shocked to see clothes all over the place; socks, underwear, jeans, t-shirts, USED workout clothes. "That would explain the smell." She mumbled as she walked over and opened the windows letting fresh air into the huge two story home. She really didn't treasure going into the bathroom but went ahead anyways. Shaving cream, tooth paste USED mouthwash and facial hair all lined the sink basin. The mirror was filthy and tub wasn't any better and the shower was disgusting with mold growing in it.

Kira shook her head as she grabbed a laundry basket and started filling it. She really wasn't surprised when she had to go empty it in the laundry room 4 times before she had it all gathered and sorted into piles. Once she got the first load started she took all the cleaning supplies upstairs and started. Crazy enough the master bathroom took little time; even with the mold in the shower. God bless Tilex mold and mildew remover. Once she was done a febreeze air freshener was placed on the sink.

It was already starting to smell better than it had when she first initially walked into the house.

The second bathroom upstairs was fairly clean so she gave everything a once over and set out a febreeze air freshener on the back of the toilet. Once she finished with that she went downstairs and did the 3rd bathroom next to the workout/library and the 4th bathroom off the kitchen.

Once the bathrooms were finished Kira went back up and stripped the bed in the master bedroom and squealed in disgust when she stepped on a used condom sitting on the floor – NEXT TO THE TRASH CAN!

Hopping on one foot to the bathroom Kira sat on the edge of the tub and washed both of her bare feet before drying them and returning back to the bedroom.

She made a face as she reached down and picked up the offending item and tossed it into a Ziploc bag. Thank God for rubbed gloves. She swept the entire room and was even more disgusted by the 3 OTHER used condoms she'd found on the floor around the bed. Like those were going to protect his bed from getting something; at least he was smart enough to protect himself. Jesus Christ what if Momma Patty had found those?

If she ever met this man she was going to sling shot the used condoms at his fat head.

Once she swept the entire upstairs she Swiffer mopped every room. "Oh yea, it's definitely smelling better already." She finished off as she Swiffer mopped the stairs as well. God who the hell buys a house with all wood floors and doesn't clean them?

Roman 'Fuckin' Reigns; that's who.

Once she got to the living room she started putting all the games back in their cases and actually alphabetized them on the entertainment center as well as putting the game console back with its controllers, threw all the garbage in a bag and dusted everything before she even cleaned the black leather couches and reclining chairs and Windexed the glass coffee tables and two glass end tables.

The workout room/library was next and yes she even alphabetized his DVD collection and cleaned off every piece of work out equipment. She noticed the large weights on the barbell and saw he had over 400 lbs on the bar. "Jesus Christ, who is this guy; King Kong?" She asked nobody in particular.

Kira moved into the kitchen as she cleared the dishes from the sink into the dishwasher and started the full load, then cleaned the oven and stove top as she went into the laundry room and started a second load after putting the first in the dryer. She swept the entire downstairs and then Swiffer mopped it as well.

Kira stopped in front of the fridge and saw a small manila envelope clipped to a magnet. She opened it and there were 6 hundred dollar bills with a note.

'Get whatever you think the house needs.' ~Momma Patty

Kira nodded as she grabbed a note pad and opened the fridge. It had been recently cleaned; the only items in the fridge was a gallon of milk about a thousand years PAST its expiration date, forty bottles of Arrowhead water and Tupperware full of meals that Momma Patty clearly supplied her baby boy with. "Wow the one thing in this house that doesn't need cleaning is the fridge. Whatever." Kira exclaimed as she started writing down a grocery list and moved to the huge walk in pantry which was empty except for a sleeve of Ritz crackers and a box of honey nut Cheerios. She really hoped he wasn't using the milk in the fridge to eat those Cheerios with.

She folded the first load of laundry and placed the second load in the dryer. She started the third load and would stop by and shove it into the dryer before she did the shopping tomorrow. She walked upstairs and made sure to close and lock all the windows and turned off all the lights and repeated the same process downstairs. She slipped her flip flops back on as she grabbed her backpack and car keys again. She set the alarm and locked up the side door.

Once Kira got back to her apartment she showered off the day's sweat and made a microwave pizza. She sat and watched a couple of MASH reruns and then went to bed.

The following morning Kira was back to the grindstone. She'd stopped by the house and put the third load into the dryer before she hit up Wal-mart first for all the home essentials and then trekked through the grocery store for damn near two hours making sure to get everything she needed on the list. Once she got all her car unloaded; the counters and kitchen table and also the island was covered with stuff. She pushed her earbuds in her ears and turned her MP3 player on as she started putting everything away.

* * *

Roman pulled the Black Chevy Tahoe to a stop in the garage of his two story home. He felt like he hadn't been home in months. But that actually wasn't the case. He and his stable mates Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose had recently won their 6 man tag match at WrestleMania and then the following month he and Seth had won the Tag Team Titles as Dean won the US Title. Their schedule had been kicked up a notch and there was no end in sight for the Shield stable.

Roman looked beside him and chuckled as he nudged Dean whose snoring was filing the SUV. He reached behind him and nudged Seth as well. Both men snorted awake with a jump. "Hey sleeping beauty and rip van winkle; come on were here. You can finish your beauty rest in the house."

Roman hit the button to close the garage door as he stepped out and walked to the back and grabbed his bags as the other two did the same. They'd all three met in WWE developmental in Florida Championship Wrestling in Tampa when they were signed. They'd actually become fast friends and thought of each other as brothers more than friends the two years they were there and already the 6 months they had been on the main roster.

Seth hopped out of the back as he stretched and gave his head a jerk to the right and left popping his neck along the way. "Jesus I thought we'd never get here."

"What are you bitching about I had to listen to you two snore the headliner off my Tahoe." Roman chuckled. They had gone to Tampa to tape an episode of NXT which is what WWE development had changed the name of FCW too. It was a six hour drive from Tampa to Pensacola. Dean and Seth had both decided they would come kick it with Roman on their two days off. Normally they'd stay in Tampa since that was where they lived, but both were looking for a change of scenery for their Wednesday and Thursday days off. They'd fly out on Friday for the house shows.

Dean grumbled as he gave Roman the finger before he caught his suitcase when his large Samoan friend threw it at him. "Ha! Fucker thought I wouldn't catch it huh?" Dean teased and received a shove into the side of the metal garage door for his smart mouth when he went to walk around Roman. "God damn you big fucker; if you break it you buy it man." Dean complained as he rubbed his left shoulder.

Seth looked at the blue Toyota Corolla sitting in the back part of the driveway. "Hey Roman, did your mom get a new car or something? Whose Toyota is this?"

Roman looked at it and shrugged. "Maybe her car is in the shop or something and she's borrowing a friend. Just make sure you watch your mouth's around her." Roman warned as he walked in front of his two friends and up the side porch steps. As soon as Roman stepped into the house, something felt different. His steely grey orbs looked at all the plastic and paper bags filled to the brim with stuff and no one was in sight.

"Mom…?" Roman called out but no answer.

Roman, Seth and Dean went looking through the entire house but didn't find anyone. As they came back downstairs they could hear shuffling and Roman took off and rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of a girl about his age, maybe younger clad in jean cargo capris, a red form fitting t-shirt and bare foot. Apparently she couldn't hear them because of the noise filtering out of the earbuds shoved in her ears.

"Is she a ring rat or a cousin?" Dean asked as his eyes stayed glued to her cute little ass. "Bro if she's a cousin I want to be introduced."

Roman made a sour face. "If I had any single female cousins I would make their father's lock them up before you could get to them bro."

Seth chuckled. "Can't blame you on that one…and since when do ring rats grocery shop for you?"

Roman made a face again. "Couldn't tell you, but I don't want that in my house. I just got rid of one pain in the ass female I don't need another one in here going through my shit." Roman growled. "Hey…" He tried addressing her which only served to piss him off because she couldn't hear him over her music. "HEY!"

Kira spun around as a voice boomed behind her. Her violet eyes widened as she backed away from the three incredibly large men. She squeaked when the middle of her back met the counter. She swallowed hard as she reached up and pulled her earbuds off. "Who are you? What are you doing in this house?"

Roman scowled. "I live here; now tell me what the fuck you're doing in my house?" He growled out. He did not like strangers in his house; especially female strangers.

"Ummm, Momma Patty hired me to clean this place up." Kira stated honestly but in a quiet voice. If this was Matt's baby brother; what part of him was the baby part? The man was gigantic.

Roman held up his hand. "I don't need a life story; don't go anywhere." He looked at Seth and Dean. "Watch her." He turned around and walked between them into the living room as he pulled his cell out and called his mother.

"Roman baby what's going on; how's the tour?" Patty answered when she saw her youngest calling her.

"I'm home early and I have some mousey little girl in my kitchen; mom what is she doing here?" Roman asked keeping his tone with his mother even; he wasn't too old to have his ass whooped by his mother for getting smart with her.

"You better be on your best behavior. I hired Kira to come clean the place up. Summer got a promotion and I have to watch the boys more so I couldn't come over and clean up." Patty stated.

"Mom I love you, but I don't need some stranger in my house getting into my stuff. I'm a grown man and can clean up my own house by myself." Roman argued.

"Hush up young man." Patty scolded. "It's been 3 months since Marie left. I let you sit away in that house by yourself and let you handle it by yourself because you ARE a grown man. But Roman I will not allow you to live in filth. And that's exactly what I saw when I walked into your house yesterday. You can be depressed and pissed off all you want and you can sit on the couch and game for 48 hours on your days off and you can bed as many women as you want as well until you find the next Mrs. Right, but I refuse to let you live that way." Patty argued right back leaving no room for protest.

"Now, Kira works at Matt's Restaurant and she's got plenty of spare time and she can use the money because she's putting herself through college. So do not be rude to her and do not get in her way. You let her do what she was hired to do and you make sure you pay her good; especially after what I saw yesterday young man." Patty chastised.

Roman sighed heavily. "Yes ma'am." He hung up knowing his mom left nothing up for discussion. He pushed his cell phone back in his pocket as he walked back into the kitchen and noticed the mouse had finished putting the groceries and bags all away and was now folding laundry into piles on the kitchen table.

Kira stopped as she huffed a lock of her ash blonde hair out of her face. "So what's the verdict? Do you think I'm some weird who randomly goes around and stocks people's fridges and pantries all the while cleaning their homes and doing their laundry?" Kira asked in a clipped tone.

Roman shook his head. "My mother tells me I'm not to be rude or get in your way."

"Huh…What do you say?" Kira asked curiously.

Roman rolled his shoulders. "I don't need strangers in my house fucking shit up; but I won't go against my mother. If I find out anything is missing and this was some feeble attempt to get close to me or my family by getting my mother's attention with your cutesy ways I will have you arrested. Do you understand me?"

Kira shook her head. "Wow so now I'm a liar and a thief and I bet your whites have never been whiter." She smarted off as she threw a pair of socks at his chest and watched him catch them. "Look, I busted my ass for your mother if you couldn't tell pig pen; I have no intentions of stealing bullshit from someone I don't even know. The only reason I know your mother is because I work for Matt Friday through Tuesday." Kira walked over and grabbed the Ziploc bag off the counter. "And while we're on the cleaning subject pig pen. If I ever come back here to clean up this place again and these are on the floor NEXT to the trashcan I will make you eat every one of them." She tossed the bag at the big man and again he caught it.

Roman gave Seth a side glance. "Pig Pen…?" He questioned.

Seth chuckled. "Pig Pen was the dirty kid from Charlie Brown; everywhere he went a cloud of dirt followed him." Seth looked at the bag. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I like her fire." Dean chuckled. "And yes that is exactly what it is." He answered Seth's question.

"No one told you to go into my personal bedroom and clean little girl." Roman growled out; having felt thoroughly embarrassed by this brash girl.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I was hired to do a job and I did my job. You have a trashcan right next to your bed and contrary to popular belief you won't lose your man card for picking up after yourself. If I was you I'd be dying of embarrassment right now or you could consider yourself lucky that I found them…and not your mother." Kira grabbed her car keys and her backpack and stopped to look back at the three men. "My name is Kira by the way. So nice you meet you. You've got another load of laundry in the dryer I'm sure you can handle it. The pantry and fridge is fully stocked now. I won't be back until the week after next I have mid-terms next week. If you need me to get you something leave a list on the fridge. My cell is on there if you can think of something while you're on the road text me call me whatever." With another roll of her eyes she turned and left the house.

Kira growled as she drove down the street. "What an arrogant ass!" She adored Momma Patty and Matt and his three sisters and even Matt's dad who insisted she call him Papa Sika. But the baby of the family was on her last nerve now.

Hopefully that would be her last run in with that dick, but somehow she knew they had many more run in's to come.


	3. Ch 3 Definitely Offended

**Chapter 3** – Definitely Offended

_It felt familiar. It always felt familiar. She came home and could hear the TV through the closed windows and doors, but could hear her step-father screaming at the top of his lung at her mother completely drowning out the already too loud TV; while she stood on the porch. She turned and her violet eyes looked around to make sure no one else in the heavily populated neighborhood could hear. Thank God. No one was outside. It would have been embarrassing otherwise. _

_Shaking her head she turned the door knob and walked into the house she used to call her home; now it was more like a prison or even a torture chamber. She cringed as she closed the door louder than she wanted as both their heads snapped in her direction. _

_She watched as her step-father stalked over to her. "Just where in the hell have you been you fuckin little brat?" He demanded as his boozed scented breath wafted in her face._

_She shook her head. "I was at school and stayed to talk to my Algebra teacher about the homework assignment." That was a blatant lie. She stayed in the girl's bathroom in the school as long as she possibly could until the janitors started locking up. She physically jumped as her step-father grabbed her wrist with one hand and with his free hand slapped his open palm against the wall._

"_DON'T LIE TO YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY." Tom Ballard screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_You're not my father." She mumbled under her breath._

_Tom cocked his head to the side. "What did you say?"_

_She cleared her throat. "You're not my father." She stated in a clear voice. Within 3 seconds of the words leaving her lips she was shoved face first into the back of the front door as her arm was twisted around and a sickening crunch was heard as she yelped out as a burning pain radiated through her wrist and forearm._

Kira sat up with a gasp as she looked at her left wrist. She must've been sleeping on it the pins and needles feeling was flowing up and down her arm from the tips of her fingers to her elbow. Every time she felt that she had the same dream. The dream was always the same argument she had with her Step-father. It was also the last time he ever laid a hand on her; after she was released from the hospital the following day with her broken wrist in a cast. Both her mother and step-father were at work she packed her stuff and she left; never returning again.

* * *

The following week for Kira was chalked full of work and studying. Even on her breaks she would sit at the bar and study. Matt walked over and set a glass of ice water down and some fried shrimp rice. "So mom tells me you had your first run in with my baby bro – how did that go?"

Kira rolled her eyes as she sipped the water. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" She asked with a scoff.

Matt laughed hard from the back of his throat as he slung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Don't let him bother you. He's very guarded right now. He went through a bad break up with his girl about 3 months ago and he's turned into a bit of a bear. He's usually pretty laid back and fun but she really tore him up. He was so sprung on that girl he was going to ask her to marry him and then she lowered the boom and broke him. He's turned into every bit of his wrestling persona that he could possibly be." Matt sighed with a shake of his head. "He's good around family and friends but strangers are a different thing."

Kira scoffed again. "Yea well I was a smart mouth and he threatened to have me arrested if any of his stuff went missing or I was trying to get close to his family through his mother."

Matt cringed. "Well I never said he was the brightest! But he is the most protective when it comes to our family." Matt shook his head. Roman really could be a dick if he wanted to. "So why don't you go home and study? Your shift has been over for a couple of hours."

Kira shook her head. "Honestly, it's too quiet at my apartment. Even with my earbuds in my MP3 player can't getting the silence out of my place."

Matt chuckled. "You are a strange one I will admit. You are the first girl to ever not be able to study in complete silence. When Roman was in high school he used to throw shit at me for being loud in the house. But I was sort of being noisy on purpose." Matt admitted.

Kira couldn't help laughing as she pointed her pencil at him. "You just love being an instigator don't you?" Matt laughed hard as he shrugged trying to be innocent. "You so can't be innocent Matthew! It doesn't work for you; you look too guilty." She accused with a smile.

Loud boisterous laughing pulled Matt and Kira's attention from their conversation to the entrance where Roman, Seth and Dean were standing. Matt chuckled as he shook his head. "He does know how to make an entrance."

Kira closed up her books with a roll of her eyes. "And how to be a first rate jack ass." Kira winked at Matt when he started laughing and agreeing with her. "I'm officially bailing to go take my first mid-term. I'll be back for the dinner rush in a couple of hours."

Matt stood as he gave her another squeeze. "Just worry about your test, if you have time once you're finished c'mon back and I'll give you all the overtime you and the girls can handle." Kira nodded and Matt watched as she started to leave. "Hey Kira…" She stopped and looked back at her boss. "Good luck." He stated as he tossed a green apple at her.

Kira caught the flying green fruit; he knew it was her favorite kind of apple. "Thanks Mattie. I'll see you in an hour or so." She turned and left.

Matt watched as she left before he felt his little brother's eyes on him. "Don't even say it Roman."

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Well someone should say it. Why not me? Does Mandy know about your little flavor working here?"

Matt growled. "Don't push me Roman. I'm not some co-work who will job to you. I will NOT have you disrespecting my marriage with Mandy and I will NOT have you disrespecting my employees. Kira is an employee and a friend of the family and if you have issues with that then you should take it up with mom and dad. They are the ones that pulled her into the family just like they have every other employee that works for me. Why you're treating Kira any differently is beyond me. You don't even know the girl."

"I just think it's virtually impossible for some chick in their twenties to not know who we are; not with as big as we are in WWE right now." Roman stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yea well I hate to break it to you little brother, but you're not the center of everyone's attention." Matt said in a snarky tone getting Roman's full attention. "You don't command the universe so there are people out there who don't watch wrestling and don't understand what our family is to the professional wrestling world." Matt pointed out not so delicately.

Roman shook his head. "For your sake and for Mandy's I really hope you aren't messing around with that little chick; she could get you into a whole heap of trouble and you could lose everything that you hold dear in your life."

Matt's growing annoyance with his little brother caused him to growl slightly. "Roman knock it off. You're going to make do something I'll regret." Matt warned.

Roman nodded. "Okay big brother, but don't say I didn't warn you." Roman walked away as he left his brother with that thought; joining his stable mates in a booth as they started ordering lunch. Roman couldn't help shaking the feeling that something was most definitely going on between his brother and that Kira chick. But for now he would do as Matt requested and leave the subject alone; well at least to Matt it would look like Roman was dropping it.

* * *

The following week Kira went to Roman's house and started cleaning; to be more accurate she started cleaning downstairs. That was her first mistake. Her second mistake was thinking no one was in the house. She did the downstairs first because she dreaded the thought of doing Roman's bedroom again; especially after what she'd found last time.

Once she finished the downstairs she'd grabbed her cleaning supplies and headed upstairs; cleaning the spare bathroom first since she could tell it was rarely used plus the two spare bedrooms which was obviously used by his two friends from the road. She was shocked and surprised when the beds were actually made up and shook her head. It was a nice gesture but clearly the beds were used so she stripped them and washed the sheets and pillow cases and put fresh sheets on the bed.

When she moved to the master bedroom she thought it was oddly strange that the door was locked. Well it was only oddly strange until she pulled her earbuds out of her ears and heard the distinct sound of a woman moaning with wanton pleasure; soon following by grunts and growls. Damn earbuds; third mistake.

As she turned and left the upstairs she suddenly realized she'd passed Roman's suitcase in the laundry room. She put all the cleaning things up and decided she was finished for the day. She wasn't going to hang around and wait for him to finish just to clean the bedroom. She grabbed the grocery list off the fridge and the money he left her and decided she'd clean after she did the shopping the next day.

There was something about having the knowledge that Roman was with some girl in his room that made her insides turn and her tummy queasy. Why should she care if he was screwing some girl? It wasn't any of her business.

* * *

The following morning Kira went to Wal-mart first like she'd done before and got as much of the groceries there and then went to the grocery store. Surprisingly enough it actually took less time than it did the first time. When she got to the house she unloaded the groceries and was putting them away.

"Well - well if it isn't Mrs. Clean." Roman's deep voice resonated around the kitchen.

"Well – Well if it isn't Pig Pen." Kira smarted off back.

"Enough with the Charlie Brown reference. I know the place was a wreck but I had my reasons." Roman grunted out. "Why weren't you here yesterday?" He asked.

Kira shook her head. "Oh I was here. I cleaned every place but your room."

"And why is that?" Roman asked curiously.

"Because as much as I wanted to get it done and only have grocery shopping and laundry to do today; I'm not into voyeurism. There was way too much moaning, groaning, grunting and growling coming from your room for me to think you were just entertaining a group of wolves." Kira answered honestly.

Roman smirked. So she had heard him. He thought he heard someone in the house, but he wasn't about to stop getting the piece of ass he'd worked for. There was something in the way she carried herself that made him generally curious about her. "So are you fuckin my brother?" Roman was blunt; sometimes a little too blunt, but if his brother wasn't talking maybe she would.

"Wow zero sugar coating. I like that. But unfortunately, I don't sleep with married men. Too awkward and hard to get them to leave their wife later when you get attached." Kira said with a smirk.

Roman shook his head. "You answered that way too good. So you've been a home wrecker before huh? I knew something was going on."

Kira couldn't help laughing. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not now nor have I ever been a home wrecker. Your brother, his wife and their three kids are all safely tucked away in happy family land. This is coming from someone who didn't have a happy childhood and a barely there adult life. Believe me they are safe. I'm not interested in Matt or anyone else in your family. And just so I don't have to tell you later down the line. I don't know who you are or your family. Matt tried explaining it to me but I have never watched wrestling."

Roman shook his head. "Anyone in their twenties should know about the WWE and all the Wrestling families involved. I've known where I came from since I was 5. My family is part of the Samoan Dynasty in professional wrestling. Just like every member of the Hart family is part of the Hart Dynasty. The Orton family, the McMahon's who created the WWE." Roman grumbled in frustration as he scrubbed a hard down his face. "I don't understand how you don't know any of this."

"I didn't grow up watching wrestling because I barely had a childhood. I don't understand where you're coming from because I don't know who you are. I was hired to do a job so I'm doing a job. Honestly I don't know how much more honest I can be. I mean do you treat all of the friends of the family like this or am I the only asshole getting your special treatment?" Kira asked honestly.

Kira sighed heavily. "I don't know anything about your family or the professional wrestling world you were born into, grew up in and live in now, because I had more important things to do with my life growing up."

Roman scoffed. "Like what?"

"Staying alive." Kira answered as she grabbed her car keys. "You know contrary to popular belief not everyone had a squeaky clean cookie cutter life. You get your head out of your ass long enough you might realize you're not the only one in the world." Kira bit off as she left the house.

She'd never felt so offended in all her life. Being accused to sleeping with Mattie was just horrendous on her. And the fact that it was Matt's own brother accusing her of it was what really laid the foundation for her anger. How he could think so little of his own brother was beyond her. But then again she really shouldn't have been surprised. Mr. Superstar thought the sun shined out of his own ass.

Kira was really too nice. She'd give Roman one more chance. If he didn't muzzle his mouth the next time she was there she would let Momma Patty clean his house or find someone else; as much as she liked Momma Patty she just wasn't having any of her youngest son's bullshit anymore.


	4. Ch 4 Dinner Party & Drunk Words

**Chapter 4** – Dinner Party & Drunk Words

His menacing hazel eyes looked over the reports sitting on his desk all with one thing in common; the name Kira Janelle Meyes on all of them. Jack growled as he threw the stack of papers across his desk. She hadn't used one of her credit cards in months; no new bank accounts had been opened in her name or with her social security number. He couldn't understand it.

"Jack…Hey Jack."

Jack looked up at his partner Mike who was standing in the doorway. "What bro?"

Mike's eyes went down to the floor in front of his partner's desk. "Dude what's with all the garbage on the floor?" He walked further into the room as he squatted down and started picking up the papers from the floor as his eye caught the name on the paper; on all the papers. "Man you need to leave her alone. She obviously left for a reason."

Jack shook his head. "I just need to understand why; she left the engagement ring on my pillow and just packed her shit and left. I don't get it. All those reports I ordered with her name; it doesn't give me any idea's where she is or where she ran too. It's like she fell off the face of the earth.

Mike rolled his eyes as he stood and tossed the papers on Jack's desk. "You need to just walk away and leave her alone. She left for a reason and clearly she doesn't want to be found Jack."

Jack growled as he pushed away from his desk. "I AM going to find her if it's the last thing I do on this earth. I have questions and she's the only one with answers and I NEED them. We were supposed to get married! She snuck away like a thief in the night; I deserve answers. She acts like I was some kind of monster that she has to hide from." He could feel his temper boiling over.

"Jack, think about it. You work for the Sheriff's department. You've got unlimited resources at your fingertips for finding people with just their name or social security numbers. Of course she's going to disappear so you can't find her, because she doesn't want to be found. She disappeared for a reason. You just need to cut the strings man. Just let her live her life and move on." Mike tried reasoning with his partner but when he got that look in his eyes he knew there was NO reasoning with him.

* * *

Kira had survived three months of Roman Reigns crap. Possibly because she changed her days off. Matt was good with it because he knew Roman wouldn't leave her alone.

Matt was pissed off that his own brother was being so disrespectful; not only to Kira but to him as well. Every time their paths crossed Roman kept asking if he was sleeping with Kira. Matt was going to have words with his little brother and soon. He wasn't all that surprised when Kira asked to change her days off she was at the end of her rope and ready to tie a loop in the end and strangle his baby brother with it.

Matt looked over in the dining area of his restaurant; one of the private party rooms was full of WWE wrestlers. They all had just finished their SummerSlam Pay Pre-View and since most of them lived in Florida they all met up for a huge dinner. He'd already pre-warned Kira if she wanted the day off or switch shifts so she didn't have to be around Roman; he was all for it. But…Kira was a trooper she walked in and clocked in refusing to leave her co-workers shorthanded.

Kira walked over and immediately grabbed a tray full of ice waters and walked into the dinner party room and started setting the waters down in front of individual people.

"Well-Well if it isn't Kira." A deep voice said.

"No-No that can't be Kira; she's been avoiding us for a few weeks now." A deep raspy voice stated.

Violet eyes looked around and landed on a couple of smirking faces. She smiled softly. "Hi Seth; Hi Dean." Kira had gone to clean Roman's house a few more times on her normal Wednesday Thursday days off before she switch them and Roman's friends and team mates.

Seth smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. "Long time no see Kira. How are you?"

Dean repeated the same actions as Seth. "You you've been avoiding us long enough."

Kira chuckled. "It's not that I'm avoiding you two per say but definitely your jackass best friend. I just switched my days off so I can do my job while you guys are gone. It's just easier. I have more important things to worry about in my life than worrying about him accusing me of sleeping with random members of his family. First it was Mattie; next I'm think it's either going to be one of his sisters husbands or even his dad."

Seth shook his head. "I'm not sure why that surprises me. I don't know what Roman was thinking when he accused you of that.

It was Kira's turn as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter it is what it is at this point. That's the kind of man Roman is going to be the rest of his life."

"I blame Marie." Dean piped in.

"Oh yes, the infamous ex-girlfriend who is responsible for his demise." Kira stated. "I wouldn't know I've only heard about the succubus; never actually had the pleasure of meeting her. But if Roman is any attestation of what she does to dudes she needs to switch to women."

Seth and Dean both couldn't hold their laughter at bay anymore. Once Kira had pegged Marie as a succubus it was a wrap for both men.

Roman narrowed his eyes as he looked from Dean to Seth to Kira. What the fuck was going on with these guys? First Matt had heart-shaped eyes for her and now she was suddenly brilliant as she was able to get Dean and Seth his two best friends to laugh like she was some fuckin comedian. The Private Investigator he'd hired to shadow Kira and dig into her past hadn't gotten back to him yet with anything. He was going to find out about her one way or another.

Roman could see how guys were attracted to her. She was beautiful. Normally women were of short stature, but the top of Kira's head came to just about the top of his shoulders of his 6'5 frame. He guessed she couldn't weigh very much either; the girl had some dangerous curves to her body. Her ash blonde hair fell down past her waist to the middle of her rear and she had the brightest violet eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He didn't realize violet colored eyes existed, but apparently he was wrong – hell his eyes were grey who was he to question strange colored eyes.

Speaking of his eyes; he suddenly realized they were resting on her tight jean covered ass as he watched her continue around the three long attached tables while she was still placing water down in front of the other guys.

Kira walked back over to the bar as she watched the Restaurant Manager Sydney counting the till behind the bar. She was Matt's cousin which was why she was the manager. Kira sidled up next to the raven haired beauty. "So are my eyes deceiving me or is there a certain tattooed hazel eyed hottie staring at you?"

Sydney scoffed as her inky black eyes peered over the bar into the party room as she saw her cousin's co-worker peaking around the corner to stare at her. She winked non-chalantly as she went back to counting the money. "Oh no Phil stares at me all the time."

"Any particular reason you're trying to ignore him?" Kira asked curiously. She didn't miss the wink either.

"Because if Roman and Matt found out I was sleeping with a wrestler my ass would be in a shit load of trouble." Sydney answered honestly in a hushed tone; her eyes looking around to make sure Matt and Roman were not within an ear shot.

"What does a girl have to do to get noticed by one of those hotties in that room the way the hazel eyed hottie is eyeballing Syd." Melissa one of the servers asked as she walked behind the bar and started filling drink orders for the dinner party. "Seriously the two-tone haired guy is just too hot for words." The honey blonde admitted.

Sydney nodded. "Seth Rollins; he's part of Roman and Dean Ambrose's team in the company. He's hyper 24/7 like a puppy and I've heard he can kiss you so good your toes curl."

Melissa laughed. "Oh good, but honey I want more then my toes to curl." The Honey blonde admitted verbally as she tinged pink; she was a little shyer when it came to guys. She could talk about anything and everything under the sun but when it actually came down to doing it she would blush from the tips of her honey blonde hair to her painted toenails.

A smirk played on Elsa's lips as she stood on the opposite side of the bar from her three co-workers. "I'm not having any problem in the eye fucking department ladies. Because the dishwater blonde with the blue/grey eyes just put his number on a piece of paper and slipped it in my bra."

Sydney chuckled. "Yea that would be Roman and Seth's team mate Dean Ambrose."

"I don't care what his name is when he slipped the number in my bra he tweaked my nipple and I'm half tempted to take him out to my car and ride him like the stallion he is." The redhead admitted openly without blushing one iota; receiving a gasp and a shove from Melissa.

"That's so bad El." Melissa exclaimed and couldn't help blushing for the fiftieth time since all the hot bodies showed up in the dinner part room.

Elsa smirked. "Who cares? That man is hot and he knows it." She stated as she lifted the tray of ordered drinks and headed back into the room.

* * *

Around 8 PM, Kira clocked out and said good night to everyone; she spared a glance in the dinner party room where the guys were still drinking and laughing it up. She started to walk out when a hand caught her hand and she spun around to see Matt standing there. "What is Mattie?" She asked.

"I really hate to ask you this but can you drive Roman, Seth and Dean to Roman's home? They are all well past tipsy and I'm not trying to lose my liquor license for serving them alcohol and letting them drive drunk. Everyone else I can shove into a cab, I don't trust my baby brother with anyone." Matt all but begged.

Kira lifted an eyebrow at Matt. "You owe me big time for this buddy. He doesn't live far from him I'll take them in Roman's Tahoe and walk back to get my car. The fresh air will do me some good." Kira stated as she took the keys Matt was holding out for her. She walked out and climbed into the big black SUV and adjusted the seat a little and then the mirrors. She pulled around to the front of the establishment and saw Matt and Phil who she'd met through Sydney were helping Roman, Dean and Seth out and them into the SUV.

Roman looked over at the ash blonde girl behind the wheel of his Tahoe and made a sour face. "Jesus you've only been in here for five minutes and it already smells like you."

"I'm pretty sure you only smell your own breath; so if you'd close your trap you wouldn't smell anything anymore." Kira snapped out as she put the SUV in drive and took off down the road. Roman sat next to her humming; she wasn't sure what he was humming but it was really starting to get on her nerves. "Oh my God will you stop that?" She snapped again at Roman who just chuckled and went back to humming again.

"Annoying ain't it?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"He does that when he's had too much to drink." Dean added.

"You know I bet you used to be a lot of fun, before you became a home wrecker." Roman stated as he righted himself in the passenger seat. He watched as she rolled her eyes at his statement. Roman smirked as he reached over and snagged the wheel making her squeak out in surprise as she slammed on the breaks.

Kira's eyes widened as she pulled the large Tahoe to a stop. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "Why would you do such a stupid thing when the vehicle was clearly in motion?"

Seth leaned forward running his forehead. "Can you just leave her alone; I want to get home in one piece asshole."

"You're going to my house dickhead." Roman stated smartly.

Dean leaned forward next. "Fine I want to get to your house in one piece then idiot."

Roman snorted. "You guys have lost…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as red and blue lights started to flash behind them and a squawk of a siren kicked off through the quiet of the night.

Kira's forehead was now sitting on the steering wheel as she already knew the Pensacola Police car had pulled up and were running Roman's plates for warrants or violations. A few minutes later and a knock on her window signaled the officer was about to either understand or arrest the three morons and her for sheer stupidity. She didn't even have to be asked as she turned the vehicle off and rolled the window down handing her driver's license to the officer.

"You want to tell me what happened?"The officer asked curiously as he peeked into the vehicle and saw the two large gentlemen in the back with the big guy in front with the small woman.

"Well my drunk friend decided it would be hilarious to grab the wheel. Clearly he's not the smartest of the bunch." Kira answered in a snarky tone.

The officer looked down at her driver's license. "Do you have the registration and proof of insurance as well ma'am?" The officer asked.

"I don't know this isn't my vehicle I'm just the designated driver. If you'd like you can go around and ask the sauced idiot to my immediate right." Kira poked a thumb towards Roman's slack form in the passenger seat. She looked over as a large tattooed arm crossed in front of her and Roman handed the registration and insurance card to the officer.

The officer tipped his hat. "Thank you, sir-ma'am.

Please sit tight; I'll be right back."

Kira looked at Roman. "You know, you never cease to amaze me with your first rate jackass side."

Roman rubbed his shoulder. "You know you've got a hell of a punch on you for a girl."

"You think that hurts; wait until you really piss me off. There's a whole can of worms you don't want to open. But you being the stubborn person you are you're just going to keep pushing me." Kira warned.

"Yea, pretty much." Roman answered honestly.

The officer came back. "Okay ma'am, everything checks out. Just trying to keep him from jerking the wheel like that again; it can cause a bad accident." The officer warned as he handed over their documents.

"Thank you, officer." Kira states as she rolled up the window and started out onto the road again. "Can we please make it to your house without another visit from the Pensacola Police department?"

Roman grumbled as he kept his mouth shut and let Kira drive him to his house. Once she pulled into the drive way, he unfastened his belt and helped Dean into the house as Kira tried helping Seth.

Kira huffed as she pushed Seth up the stairs and to the left once she got him on the bed she pulled his sneakers off as he fought to pull his t-shirt off. She giggled and helped pull his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it over the chair in the room. She grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered him up as she pulled the rubber band from his hair and pulled his hat off.

Roman watched from the door way as Kira actually took care of one of his best friends. He just let Dean fall onto the bed and pass out. She actually took his shoes off and helped him with his shirt; she covered him up and took his hair out of the bun so he wouldn't have too badly of a head ache in the morning. His eyes followed her as she walked over and pulled the curtains so the light wouldn't wake him. He stepped back as she walked towards him and turned the light off and closed the door. "Thank you."

Kira looked up at Roman as she nodded. "You're welcome." She turned and went down the stairs; she grabbed her keys and back pack off the kitchen table. She started to leave when a hand on her arm pulled her back. She looked up. "What is it Roman? It's getting late and I need to get home."

Roman looked down at her. "Why did you switch your days off?"

His grey eyes bore into her as she started to slowly back up and before she knew it her back was against the wall next to the back door. "I – uh…"

"Was I really that much of a tyrant that you had to avoid me?" Roman asked softly.

Kira's whole body broke out into chills as he traced her jaw line with his index knuckle. "You're quite a dominating person when you want to be Roman and my smart mouth tends to get my ass in trouble all the time. You're mother hired me to keep your house in order and that's what I'm doing."

"I hurt you when I accused you of sleeping with Matt didn't I?" He asked in a rumbling voice. He didn't have to ask even in his semi drunk haze he knew he had. He could read it in her eyes when she frowned up at him. "Don't do that; don't frown at me like that." He requested.

Kira shook her head. "You brother is a happily married man and I'm not a home wrecking whore. In my book married or attached men are off limits." She answered truthfully. "I would never disrespect Matt's wife that way."

Roman moved closer as her head dropped. He gripped her chin between his thumb and index knuckle and pulled her head back up and his eyes locked with hers. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I should've never accused you of that." He watched as a small smile tipped her beautiful red lips up.

Before he let her say anything he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.


	5. Ch 5 After Party & Morning After

**Chapter 5** – After Party & Morning After

Violet eyes scanned the sidewalk. Kira combed her fingers through her ash blonde hair as she continued to walk back to the restaurant to get her car.

Did that really just happen?

Did Roman really just kiss her?

The only thing that made her pull back was the taste of the beer on his lips and tongue. She had to admit the ends of her hair curled with that kiss, but it was wrong on all levels. Roman had been a complete dick for the last few months and there was no way she was going to just melt into a puddle at his feet because he apologized and kissed the oxygen from her lungs.

Kira had willed herself to push Roman back as their eyes locked. She watched as he started to take a step towards her as she held out her hand stopping him and then running the palm of the same hand across her lips before she turned and left the house.

As much as she wanted to lose herself in that kiss with that beautiful man, his words were still stinging every piece of flesh on her body. She'd never met a man who was so rude in her entire life. Not even at his highest and most wrecked was Jack never rude; dominant and rough but never rude…and that was saying something.

Rude; he may have been but kissing he knew how to do with the very same mouth that made the rude comments and accusation. Kira fell asleep that night with rude lips on her mind.

* * *

His lips on her neck and shoulders felt absolutely incredible. She gasped out as he spun her around and pushed her chest against the wall of her apartment; his jean covered erection pressed against her jean skirt covered ass. His lips continued to assault her neck as his fingers worked the buttons of the blue blouse she wore for work.

"God I missed the feel of your body against mine." He admitted as he nipped the tender flesh of her neck with his teeth before he soothed his with his tongue and lips. He pulled her blouse off and tossed it to the side before he let his tongue slide down her spine and unhooked her bra with his teeth; letting it slide down her arms and tossed it with her top.

"Phil…" She moaned as his hands palmed her breasts and her nipples were squeezed between his index and middle fingers of both hands. Her hands were behind her as she grabbed his erection through his jeans before sliding up and unsnapping them and unzipping them as well.

Phil smirked as he unfastened and unzipped her jean skirt; pulling it down her long legs and discarded it with the rest of her clothing, then flipped her around to face him again. A smirk curved his handsome face as he leaned down and captured Sydney's lips. It was Phil's turn to moan as he felt her small hand slide into his jeans and then into his boxer/briefs as she gave his erection a good tug.

"I think you have too many clothes on." Sydney stated honestly as she looked down and noticed she was still in her black lace thong and her 2 in heeled knee high boots.

Phil shook his head as he slowly lowered to his knees in front of her. He took one of her legs in his hand as he unzipped her boot and pulled it off and did the same with the other leg. His lips started at her knees and kissed and nipped all the way up her firm thighs and went to her right hip as his teeth grabbed the side of her thong and pulled it down over the curve of her hip and then repeated the process on the other side. His lips kissed to the crotch of her thong and inhaled her scent and groaned audibly before his tongue slipped between her skin and the material of her thong as he pulled the crotch of the thong away from her most intimate parts.

Phil smirked when Sydney's fingernails dug into his shoulders. "Easy beautiful; we'll get to the good stuff in a minute." He winked one of his hazel eyes up at the black eyed beauty whose eyes were boiling over with want and need. As Phil stood he placed sporadic kisses along her now nude body. "You know eventually we're going to have to tell your family we are involved and the consequences be damned."

"We will soon…I promise." Sydney stated as her hands slid up his torso and pulled his t-shirt up and pulled it off tossing it as it joined the pile of her clothes. Her cold breasts brushed against his warm chest as she let her lips slide down across the multiple tattooed skin; she smirked as she nipped each of his nipples with her teeth and giggled as they pebbled before she gave each of them a hard tug and elicited a throated moan from him.

Phil buried his hand in we wavy raven hair and pulled her head back as he caught her lips; pressing his body against hers and pressing her into the wall.

The kiss was heated.

She could actually feel the heat coming off his body as well. He could feel her fingernails digging into his biceps; which was hot in itself. Phil's hands slid down her sides to her hips and down to her ass as he lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. His tongue swiped her lips, as her mouth opened and his tongue slipped into the warm recesses of her mouth as he groaned at the taste of her on his tongue.

Phil pulled back when he needed oxygen; he noticed Sydney's eyes had clouded over even more than before when he was simply undressing her. Suddenly his lips crashed against hers again as he pushed her into the wall. When he pulled back his normal hazel eyes were forest green as they stared at her. Her eyes narrowed as her pink tongue wet her lips, his eyes lit on fire, she watched his tongue slid across his bottom lip and he smirked at her. His lips trailed a path down her jaw to her ear as he growled.

Phil walked around the corner and into her kitchen and planted her beautiful naked ass on the table as he kissed her lips again as he laid her down he couldn't help as their eyes locked and he brushed his thumb against her clit.

The sharp intake of breath from her, made him do it again. As he slowly pushed his middle finger between her wet folds he could hear her whimpering. As he smirked sadistically; he pulled his finger out and licked it clean as she watched him. She crooked a finger at him; he leaned down as she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another fiery kiss. While capturing her lips again he began pulling his jeans and boxer/briefs down and slowly started to ease his already hard erection out and slowly ran it up and down her slick folds and then slowly entered her dripping center, both of them groaning at the contact. Phil loved her tightness but every time they came together she was tighter and tighter like a vise grip around his dick. "Oh God..."

Syd laughed at the look on his face, the laugh vibrated through her body to his erection and she felt him grow larger inside of her. Phil gripped the tops of her thighs as he started driving himself in and out of her. At this point he wanted to just piston in and out of her. She looked like she needed him good and hard. Her soft moans turned into begging for him to go harder.

Who was he to deny her?

Phil obliged and increased his thrusting; granted this wasn't the first time they came together sexually, he wanted it to be a little more romantic then a kitchen table, but they had their moments when the need to take her was too much. And she knew he would make it up to her in a little bit.

She couldn't believe they were having sex on her kitchen table. She'd have to go with him and have sex with him at his place; kitchen table, couch, and hell even the floor would be welcome. This man was making her insane. She was close to just screaming out. She felt one hand leave her thigh as he pushed his finger into her folds again to finger her clit and suddenly she started cumming in waves, and soon he was following her.

Phil lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room and kicked the door closed gently. He laid her on the bed as he completely stripped himself down and then slid into bed and between her thighs again, his lips capturing her again. Within the five minutes that it took for them to get in the room; they were both ready to go again.

They were definitely ready to go again…for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the dark curtains and shined across his face. Groaning he turned over onto his back as his grey orbs blinked open and shut fast from the blinding sunshine; groaning again he put a pillow over his face and turned away from the window.

Memories of the night before flashed in his mind. He sat up and held his head as he pushed off from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom and relieved himself before flushing the toilet and stepping into the shower. He needed something to wake him up and collect his thoughts.

Roman couldn't believe he really apologized and then he kissed Kira. He was such an ass-hat. He was lucky her fiery temper didn't have her kicking him in the balls. Once he got out of the shower he dressed in jean and a t-shirt and after combing the knots from his long hair he pulled it back in a loose bun before he headed downstairs.

Roman turned the corner going into the kitchen and saw Seth and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Jesus I can't believe you two are up. You both passed out before I did."

Seth chuckled. "Yea, but only one of us saw you kissing Kira last night. You want to explain that?"

Roman paled slightly while pouring himself a cup of the hot caffeinated goodness. He sipped it as he turned and joined his friends at the table. "I apologized and then I kissed her and I don't know why." He scrubbed a hand down his face. "So I've got a confession…A few months ago when little miss sunshine popped up like a daisy out of the snow; I was curious about her. Every one that works for my brother or is associated with my family knows about our family history in the WWE; even those waitresses of his. The only one who doesn't seem to know or care is Kira." Roman sighed heavily. "So I hired a PI to look into Miss Kira James."

Seth growled. "Why the fuck would you do that?" He asked.

"I did what I needed to do to protect my family." Roman growled back. "And so far…she doesn't exist – in any of the 50 states."

Dean's blue/grey eyes looked at his best friend and someone he considered a brother. "What do you think that means?"

Roman shook his head. "It could mean she is an extortionist and she's trying to get close to the family to get money or…Hell I don't have anything other than that. At this point my brain is designed to expect the worst."

Dean frowned. "What if it's not really the worst? What if it's something you wouldn't expect?"

Roman looked at his best friend with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Growing up in the shitty apartment I did with the non-existent family I had and the assholes that were high and drunk and fucked up beyond repair…I always wished I could run away and just be someone else for a day, a week, a month; whatever would get me past the bullshit in my life." Dean ran his hand through his dishwater blonde hair. "What if she did what I wanted to do and just became someone else to escape the madness?"

"What kind of madness?" Roman asked curiously. "I mean what kind of crazy shit would make a grown ass woman run and hide in Pensacola Florida of all friggen places? She is twenty–five years old. She's already a quarter through her life."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And I'm the same age as you brother and you know what I've been through. I bet anything she's been running her whole life. If she assumed a new identity this can't be the first time she's done that."

Roman nodded. "What if she's been stealing identities and has done it multiple times. Clearly Kira James isn't her real name; it's just her name for right now until she decides to leave and assume someone else's name. Do I get the authorities involved or ask my family?"

Seth shook his head. "You do know you are fucked if your mother finds out about what you've done; right?"

Roman nodded. "You just don't have any idea buddy. That's why I said do I involve the police department or my mother?" Roman let out a forced breath. "Wait a minute the police ran her ID last night when we got pulled over."

"That's right because the knucklehead you are thought it would be funny to jerk the wheel. Clearly they didn't find anything or they wouldn't have let her go." Dean pointed out.

"So what now?" Roman asked.

Seth shook his head negatively. I don't know man; I just don't know."

* * *

Kira woke up the next morning as she decided she would pretend that the kiss with Roman the night before did NOT happen. She showered and headed into work for her morning shift. By noon Kira was in her own world and it felt like it was spinning off its axels.

"Kira…Hey Kira." Matt called out to the ash blonde sitting behind the bar as she was attaching the replacement Dr. Pepper canister under the bar.

Kira looked up from her squatted position. "What's up boss man?" She asked as she continued to get the Dr. Pepper hooked up.

"You are really not yourself today…What's going on with you? Did Roman say something stupid to you last night?" Matt asked curiously. "You've been in a completely different world all day today. What gives?"

Kira stood up and tested the soda machine. Perfect! It worked like a dream once again. "Let's see…where to begin. Your brother talked shit to me because he was drunk – your brother got me pulled over by the cops because he was drunk and your brother kissed me last night…because he was drunk. Are you seeing the pattern?"

Matt's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair line when they shot up. "What do you mean Roman kissed you? What did he say?"

"He decided being drunk was a good time to apologize and then kiss me. I pretty much brushed it off as the booze talking on all accounts last night and went home and fell asleep." Kira started with a roll of her eyes.

Matt shook his head. Mister big and bad was only getting in deeper. He could tell Roman was attracted to Kira. It was why he ran his mouth so much to her. But he had to be a dick to her to show her he didn't need a woman in his life. If he kept this up he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

Matt knew if Roman wasn't careful he was going to die alone too.

And nobody wanted that.


	6. Ch 6 Here There Everywhere

**Chapter 6** – Here There Everywhere

It had been two months since Kira's run in with Roman's lips. She'd pretty much made herself scarce around the restaurant and around Roman's home when he was at either place. Matt had no problems with that either he knew she was avoiding his baby brother like the black plague. Kira pulled up to Roman's house and parked her Toyota by the back door like always.

She jogged up the back steps and unlocked the door and hit the code to de-arm the system. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she shook her head at the mountain of dishes in the sink. "Pigs…"

"You talking about us pigs or a different set?"

Kira spun around with a squeak as she held her hand over her thumping heart in her chest as she watched Seth walk into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack." She watched as he moved closer before she socked him in the shoulder. "Jerk!" She exclaimed.

Seth chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder before he pulled her into a hug and laughed as Dean walked in and lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle as she squeaked out again. "Good to know you missed us pigs too." Dean chuckled.

Kira shook her head as she socked Dean in the shoulder for good measure as well. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you normally go back on the road on Fridays?" She asked as she started rinsing off the dirty dishes and loading the dishwasher.

Seth hopped up on the counter. "We get a few extra days off because we have a Pay Pre-View on Sunday."

"And those are reason enough to get extra time off?" Kira asked curiously.

Dean chuckled as he poured another cup of coffee for himself. "Higher ups and Management want to make sure we are well rested for all the PPV's. It leaves less room for getting too worn down too early in the matches and less room for errors and injuries." Dean explained as he leaned against the counter.

"Ah, so they seem to think if you get about 40 extra hours of sleep you'll perform like well-oiled machines." Kira assumed and received a nod from both men in the kitchen.

"Essentially…yes." Seth answered.

Roman could hear those two morons chatting away with Kira. It had been two long months since he'd kissed her and she avoided him. Hell when he was at the restaurant visiting Matt she would either leave or blatantly ignore him. He same would happen when he would show up at his parents place if she was there as well.

"Hey you guys leave Kira alone and let her do the job she's been hired to do." Roman shouted towards the kitchen.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Excuse me the fuehrer needs a fluff and fold."

Dean choked on his coffee as he was in mid-swallow. Cause Seth to burst out laughing as they watched Kira walk out of the kitchen and head towards the upstairs. They both walked back into the living room as Seth shoved Roman's head forward. "Bro, she's not your employee. If she wants to work and talk to us it's called multitasking."

Dean shook his head as he picked up an X-box controller and started playing against his friend and brother. "Why are you being such a dick to her anyways? She's a nice girl." Dean threw his fists in the air. "YEA!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he growled when Dean killed his character. He threw a scowl at Dean. "She's paid to do a job; let her do it." He snarled out before he stood from the couch and stalked into his gym and slammed the door.

Why was he so angry about the subject of Kira? She wasn't just a nice girl. She was an ash blonde beauty with violet eyes – PURPLE eyes! She had purple eyes; they just seemed to warm her whole body - from the core out. The curves of her body were dangerous but the look on her face showed she'd been through some bullshit, which had Roman mildly curious about her past since she and it didn't seem to exist. His Private Investigator was still hard at work with his nose to the grind trying to find anything on Kira. He'd even tapped into the Pensacola Police Department when they ran her driver's license and came back with zero information on her.

Roman's steely grey orbs started at the ceiling as he pushed his body to continue lifting the 350 pound part over his head as he kept his breathing steady; even if his mind was focused on the ash blonde upstairs cleaning his home right now.

* * *

Seth looked at Dean as Dean returned the look. "So how much denial do you think Roman is in right now?" Seth asked with a smirk on his lips.

Dean chuckled as he took his focus off the TV after pausing the game. "Denial…? Dude our brother from another mother is so far into denial; he still thinks he's in Egypt." Dean shook his head. "Why he has anything against Kira is beyond me. You know what I really think his problem is?" He asked Seth honestly. When the two-tone haired brother shook his head negatively he smirked again.

"I think his problem is; he keeps comparing Kira to Marie and those two are like complete night and day. Marie was a selfish bitch who literally griped about everything and when she couldn't get her way and was spitting nails because she couldn't get the big man to quit his job at WWE she gave him an ultimatum that ultimately was the demise of their relationship. Had she kept her mouth shut and just fucked him and cooked for him and provided children for him. I'm sure Roman would've had no problems keeping her around. Not only that but Kira has a mouth on her; she sticks up for herself and doesn't let anyone run her over. She's independent and a free thinker. Plus in my eyes she's about 100 times more beautiful than Marie ever was; even on a good make-up and hair day."

Seth shook his head. Only Dean would say what he thought about the whole situation in Roman's own house and hand his opinion out like no one was around. But he also had to admit that Dean; like always - was right. "You're absolutely right. Kira is a beautiful woman; she's got a lot of attitude and feistiness packed inside of that small body. Dude my shoulder still sore from where she popped me early." Seth admitted as he rubbed his shoulder.

Dean chuckled as he nodded and rubbed his shoulder as well. "So does pack a nice punch. I wouldn't mind seeing her take out Marie any day."

Seth laughed. "Oh that would be nice." He agreed. "Too bad Roman can't get his head out of his ass and just talk to her like she's a normal human being. I mean don't get me wrong I understand where he's coming from when he compares Kira to Marie, because Marie didn't understand the life or the business we work in, but she enjoyed being on his arm at red carpet and charity events; getting her name out there as being his girl and being close to the family within the Samoan dynasty. I don't think she ever did anything selfless; I was really stoked when Roman said they'd broken up and she was out of the house."

Dean nodded. "Yea it's not that she was a gold digger; bitch had money too, but she was more into the relationship for the fame than anything else. I tried to warn Roman a few times, but he wasn't having any of it. I told him her pussy wasn't made of gold. Apparently he thought otherwise." Sometimes Dean was too honest. But he wasn't a good friend to either man unless he was brutally honest.

Seth agreed. Marie was all about the fame when it came to her relationship with Roman. Somehow he and Dean already know Kira could give a shit about their fame considering she had no idea who they were and had zero knowledge of Roman's Samoan Dynasty family. Too bad he couldn't see her for what she really was; a sweet girl who was just trying to make her own way in life.

* * *

Kira had just finished cleaning the upstairs as she started to head downstairs. She spared a look over and saw Roman was missing from the living room, but couldn't help laughing as she watched Dean and Seth cussing and yelling at each other as they continued to play Call of Duty on the X-Box.

She was pulled from their nonsense as the door to the gym opened and Roman stalked out.

Roman had a glare on his face. "Are you done with the upstairs yet?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes pig pen, you can go dirty up…" The words died on Kira's lips as her cell phone in her back pocket rang. She pulled it out and saw the caller ID and frowned; swiping the answer bar and sighed heavily. "Mike, why on earth are you calling me?" She asked. "Please tell me he hasn't found me?" She questioned as she walked down the steps, through the kitchen and out the back door.

Roman quirked a dark eyebrow as he listened to the sound of her voice as his grey eyes followed her through the house and out to the wraparound porch.

* * *

Kira could feel the panic as it ebbed its way up her spine. "Please tell me you're not calling me to have me run again.

Mike sighed heavily as he heard Kira's voice. "He hasn't found you, but he hasn't given up either. And there's no end in sight." He stated quietly as he looked around the Sheriff's Department.

Kira swallowed. "Jack always was so God damn stubborn. Why can't he just accept the fact that I left him and I had my own reasons?" She asked to no one in particular.

Mike shook his head. "I don't know Kira. But the DEA is getting closer to our department every day. When they find out Jack was the one raiding the evidence locker for the drugs they are going to throw the book at him. The fact that he did it in front of you is even worse. He's supposed to be setting an example he's a Sherriff's Deputy and he's not above the law."

Kira scoffed. "Yea that's the problem Mike. He's not above the law he IS the law." This was all just starting to get worse and worse.

"Jack is getting desperate now; you disappeared and the DEA stepped in to start the investigation into the missing evidence and Jack is paranoid about everything. He's not actually arresting drug dealers now; he's been busting them without actually busting them. He frisks them and takes their stashes so he doesn't have to pay for it and so he doesn't have to break into the evidence locker." Mike informed her. "You just make sure you stay in Florida. My buddy Dain will take good care of you. I promise." Mike stated honestly.

Kira smiled softly. "I like Florida! It's much better than Seattle any day." She laughed softly.

"So are you getting out and meeting people? I mean you're not just staying in your apartment and pretending you don't have a life right?" Mike asked curiously.

Kira laughed again. "I don't really have much of a life if you think about it buddy." She sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Mike, I've been a runner my whole life; it's nice to just sit down and relax; and yes to me working is relaxing. I live in a beautiful sunshiny state and I'm two blocks from the beach. I spend my nights off walking along the water's edge of the ocean. The water is a nice warm temperature and the water comes in and covers your feet and tickles your ankles. It's the most glorious feeling in the world."

Mike chuckled. "You make it sound like a fairytale world; something Disney made up."

Kira laughed softly. "It's more like paradise but what do I know I've only been here for a little under a year." Kira sighed softly. "Mike, just promise me one thing. It's the same thing I made you promise when you decided to help me run."

"Name it; anything." Mike stated honestly.

"Don't let him find me Mike. If he finds me he will make me go back with him and I'm telling you right now; I'm never going back. I'll do whatever is necessary to never go back to that way of life with him again. Promise me please." Kira all but begged.

"I promise. I swear on my life he won't find you." Mika vowed. "Take care of yourself. I'll keep you up to date on the stuff going on around here."

Kira agreed as she bid one of her good friends and her ex-boyfriends partner a good-bye. She pushed her phone back into her pocket and went back into the house to finish cleaning.

* * *

Seth and Dean stood by the window with Roman; Kira had been standing outside of it carrying on a conversation she thought was private. They didn't really want to eavesdrop but they were just as curious as Roman had been when she answered a phone call and sounded desperate to know if 'he' had found her yet. Roman could hear the desperation in her voice; the way she'd talked to 'Mike' as if he was some kind of old friend who'd seen her at her absolute worst times and even worse; her darker times.

The thought of someone being so terrified of another human being coming for them that they erased their entire past to stay hidden; was sad in itself. Roman frowned. "So the fuck is 'he'?"

"And why does she want to know if he found her yet?" Seth asked curiously to no one in particular.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think we should've heard that conversation." He stated honestly. "She sounded almost desperate when she made him promise her. Whoever this Mike guy is; apparently he's the one who helped her escape whatever it was she was running from and clearly he's continued to keep her hiding place a secret."

Roman shook his head. "She used to live in Seattle. At least now I can give the PI something to go off of."

Seth grabbed Roman's arm. "Don't tell the PI. Didn't you hear her practically begging that guy Mike on the phone? She doesn't want to be found. If you go digging into her life; it's not a matter of who will find out there – it's a matter of when he will come for her here."


	7. Ch 7 Life Threatening

**Chapter 7** – Life Threatening

Kira woke up in a cold sweat after yet another nightmare about Jack. A full night's sleep was few and far between lately. Kira wasn't sure why all of a suddenly she was having night terrors about Jack and so many of them, but it was definitely a sign of things to come. Since coming to Florida she had sporadic nightmares, but for the last couple of weeks the nightmares were coming more frequently.

She pulled her fingers through her hair as she pulled herself from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to shower the night sweat off of her body. She was trying to wake herself up as she stood under the sprays. She finally got herself fully awake as she stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She padded barefoot back into her room and went to her closet where the built in drawers held her under clothes and swimsuits.

She'd be at Momma Patty's and Poppa Sika's for the day. They were having a Saturday cook out and pool party and Matt had even shut down the restaurant for the day. Everyone who worked at the restaurant was invited and she already knew Roman and most of his wrestling co-workers would be there.

She pulled on a pair of red boycut crocheted bottoms and a matching crocheted bikini top that tied around the neck and then the bottom straps wrapped around her torso three times before she tied it in front just above her navel. She combed the knots out of her hair and then pulled on jean capris and a white t-shirt. She slipped her flip-flops on; the night before she'd spent a few hours making tons of potato salad. She got it loaded into her car and then took off to Patty and Sika's.

Kira pulled up the same time Matt got there with his wife Mandy and his three kids Koa, Madison and Jordan.

"Kira! Kira!" A small voice shouted.

Kira's head snapped up as she smiled and watched as Koa ran over and threw his arms around her waist. "Hey little man!" Kira greeted as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here K." Koa stated

"Like I would miss a party with your family?" Kira laughed. Kira squatted down. "C'mon buddy, you can help me get the potato salad into the house."

Matt shook his head as he looked at Jordan and Madison. "Hey you two, don't just stand there go help Kira get that into the house." He chuckled as they ran over and started helping.

* * *

Steely grey eyes watched as Kira existed her car. God she was still beautiful. He hadn't seen her since the day he, Seth and Dean had eavesdropped on her phone conversation a few weeks ago. He couldn't believe how good she was with kids and how tightly his nephew Koa clung to her as she gave him a piggy back ride. That kid was no lightweight; not with his Samoan genes running through his body. He watched as Kira laughed at something Koa said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her neck; her hand came up and patted his gently.

Roman's grey eyes went to his brothers as Matt walked up to him. "Brother…" Roman greeted as he tapped his shoulder with his fist, before his eyes went down to Mandy and smiled softly leaning over to greet her with a hug.

Mandy pushed up on her toes and accepted a bear hug from her brother in law. "It's nice you took time out of your busy wrestling schedule to actually come home and see the rest of us common folk Roman." She laughed when he chuckled at her. "You're niece and nephews miss you."

Roman shook his head. "Man, don't start the guilt tripping woman. I make it back here when I can you guys know that. I can't always make it back for every family gathering, but I do try."

Mandy laughed. "Yea well just remember your family on the road isn't the same as your family at home. Even though you don't have to be blood to be related; we've been there with you longer than they have. No matter what they've done for you when you're on those long trips." Mandy reminded him.

Roman chuckled. "Yes ma'am. I don't forget mine; ever." He watched as Mandy patted his chest and walked into the house before his eyes went back to his older brother. "So I see your girlfriend was invited here; glad to see you flaunting her in your wife's face."

Matt held up his index finger before he wagged it at Roman. "I'm not having this very inappropriate conversation with you Roman. There is nothing going on between me and Kira and I'm warning you to stop pushing the issue little brother. I won't hesitate to put you on your ass if you say it again. This is your last warning." Matt warned in a clipped tone.

Matt walked into the house and greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. He was getting tired of his little brother's mouth and disrespect. If he had to put Roman down then he would do it and not even his parents would be able to save their precious baby boy.

* * *

Kira smiled as she watched the pool party get way out of hand. She smiled softly as Seth and Dean had come up and both hugged her, but didn't miss the glare from Roman across the back yard as she sipped her Mango smoothie that Matt had made for her, because he knew she wasn't a drinker.

"So is it my imagination or is Roman giving you like the evilest of all stink eyes?" Melissa asked softly from next to Kira.

Kira looked at Melissa before she nodded and looked at the ground. "Yea those looks will become deadly before the night is over; I can already feel it." Kira admitted.

Melissa she looked over and laughed. "Oh my God, what has gotten into Elsa?"

Kira spared a look at her redheaded friend. "What's gotten into her - a lot of alcohol…" Kira laughed as she watched Elsa and Dean trying to keep their grinding to the music at least PG with most of the kids around. Kira shook her head. "I wonder if she rode him like a stallion yet."

Melissa's cheeks flamed red as she hid her laughter behind her hand. "You're terrible! I can't believe you even asked that." Melissa admonished.

"Kira I thought I met all your friends." Seth stated as he approached the laughing women. "Who's the pretty lady?" He asked inquisitively.

Kira smirked; she knew Seth wanted to meet Melissa but the hand full of times he'd been with Roman at the restaurant, she'd been off, but she had wanted to meet him just as bad. Kira took Melissa's hand in her left and Seth's hand in her right. "Seth Rollins, this is Melissa Thompson or Melz. Melza this is my sweet little friend Seth." She placed Melissa's hand in Seth's as she winked up at Seth. She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Be gentle she's shy." She whispered in Seth's ear.

The two-tone haired man nodded in full understanding. "Yes ma'am." He lifted Melissa's hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Feel like taking a walk beautiful?" He asked as he stepped up and offered his elbow to her. He watched as her cheeks tinged bright red and couldn't have been more smitten with her.

Melissa blushed furiously as she nodded quietly and watched as Seth put her hand in the crock of his arm and nearly passed out. Jesus Christ his bicep was huge! She couldn't WAIT to feel the other one!

* * *

Kira smiled as she stood off to the side and continued to drink her mango smoothie. She watched as Seth literally walked Melissa around the entire perimeter of the back yard as they talked. She smiled as she watched Seth make her friend laugh hard and blush even harder.

Why couldn't Roman be more playful like Seth or even Dean? That was a ridiculous question that she just asked in her head. Roman was nothing like Seth and Dean and that made him different. He wouldn't be his own person if he was exactly like Seth or Dean.

Her eyes traveled over and heard a squeal come from Elsa as she watched Dean lift Elsa over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and twirl her in circles before throwing her in the pool.

Kira couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through her lips as she walked over and sat on one of the wooden benches. She felt the bench move slightly as she was snapped out of her personal thoughts. She looked to her left and frowned as she saw Roman sitting next to her. "If you're just going to insult me or be rude to me please walk away and leave me alone."

Roman shook his head. "I was wondering something." He stated; now being this close to her now he could see the dark circles under her eyes. She was clearly not getting any sleep.

"And what was that Mr. Reigns?" Kira asked curiously but knew she was going to regret being so curious.

"Why is it I hire a Private Investigator to look into who you really are and he can't find anything on you; just a valid Florida Driver's License and a Social Security number and nothing else." Roman inquired. "No taxes filed no work history and no schooling."

Kira shook her head. "What do you want from me Roman? I don't understand you. I don't want anything from your family and I certainly don't want anything from you. But clearly you want something from me. So just stop beating around the bush and tell me."

Roman shook his head. "I never said I wanted anything from you. I'm just trying to find out who you really are. I'm trying to protect my family. I don't care what you did in your life before you came here, but I do however care what you do and who you do it to as long as you're affiliated with my family. I know something is going on with you and Matt I'm not stupid by any means. You may have my mother and father fooled but not me; not for a second."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "You're so sure I'm some kind of criminal. You honestly think me and Mattie are sleeping together? What could I possibly gain from that?"

"You could get very vindictive when he won't leave Mandy for you and you could actually take everything away from him and ruin his marriage. Mandy has been there for him through everything and suddenly an easy lay comes along and he's suddenly spun out on you." Roman admitted verbally.

"You're a disgusting monster. I don't know how your brother or family has put up with you for so long but they have for far longer than I would have." Kira sated honestly.

"Why Kira, because you're a runner? You run from everything? Why did you run Kira if that's even your real name?" Roman accused.

Kira stood up and scowled she was suddenly aware that he'd over heard her conversation with Mike a few weeks ago. She watched as Roman stood up in front of her. "I don't run because I'm a criminal Roman. I run to protect myself. I run to keep myself alive. I run because it's all I've done my entire life when shit got dangerous or life threatening. I run for me because no one has ever stood up for me. No one has ever protected me. I have to look out for myself because no one else will. Frankly why I run is none of your business."

Roman's glare grew. "Life threatening or dangerous?" He question Kira started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. "There's someone or something after you that could be potentially dangerous or life threatening to you and you brought it into my fucking family? They've trusted you with their lives and with the children and with their homes and businesses and now you're standing here telling me you're running from something that could potentially put not just you in danger but my whole fuckin family because they all chose to accept you into my family?"

Matt's head jerked up as he heard his little brother's voice carry over everyone else at the party. He could see he had Kira by the warm and she was struggling to get away. He stalked over as he shoved Roman's hand off of Kira. "Roman, what the hell are you thinking? Don't start something at mom and dads."

Roman shoved Matt back. "It would be just like you to come to defend the honor of your little whore." Roman popped off.

Matt growled. "That's it Roman! I've had enough of your fuckin punk ass mouth!" Matt charged at Roman and shoved him back first into the brick siding of the house. "I told you to stop disrespecting my family and my employees, but you don't know how to keep that big mouth shut." Matt pulled back and shoved his fist forward and into Roman's eye.

Kira felt Patty grab her by the waist and pull her away from her two fighting boys. Everyone was just stunned. The two sons of Sika hadn't gone to blows in some years.

"It's not my fault you're fucking your employee! If you had any respect for your wife I wouldn't have to check your ass at mom and dad's right now." Roman snarled out. "You don't even know who that little bitch is. You don't know who she is or where she comes from. You guys opened your hearts and families up to be slaughtered by whatever is chasing her."

Matt landed a few goo punches to Roman's stomach and rib area, causing Roman to bend at the waist and groan in pain. Roman got a second wind as he exhaled heavily. "You son of a bitch – if you're not fuckin her then why are you defending her?"

Matt shook his head. "Because she's a friend. Because you don't treat friends like that or let your little brother bad mouth your friends. Because if I don't get that bullshit out of your head now; you're going to regret it later."

"I regret nothing big brother: nothing." Roman stated in a deadly tone. He stood up and suddenly charged his brother and speared into his mid-section and took him down to the ground hard in the grassy area by the pool.

"DAD!" A small voice shouted.

Kira looked over and noticed Koa on the diving board. She could see the worry in his eyes and his body language. He went to take a step and slipped on the end of the diving board as his body came down it crashed into the fiberglass board before it flipped up and went motionless into the water.

"Oh my God Koa!" Mandy gasped out.

Kira ran over to the edge of the pool as everyone held their breath as she jumped in. The young boy was lying motionless still at the bottom of the 13 foot deep pool. Kira swam all the way to the bottom as she grabbed the young boy and started towards the surface.

Roman and Matt both breathing heavy from their scuffle as they watched panting as Kira brought the boy to the pools edge.

"Take him to the grass." Kira started as she handed over the unconscious boy to his mother. She started to pull herself from the pool when the hand of Roman's cousin Jey Uso grabbed her and hoisted her up and out of the water. "Thanks. Call 9-1-1 now." She watched as Jey nodded and immediately pulled his cell out.

Kira rushed to Koa's side as she flipped him onto his back and made sure to turn his head to the side as she placed her hands on his sternum and gave soft compressions as she counted off in her head and then plugged his nose and breathed in his mouth.

"C'mon Koa – breathe for me little man." Kira all but begged.


	8. Ch 8 2 AM Visitor

**Chapter 8** – 2 A.M. Visitor

Kira could hear the siren's for the ambulance down the street. There was never such a great sound in the world when a little life was being held in the balance of your own fingertips. "Please Koa, breathe for me." She was up to begging now as she was repeating the child CPR movements.

Regret flashed in Roman's eyes for the first time in his life as worry slid down his spine. He already knew his actions caused his little nephew to be worried about his father; what Roman was actually doing to his own older brother – his only brother.

Kira frowned as she continued to repeat the child CPR chest compressions and breathing. On the fifth set the little boy finally coughed up the pool water he ingested. She sat him up immediately as she patted his back softly. "Good boy Koa; cough it all out sweetie. You're going to be okay."

Kira sighed with relief as the siren's stopped in front of the house. She watched as Koa was wrapped in his mother's arms. "He might have a concussion – let the ambulance take him as a precaution." She stated to Mandy who nodded in understanding.

"T-Thank you Kira." Mandy sniffled out as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Momma, can Kira come with?" Koa asked as EMT's placed him on the stretcher and started checking his vitals.

Mandy looked at Kira and Kira smiled. "You know what little man I don't think there's enough room for all of us. I'll meet you there though I promise. I'll be right behind the ambulance - ok?" She watched as Koa nodded as the EMT's took Mandy and Koa to the front of the house and took off.

Matt walked over and helped Kira to her feet before he engulfed her into a near bone crushing hug. "God thank you so much Kira. I will never be able to repay you for saving Koa."

Kira shook her head. "You don't have to repay me Mattie. Seeing Koa still alive is payment enough." She stated honestly.

* * *

Kira walked into the Emergency Room; after having pulled dry clothes on and stepping into her flip flops she drove to the hospital. Her violet eyes looked around and saw the other members of Koa's huge family all waiting. She noticed that Roman was sitting off by himself a grave look on his face his shoulders were slumped and she could see the guilt eating away at him.

She made her rounds in talking with everyone. Matt let her know Koa had a mild concussion and was asking for her; they were going to keep him overnight for observation. Once she'd been in to see him she assured him she would be by to see him the following day once they released him and his parents had his safe at home.

Matt watched as Kira walked out of the Emergency Room door needing fresh air; she loathed hospitals. His curiosity got the better of him as he watched his baby brother follow her out of the building. Matt growled under his breath as he stood and followed his little brother outside.

Kira stopped as she felt someone following her; she spun around to see Roman standing there with his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" She asked.

Roman felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe it took almost losing his youngest nephew because of his stupidity to see she wasn't as evil as he originally thought she was. "I wanted to say thank you, for what you did for my nephew."

Kira shook her head. "Do you understand that today could've gone worse in so many more ways? Do you understand you scared the hell out of your nephew when you attacked his father because of your childish and petty assumptions about thinking that I'm screwing your brother or that I'm some evil bitch who showed up to fuck up your family?"

Roman nodded. "Don't think I don't know what could've been lost today had you not been there. I was being an asshole like always and I picked a fight over something monumentally stupid with my brother and my nephew could've died at the bottom of that pool. Believe me I know and I'm never going to forgive myself for what I caused today."

Matt stood listening to the conversation before he cleared his throat and walked up. "Little brother, it was an accident. And while you already know you've got as ass chewing coming from just about everyone in the family; you won't get one from me. I can see the guilt written all over your face so now I'm going to explain something to you and beyond what I tell you if Kira wants to fill in the blanks that's her choice."

Matt spared a look at Kira and she nodded in understanding. "You remember my friend from high school who became a Florida State Detective?"

Roman pursed his lips as his eyebrows furrowed. "Dain Matson? Yea I remember him."

Matt sighed heavily. "Dain came to me and said he had a girl who needed to be hid for a while. After speaking with mom and dad they decided to take Kira in. She only stayed with them for a few weeks, until I hired her at the restaurant; I know you're the protective one out of all of us, but I figured if you knew mom made her part of the family you wouldn't try to go all Sherlock Holmes on her. But you did. Mandy knows about her as do most of the adults in the family. You are always gone so mom and dad didn't think you would need to know, but clearly after your display today you did."

Roman nodded in understanding. "I really wish you guys would've told me. You've got no idea the bullshit I've been talking to her. I was being a righteous dick to her and it all could've been avoided if you were just straight with me. I might be the baby of the family but I haven't been a baby for quite a while. I'm a grown ass man and everything that happened today probably could've been prevented had I had prior knowledge of everything that everyone in the family seemed to know except me." Roman walked around Kira and Matt towards his Tahoe before he turned back around. "Tell anyone with an ass chewing for me on their agenda that they can shove it." His eyes went to Kira. "I know I'm sorry isn't going to cover everything but I hope you will allow me to make it up to you eventually."

Kira frowned as she just nodded. "It's a start." She stated honestly knowing she was letting him off the hook for a lot of bullshit he had put her through. She watched as he continued out to his vehicle and left before she turned and looked at Matt. "Do you think now we should've told him?"

Matt sighed heavily. "Yea, but there's no going back and changing it; now I have to go in and explain that I confessed everything to Roman and that they are probably going to get silence from him. I think the only one he might be verbal with for a while is you."

Kira spared a glance to the parking lot as she watched Roman drive off. "We shall see." Before much else could be said she found herself being squeezed to death nearly by Sika and Patty. "Oh my gosh you two really I need to breathe." She laughed out as they both stepped away from her.

Patty wiped her tears. "Thank you so much for saving Koa."

Kira shook her head. "I didn't do anything for him that I wouldn't have done for anyone else. You guys forget I'm going to school to be a nurse; knowing CPR is a give in when you want to be in the medical field."

Sika shook his head as well. "No we should still thank you. Matt told us Roman's been on your case since you started cleaning his place. That will be rectified."

"Please don't. He just found out everyone in your family been keeping a secret from him regarding me and he's pretty much allowed to be upset right now. Believe me I know how to handle myself with him and I've done a pretty good job up until now; so just let me handle him." Kira requested. She watched as they both nodded before going back into the hospital to spend time with their grandson before visiting hours were over. Kira turned and went to the parking lot to head home.

* * *

Kira sat straight up in bed with a start. She breathing was shaky as her wide eyes searched the room. She jolted as the lightning lit up her room followed soon by the clap of thunder that grumbled and rumbled through her entire apartment. She hated thunderstorms. Granted it hadn't started raining just yet, but the lightning and thunder would keep her awake until it settled down.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed and pushing up she got to a vertical base and padded down the hallway into the kitchen as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She sipped from the glass as she looked out the kitchen window. She jumped out of her skin as she glass slipped from her fingertips when a loud knocking on her front door nearly scared her to death. The glass shattered as her feet got soaked.

"Shit." She mumbled and jumped again as the knock came again at the door. She reached over and flipped the kitchen light on as she looked down and stepped around the glass shards. She looked at the microwave clock and saw it was 2 AM.

Who the hell is banging on her door at 2 in the freaking morning?

She walked over after she quickly dried her feet off with paper towel and looked through the peep hole in the door. "Oh my God." She unlocked the dead bolt she pulled the door open.

"HEY!" Roman practically yelled. "CAN I COME IN?" He questioned in a booming voice.

Kira put her hand over Roman's mouth as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment before closing the door and pushing him against it. "Are you drunk?" Kira asked wide eyed as Roman stared back at her.

"Ummm…Just a little." Roman slurred slightly. He held his hand out and when she didn't move he grabbed her hand and placed his Chevy Tahoe keys in her hand. "Don't let me drive home." He stated.

"Jesus Christ, please tell me you didn't drive here Roman." Kira all but begged.

"Well I sort of did, but I promise I drove slowly." Roman admitted.

Kira didn't think her eyes could widen anymore until Roman verbally admitted he drove to her apartment. "Did you actually make it into a parking space or did you just park on the grass?" She asked; when he shrugged she cringed. "Okay, I'm going to go check your vehicle, sit down on the couch and relax for a minute."

"Sure thing." Roman said as he walked away.

Kira watched as he sauntered into the living room and plopped down on her black leather sofa with a sigh. She slipped on her flip flops and ran down the stairs and out the front door and cringed again as she noticed not only had Roman NOT parked in a parking space labeled guest, but he actually backed up onto the curb; shaking her head she got in and moved his vehicle over and parked it next to her Toyota in the guest spot. She relocked it and set the alarm and jogged back upstairs.

She walked into the door and placed his keys in the first drawer of the table by the door just so he wouldn't know where to look before he sobered up. She walked over as she leaned against the arm rest of the couch as Roman's grey eyes opened and looked at her. "Would you like some water? Or maybe coffee to sober you up?" Kira asked softly.

Roman scrubbed both his hands up and down his face. "God you must really think I'm the family fuck up huh? Not that I've given you a reason to think different either way."

Kira wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm in no position to judge anyone else's life when mine isn't all wine and roses to begin with." She stated truthfully. "And if you're going to stay you should probably take that rubber band out of your hair or you'll have a worse headache in the morning which will not help whatever hang over you're going to have." Kira leaned over as she carefully un-wound the black rubber band from his hair before leaning over further and placed it on her glass coffee table.

"I'm going to make you some coffee. Have you eaten or did you drink on an empty stomach?" Kira asked softly.

"Empty, but if I eat now I'll puke later; well I'm going to puke later anyways. Can you skip the coffee and just do water?" Roman asked in a soft tone.

"Sure give me a minute, you're knocking scared me and I dropped my water glass. I'm going to clean it up real fast." She informed him as he nodded in understanding before she turned and went to the kitchen. She got everything cleaned up and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before she turned the kitchen light off and turned the lamp on at the far corner of the living room. She walked back in and sat on her feet on the couch a full cushion length between her and Roman as she handed him one of the bottles and set the other one the coffee table.

"Thanks." Roman mumbled as he twisted the cap off and took a couple of long drinks.

Kira waited for him to say something but he didn't. She watched as he leaned forward and tossed his cell phone and wallet on the coffee table as well. "So you want to tell me why you've decided to get shit faced and show up on my doorstep at 2 in the morning?"

Roman shook his head. "No, but I at least owe you some kind of explanation." He sighed heavily as he gingerly pulled his fingered through his thick raven hair. "This afternoon when Mattie and I were exchanging blows in my parent's backyard. My childhood came back. Matt and I used to duke it out in the backyard all the time. Hell my dad would throw us out and lock the doors and make us work our problems out before he would allow us to go back in and clean up bloody noses while mom tended to our black eyes and busted lips."

"That sounds very familiar." Kira stated.

"I came to a point where Matt landed a couple of good punched to my ribs and it pissed me off because if I break ribs it's going to fuck up my performance in the ring when I go back to work. I asked Matt why he was defending you and he said he had to get the bullshit out of my head or I was going to regret it. I said the one thing I never would've thought I'd ever say. I told him I would regret noting and then I speared him into the ground and heard my nephew cry out for his dad because I scared him." Roman explained. "I don't regret a lot of things in my life, because I've had a full enjoyable life, but today watching my nephew sink to the bottom of the pool and then have to be rescued because I was being a dick; because I just couldn't stop thinking you was some stranger who was going to purposefully cause harm to my family."

Kira watched as Roman leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees his hands clasped together as his forehead rested against his hands. "I don't know what I would've done had Koa not made it."

Kira frowned as she slowly moved over as her hand reached out and covered both of his. "Roman, no matter what happened today; Koa is alive and he's going to continued growing up and graduate high school and then go to college and get married. But alcohol isn't, wasn't and never will be the answer to anything in life. You need to sleep it off and sober yourself up, because when Koa gets released from the hospital tomorrow a hung over uncle is not going to help him. He's going to want to see you and Matt acting like the brothers you should be; he needs reassurance that you guys were only playing and that you're both ok."

Roman turned his head slightly as those amazing violet eyes locked with his. "I know this is probably too much to ask, but…will you come with me tomorrow; when Koa gets released?"

Kira smiled softly as she reached up and softly ran her fingertips over the top of his head and followed the flowing mane down his back. "It's not too much to ask. If that's what you want; I'll come with you." She patted his knee softly. "Now I have a spare room or you can stretch out on the couch, but either way you need to get some rest or you won't be any good to anyone tomorrow."

"I think I'll stay here. The coolness of the leather actually feels good against my alcohol heated skin." Roman admitted. He watched as she stood and left and a few minutes later she returned and handed him a pillow and a blanket. "Thanks."

"Just an FYI the spare bathroom is right down the hall in case the hangover hits you harder than you think." Kira advised before she smiled softly. "Night Roman."

"Night Kira." His low voice rumbled. He pulled his sneakers off and laid down on the couch as he threw his right tattooed arm over his eyes and let the alcohol lull him to sleep.


	9. Ch 9 Figuring It All Out

**Chapter 9** – Figuring It All Out

Violet eyes were in his dreams all morning long. Her soft voice telling him what needed to happen. She wasn't being bossy she was being completely real with him. He knew she was right.

When he'd left the hospital the day before and got home he'd done something that he hadn't done in years. He cried; he cried like a man who was scared that he'd almost been the cause of his nephew's death. He cried at the thought of Koa never waking up, never going home again and never having another birthday. His nieces and nephews were very important to him they were part of his support system; they were part of his loving family.

The nausea from the alcohol woke him up at 9 AM. He'd been laying across the couch belching up all kinds of nasty alcohol vapors. His mouth suddenly went dry and he already knew what was coming next as he jump up and bolted for the guest bathroom. He barely lifted the toilet lid before hitting his knees and purging the remnants of the binge from the night before.

Kira's head snapped up as she wrapped the towel around her body. She could hear Roman puking and frowned. She dressed in dark skinny jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt and combed the knots from her hair. Every time he threw up she cringed more and more. She walked down and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back and pushed the bathroom door open with her foot as she leaned against the door frame. Roman was sitting on his rear with his back against the tub and his knees bent; his forearms were resting on his knees and his head was down with his hair hanging in his face.

"Wow you look…You look really bad." Kira stated as she stepped into the bathroom and over to Roman. She squatted down as she took his hand in hers; her insides fluttered slightly in her chest when she felt Roman's fingers wrap around hers. "How are you feeling big man?" She whispered softly as she handed him the bottle of water and then carefully pulled his hair out of his face with her free hand.

Roman cleared his throat. God she really smelled good. He took the bottle of water and placed it on the floor between his thighs. "Like there's a drum chorus beating a tune in my head. I'm sorry about showing up so late last night – err this morning."

Using her free hand Kira dug in her back pocket and produced two extra strength Excedrin's. "Take this and drink all that water and hopefully the drum chorus will ease up on your brain. You're more than welcome to shower here if you like; I mean I know you probably don't have any clothes with you."

Roman finally looked up at Kira. "Actually I have my gym clothes and a spare set of regular clothes in a gym bag in the Tahoe. I was going to go to the gym and my Tahoe detoured me to the bar instead. But I don't know where my keys are."

Kira laughed softly. "I hid them, so you wouldn't drive; in case you tried to leave. I'll go get the bag; hop in the shower, there's clean towels in the cabinet behind the door. I'll put your bag in the spare room. You want some coffee or umm tomato juice? I heard it's good for a hangover."

Roman chuckled as he took the pain killers and swallowed them with the water. "I think I'll stick with the water if you don't mind, but thank you." He watched as she stood up and held her other hand out as he took it and she pulled him up to his feet. She disappeared out the door as he pulled his clothes off and got in the shower.

He couldn't believe how nice she was being to him. By all rights she should be throwing a plugged in hair dryer in the shower and do away with his stupid ass. But apparently he was still misjudging her. He sighed heavily as he washed and actually conditioned his hair. Thank God the shampoo and conditioner didn't smell all girly. It was fine he had a bottle of his cologne in his bag.

Roman got out of the shower and dried off before securing the towel around his muscular waist and padded across the hall to the spare room where he found his bag sitting on the foot of the bed. He closed the door and got dressed. He was really thankful Kira had the sense to not let him drive home; he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to actually get hammered and drive to her apartment. He was lucky he hadn't gotten pulled over.

There had been a few horror stories about past WWE superstars who'd gotten DUI's; Taylor Rotunda – who wrestled under Bo Dallas in NXT which is WWE's developmental company – His brother Matt's ex-tag partner Shane Helms – Kurt Angle – Hell even Ted Dibiase Jr. It was all sheer stupidity on their part and well – clearly on his too.

Roman shook his head as he smoothed the burgundy cotton shirt over his chest that that two buttons on the collar, but he left them undone simply for the fact that his neck was just about as wide as his head and he wasn't trying to have his own apparel choke him out. He combed out his hair before pulling it back in a relaxed bun at the nape of his neck. He tied his sneakers and pulled his jeans down over top of them as he left the room.

Kira looked up from her book from her normal sitting spot in the corner of the kitchen counter as Roman walked into the room. "You want to eat yet or no?"

Roman shook his head. "No, I'm still fighting the hang over but doing it a little less now that my headache went away. Do you happen to know where my cell and wallet are?"

Kira nodded. "Coffee table." As she pointed towards the living room and her eyes sank back down to the book open in her lap.

Roman walked into the living room and pushed his wallet into his back pocket and his cell into his front pocket. He picked up his watched and secured it around his left wrist. "How is that counter comfortable on her butt and why don't you read from an overstuffed chair in the living room like a normal person?" Roman asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

Kira shrugged. "You know a lot of people ask me that and I honestly have no answer for them. I just sit where I'm comfortable and if I'm comfy I can literally read or sleep anywhere." Her heart did some mini flips when his chuckle filled the air.

Roman groaned slightly. "Remind me to never drink again; seriously." He stated as he made a face.

Kira laughed softly as she jumped down from the counter and grabbed a little bottle and took the top off before grabbing Roman's hand and shaking two pink pills into his palm. "Take them with water; it will help with the nausea." She grabbed a couple of more bottles of water and slipped them into her mini backpack purse before she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed Roman's Tahoe keys.

She couldn't help laughing as he groaned again. "See this is why I don't drink alcohol. I mean don't get me wrong I have other reasons, but I digress. Besides it's more fun watching people drink; didn't you notice me yesterday sitting around the pool party people watching. Drunk people do dumb things and if you're really sneaky you can get most of what they do on video."

Roman groaned again. "Oh God, please don't tell me you've got me on video?"

Kira laughed hard. "Not yet, but I'm sure I will eventually. You sort of caught me off guard at 2 AM. Are you ready to go?"

Roman nodded as he followed her out of the apartment. "No I seriously don't think I'll ever drink again. You've had plenty of times to video me. Hell last time I got drunk I insulted you and then crammed my tongue down your throat." He sighed heavily and shook his head at that stupid moment. "Though I will say; a girl who can take a tongue down the throat on the fly is number one in my book."

Kira stopped dead in her tracks half way to the Tahoe before she turned and looked up at Roman and two beats later the two of them were laughing like a paid or hyena's completely uncontrollably. Kira laughed harder as she watched Roman's cheeks pink up a bit.

Roman could feel his cheek heat up slightly. "I'm sorry I'm not sure where that came from." He could literally sit and listen to her laugh for the rest of his life. It was pure music to his ears.

Kira shrugged. "Well at least you're honest." And that was something.

* * *

Roman sighed heavily as Kira pulled his Tahoe to a stop in front of Matt and Mandy's home. He'd asked her to drive considering he was still battle the hangover. Thought he did have to admit he wasn't nauseas anymore and no headache. Kira was officially a miracle worker. "I don't know if this is such a good idea." Roman stated in a mumbled tone.

"Why not Roman?" Kira asked. "Family is family and they are going to love you no matter what you do. No matter how stupid you act or how big the stack of stupid shit you've done in the past. It's in the past for a reason. You did it, you're not doing it again – you've learned your lesson." Kira reached out and grabbed Roman's hand. "C'mon nothing bad is going to happen." She tried calming him.

Kira's head snapped around as she watched Matt's front door open and saw Matt walking out of the house and toward them. She smiled as Matt stopped in front of her and hugged her tightly. Matt turned his eyes to his baby brother. "Hey asshole, I came out to warn you. Dad said if we start any of our shit again he's going to invest in a ring and we're going to have to start working shit out in it."

Kira stepped back and just watched as the two brothers spoke in hushed tones. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they actually embraced. "Awww it's so good to see you two knuckleheads be able to put your differences aside so you can have a united front for Koa."

Matt growled as did Roman as they both turned and gave Kira the stink eye. She just laughed as she rolled her eyes before she turned and walked into the house. Matt nudged his brother. "There something you want to tell me?"

Roman chuckled as he shoved his brother back. "Nothing that doesn't end with me dying of embarrassment and stupidity; which seems to be the norm with me lately any time that woman is involved." Roman's chin jutted out towards Kira's retreating form.

"Oh no baby brother you have GOT to tell me more." Matt encouraged as he squeezed his brother's shoulder. "She's supposed to be your arch nemesis. And you two show up here holding hands and laughing. I've seen the stink eye thrown between the two of you more than two sixteen year old girls fighting over one dude. There is MORE to this story and I want to know what it is; embarrassment be damned."

Roman growled. "Okay, I threw myself a pity party last night for the guilt of almost causing the demise of my nephew and got hammered and showed up at Kira's apartment at 2 AM this morning. We talked a little which I remember some of, but our small conversations we've had today I remember better. She's quite the sweetheart."

Matt nodded as he clapped his brother on the back. "That she is little brother; that she is." Matt agreed and could already see the wheels turning in Roman's head to try and get himself closer to Kira. It didn't take a genius or brain surgeon to figure out Roman liked her; more than he was willing to admit.

The brothers walked into the house and Roman stopped at the sight of Koa with his arms wrapped around Kira's waist. He watched as she turned and her violet eyes bored into his. His breath hitched in his throat slightly as he tried not to show everyone who was watching that she affected him so much.

Kira reached out and for the third time that day she took Roman's hand and pulled him to stand next to her. Her heart fluttered again as she felt his fingers respond by gripping her hand back. Kira squatted down in front of Koa when he stepped back from her. She tugged on Roman's hand and watched as he took the hint before he squatted down next to her. "Koa, I think Uncle Roman could use a hug; he had a really bad night."

"He did?" Koa question.

Kira nodded. "Of course little man. He was worried about you."

"Really?" Koa questioned again.

Roman nodded. "Absolutely buddy." He winked at the little boy who hadn't seemed to let go of Kira's free hand yet. "You're one of my favorite nephew's. Of course I was worried about you."

Koa finally let go of Kira's hand as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "I'm sorry you had a bad night; I didn't mean to make you worry Uncle Roman."

Kira's heart absolutely broke at the scene in front of her as she watched Roman wrap his arms around his nephew. "It's okay bud. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Roman not realizing that all eyes were on him. "My bad night was just followed up with a good morning and it's bound to get even better now that you're home and safe."

That was all anybody in the family wanted.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the pool party and things seemed to be moving right along. The only difference…Roman and Kira were actually spending time together; rather than trading insults and bumping heads constantly. She's gone back to having Wednesdays and Thursdays off again, but instead of cleaning Roman's house on those days she would go instead during nights she was off of school which was Saturdays and Sundays. So spending her days off getting to know Roman himself was fun for her.

Kira was pulled from her thoughts on Roman as she felt someone bump her hip. She would be seeing him again in a day. She looked up to see Sydney looked back at her. "Hey, did you and Phil ever tell your family about you two?"

Sydney cringed. "Not yet. Don't get me wrong I adore Phil; actually I'm sure I more than adore him. But I'm just not sure how the twins will react to me dating someone who's not only their co-worker but slightly older."

Kira scoffed. "If they want you happy; they won't care if you're dating Santa Claus."

Sydney snorted. "I'm not so sure about that! You've met Jimmy and Jey they are protective as fuck and their little sister has been bumping uglies with their co-worker."

"Well if you'd like to talk or listen to me try to convince you to tell your brothers any sooner, just let me know." Kira offered cheekily. Kira laughed as Sydney made a face and flipped her the bird before walking into the back to get change.

Kira watched as Melissa and Elsa walked up. "Why do you two look like the cats that ate the canary or canaries in this case?"

Elsa laughed. "Well apparently Dean and Seth are taking us on a double date. It was supposed to be a triple date but apparently Roman and you aren't ready to put a classification behind whatever it is you two are yet."

Kira shook her head. "We don't have a classification yet because were just friends. We aren't really anything yet. We're still getting to know each other and it's what we need for the both of us. We may never be anything but friends and I can live with that."

Melissa looked at Kira. "You're lying. You know that right?" She asked her friend. Melissa may have been the shy one of the group but she could read people like the back of her hand; especially people in denial. "You like him and you can try to deny the fact that he's grown on you or you can run with it."

"YES! This is why I love this girl so much." Elsa crowed as she threw her arm around Melissa's shoulders and smashed her lips against her cheek in a smacking kiss.

Melissa laughed as Kira shook her head. "I never said I didn't like him Melz." Kira admitted out loud. "I just said nothing may ever come between us but friendship and I can live with it."

Melissa leaned forward as she stared into her friends violet eyes before she shook her head. "Nope I don't buy that for a second. If you and Roman only stayed friend you'd be crushed, but do you know why?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Kira chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Oh enlighten me Miss Cleo."

"Because a few months back you heard that man having sex with someone else and it bothered you. I remember you telling me. You said you couldn't put your finger on it but the thought of him having sex with someone really ate at your insides. It doesn't matter how much you two argued or bumped heads or traded insults. Somewhere in the middle of all that bullshit you started liking him. I'm not sure how deep your feelings go because even you don't know, but they are there just the same; whether you like it or not." Melissa informed Kira seriously.

"Why the hell would I ever go to a psychic when I have you Melza?" Kira chortled. She might have joked but she knew she was right…and now she just had to figure it all out.


	10. Ch 10 In His Arms

**Chapter 10** – In His Arms

Riding in the car to Roman's house the girls were buzzing with the excitement of seeing the guys. Elsa could just see the smile on Kira's face. "I know this is a sore subject but have you even told Roman about Jack or anything about your past?" Elsa asked. She didn't want to ruin her good mood but she wanted to ask.

Kira looked in the rearview mirror as her eyes met Elsa's. "I haven't told him yet. It's not like were THAT close."

"Yet…" Melissa stated

Kira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All we've been doing is talking. It's not like were making out or having sex. I have issues with my body anyways, you guys know what happened. I don't think I'll ever be able to be completely naked in front of Roman." She admitted honestly.

Elsa and Melissa frowned at Kira's admission. They knew if anything was to come of Kira and Roman; Kira needed to tell Roman everything. Both girls knew that if anyone could help her with her body issues it would be Roman. Melissa looked back at Elsa and nodded. They were on the same page mentally. Elsa nodded back. "You know Kiry you should tell Roman everything."

Kira locked eyes with Elsa in the rearview mirror again after her friend used her nickname. "I know. I just – I just have to figure out when to do it." Kira pulled into Roman's drive way as she put her car in park and kissed the engine.

Elsa poked through the two front seats as she kissed her friends cheek. "Don't think on it too hard. I'm sure Roman will be more than willing to help you through every bit of the problem; if you let him."

Kira smiled as she nodded and got out of the car. They walked up the back porch as Kira knocked on the back door. She smiled as Roman opened the door and chuckled.

"Why the hell are you knocking; you normally just walk in, you've got your own key and passcode." Roman stated as he watched the three ladies walked into the house.

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "Technically that's when I'm working; tonight I'm not working."

Roman looked down as his eyes locked with her violet ones. "Nope, tonight I'm working for you." He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek and watched as her cheeks tinged a bit. "Didn't know I could make you blush." He rumbled in her ear softly.

His deep voice sent a shiver racing down her spine. Kira smiled softly before biting on her bottom lip slightly. "I guess there's a first time for everything Mr. Reigns." As she walked through the kitchen she looked around before looking back at Roman. "Are you actually cooking?"

Roman chuckled. "I do know how to cook Miss James; contrary to popular belief I'm not just a pretty muscled up boy with some wrestling skills. I can cook too and yes to answer your question I am cooking for us tonight since the terror twins are taking their girls out tonight."

"Speaking of which…" Dean stated as he came around the corner into the kitchen. He stopped to hug Kira before kissing the top of her head and then moved to catch Elsa's lips in a sweet kiss before throwing her over his shoulder completely going caveman; her squeal was music to his ears. "Let's get going beautiful. We've got dinner reservations and these two need more time alone."

Elsa couldn't help giggling as Dean carried her out of the house and to Roman's Chevy Tahoe where Seth and Melissa were already sitting in the back waiting for them.

Kira shook her head. "Are they ever going to grow up?"

"Nope; I definitely think not." Roman chuckled as he suddenly lifted Kira up by the hips and planted her on his kitchen counter; so he could talk with her as he continued to cook.

* * *

The dinner had been great – the Italian restaurant that Dean had actually picked out was great. Seth had convinced Melissa to go for a walk along the beach that was basically in Roman's back yard as Dean took Elsa to a carnival which also wasn't too far from Romans.

Seth and Melissa walked hand in hand along the beach letting the moonlight guide them along the shower barefoot as the tide came in and out over their feet. Seth watched as Melissa stopped walking as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They'd been on at least a million days over the last few weeks and it was just getting better and better. No desire coursed through him for her…until her gardenia scent flowed through the air with the breeze, causing him to groan out loud. Seth couldn't stop himself from turning her around by the arm and cupped her face, passionately kissing her.

Melissa could feel Seth standing behind her, one minute she'd been thinking about him the next; his lips were capturing hers in a mind blowing kiss. She gripped his biceps and felt her knees going weak, when his tongue swiped her lips, she granted him access and his tongue swirled with her, and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth and gripped his biceps tighter.

He slowly pulled back when neither of them could breathe, his arms wrapping around her body, pressing her against him as their eyes locked. "I didn't mean to do that, but..." He simply leaned down, burying his nose in her beautiful hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent, making him heady with desire for her. This was the absolute last thing she probably needed, but for the life of him, Seth couldn't pull away from her or those hypnotic eyes of hers. "Fuck what are you doing to me, Melissa?" He whispered, his lips mere inches from hers, trying to keep what little self-control he had left.

Melissa looked up as her indigo eyes stared into his crystal clear clue orbs. She was trying to gage what he was thinking, feeling...Anything at that point. "Never apologize...It's a sign of weakness; I enjoy it when you kiss me." She admitted but couldn't keep the blush from tinging her cheeks; her eyes never unlocking from his as she caressed his beard covered jaw with her hands and ran her thumb across his bottom lip she smiled softly at him. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were completely drawing her in. "What makes you think you're not doing something to me?" She pushed up on her toes and captured his lips this time.

Seth's hands slid down her back to her ass, gripping it in his hands as he lifted her up, loving how Melissa's legs wrapped around his waist with ease. The fact that they were right by the ocean caused his brown eyes to gleam wickedly, never breaking the kiss. He kicked his shoes off and slowly began backing up into the water, deciding if they were going to have some fun on this suddenly single date; it would be in the water. Maybe Dean had the right idea with going their separate ways because Seth honestly couldn't get enough of Melissa as he sank low into the water, the waves crashing against his back. He broke the kiss, laughing at the look on Melissa's face, and leaned back more as he brought his lips to hers again, just wanting to be alone with her for a while, to feel her against him, wet and ready for anything.

Melissa couldn't get enough of Seth's touch or kiss. She just suddenly felt like she wanted to be with him always. She was still trying to gauge what would happen with him always being on the road, but honestly at this point she just wanted to be happy, and she was slowly getting there in this man's arms. She pulled back from the kiss as she stared into his eyes. She brought her feet back when he sat down and she sat straddled across his pelvis, letting the waves wash over both of them. Melissa pulled back a little never breaking eye contact, as she chewed her bottom lip a little. First she peeled her shirt off and then his, making sure to toss them further into the shore so the waves didn't take them. She pushed him back into the sand as she leaned over him and kissed his lips and rubbed against his body slightly.

Seth chuckled softly, loving her clad in just a bra and jeans on top of him, his bare chest having enough heat to where she wouldn't freeze, even though it was a warm night in Pensacola. "So what's on your mind?" He rumbled, trailing his fingers up and down her back, groaning when her lips met his in hot kiss, instantly rolling her over in the sand as the waves crashed over them. Seth didn't care if his pants and shoes were soaked; he was more focused on what he was going to do to this woman. "Melissa…"

Melissa pulled back from the kiss. "What's on my mind?" Seth nodded. "More important question; what should be on my mind? And before you ask - I don't know you tell me." Melissa pulled him down for another fiery kiss. She could feel it in her toes. His lips drove her insane. Her hand slid down and stroked him gently through his soaking wet jeans.

Dear lord this woman was going to be the absolute death of him! Seth growled against her lips, knowing exactly what she wanted. "You want my dick, you haven't been able to stop thinking about the last make out session we had when I made you cum while we were both still fully clothed. And neither have I." His voice was low and husky, sliding his hand down while she stroked him through his jeans as he sat back and rid her of her jeans; tossing them above their position in the sand, his hand slid down then he was running his fingers up her panty covered slit. "Mmm even through the waves, I can still feel your heat…" That just turned him on faster as their lips crashed together again, the moon slowly rising in the sky above them.

Melissa stared at him; everything he'd said was true. She couldn't stop thinking about the last date they went on; or at least after the date when she took him back to her apartment. It had been making her crazy all damn week. He'd been gentle with her like he gave a damn. But then he left her; having to go back on the road for work. She'd been expecting it. But if they kept it up, she didn't want him to ever leave her again. But knew that wasn't an option; she knew after all their long talks that he loved his job and she'd never be the one to tell him not to do it. She chewed her bottom lip as she kissed his lips softly a couple of times. "So do something about it." It was a nice challenge to him.

She was challenging him and that just lit Seth's blood on fire, the waves not even helping with matters anymore, arching a slow eyebrow. "Whatever you say beautiful." He reached down and unsnapped his jeans, his eyes never leaving hers as he shuffled out of them. His lips seared hers once again, his hand cupping her panty covered sex and ripped the material from her willing body, hearing her mewl of approval. He'd buy her a new pair of that's what it took, tossing it to the side with his jeans, honestly not caring if the waves took them away. Seth was completely mesmerized by Melissa, had from the first time he laid eyes on her with her shyness those enticing leaf green eyes of hers. Growling softly, his lips sealed to her neck as he spread her beautiful thighs with his knee, slowly beginning to push inside of her, grunting in satisfaction as his eyes drifted shut.

Melissa almost couldn't take it. A deep moan escaped her mouth. "Seth_..._" She loved having him between her thighs; if she could she'd have him there for the rest of both of their lives. Once he had filled her to capacity, he captured her lips, he could feel her breathing erratically as her chest rose and fell. He started moving inside of her and she couldn't help but let out another deep moan. "Oh God, Seth_..._" She looked up at him and she captured his lips as she pulled him closer to her.

Seth hissed loudly at the contact, still not believing how incredibly tight this woman was. Oh but what an exquisite tight feeling it was. Seth didn't stop this time, knowing it would be easier for Melissa's body to accept him if he just fully plowed right into her, so that's what he did. He didn't hear her scream, but her moans completely set that forest fire raging and he knew he had to put it out. He was the only one who could do it too, kissing her with a feverish pitch, ignoring the waves that lightly sailed over them as he started thrusting his hips in and out of her, giving her everything she craved and more.

Melissa was moaning as the waves washing over both of them. She wrapped her long tanned legs around him, as her fingers nails softly went up and down his muscular back, up and down his love handles, chest, his biceps, when he started thrusting harder into her she gripped his biceps. She'd have to remember later to check him for bruises. His biceps just seemed to be the thing for her to grab onto, of course at this point she wasn't above begging. "Oh...God Seth...Fuck me_..._" Her head fell back completely enjoying his raging erection thrusting into her so deep and hard.

Seth was completely lost in the unbridled passion between him and Melissa, not caring if her fingernails made him bleed because her pussy felt exquisite against him. Everything about her drove Seth completely crazy and he'd never, in his life that he could remember, felt that way about another woman. She did things to him, made his mind spin out of control, made him forget every bad thing in his life with those leafy green eyes of hers. He loved how they turned damned near forest green whenever she was turned on, he loved her shyness…he loved her. That one revelation forced Seth to drive as deep, hard and fast as he possibly could, craving her to cum all over him. "Cum with me, Melissa…" He growled in her ear, nipping it with his teeth, knowing that's all she needed to hear, their sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing with the crashing of the waves against the shore.

Melissa could've sworn Seth had gotten some serge of sexual energy cause suddenly he was thrusting into her extremely willing body deeper, harder and faster. When he practically begged her to cum with him, she leaned up and kissed his lips as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and applying a little pressure to his as her tongue snaked out and sooth it for him, and suddenly she had started cumming. "Seth!" She cried out as she was coming completely undone in Seth's arms.

"Melissa!" Seth roared out as his climax crashed over him, trembling because of much emotion was flowing through him at that moment, wrapping both arms around her body as they came together. It was explosive and turned both of their worlds completely off of their axels. Seth's tense body suddenly sagged and relaxed against hers, hoping he wasn't crushing her, kissing her softly as he buried his face in her neck, a wave crashing over them not even doing anything for both of their overheated bodies. He could feel her heart nearly beating out of her chest, his doing the same, and closed his eyes as he tried coming down from their sexual high.

Melissa was trying to catch her breath as both slowly were trying to back out of the ocean. They knew they had clothes around there somewhere. Melissa's whole body was on fire. They both slowly got re-dressed, as Melissa stood up she was sliding her jeans back on. They were actually partially dry. She didn't care what he did for a living if that's what he liked and that's what he was good at. There was just something about him that made her happy. She didn't know what it was.

Then she felt it; it was like a bittersweet pain. He was going to break her heart; not literally just figuratively. He would have to go back on the road the day after tomorrow; she was going to have to get used to it. At this point she didn't mind, tonight had been incredible. Making love on a beach, in the water; it was a first for her, but somehow she knew she'd was going to be experiencing a lot of firsts with Seth Rollins.

But for now she was just laying back in the sand staring at the stars, wrapped in his arms.


	11. Ch 11 Well Documented

**Chapter 11** – Well Documented

Kira watched as Roman moved around the kitchen stirring, cutting, cleaning; for a man his size he was actually quite light on his feet. She watched as he cleaned, deveined and clipped the tails off of some shrimp; as he turned and sprinkled herbs and spices in a pot of some kind of white simmering sauce. "Wow I guess you do know you're way around the kitchen."

Roman chuckled. "You already know my mother and sisters can cook and obviously Matt can too. If I came from a family that cooked and I didn't don't you think my mother would've disowned me by now?" He asked as he watched her laugh. He wiped his hands off on the towel he had hanging from the front pocket of his jeans before stepping over in front of her and pulled her sneakers and socks off. "I want you comfortable and I know you are most comfortable barefoot."

Kira watched as he untied her sneakers and pushed her socks inside of them before he put them by the back door and went back to the stove and was stirring the white sauce again.

Roman watched as she pulled her feet up to sit cross-legged on the counter where he knew she'd be comfortable. He moved over and grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the sauce before wiping the bottom on the side of the pot; not wanting it to drip. He blew on it for a minute. "Here try this and tell me what it's missing."

Kira smiled as she allowed him to place the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes closed as the buffet of flavors exploded on her tongue. She groaned softly. "Holy crap that's good." His chuckle filled the kitchen as he moved over and grabbed the pot on the back burner and poured the water and angel hair pasta in a colander, before shaking off the extra water. "I don't think it's missing anything. It's actually perfect."

Roman nodded. "Good. I wanted it to be perfect." His voice rumbled. He poured the pasta in a serving bowl as he scooped up the 3 dozen already cooked shrimp and tossed them into the sauce. "Those are going to cook for ten and then we can eat." He informed her as he walked back over and stood in front of her. "So I have a serious question for you."

"Ask away and I'll give you a serious answer."

"I know it's none of my business, but you never did tell me why you were running." Roman stated. He watched as her eyes went to the floor. His index knuckle hooked under her chin and brought her eyes back up to his. "Hey, none of that; if you're not ready I'll understand, but you have to know eventually I'm going to want you to tell me." He stated honestly. "I can't protect you from whomever you're running from if I can't see them coming."

Kira's eyes locked with Roman's beautiful grey eyes. "What do you mean protect me?" She asked softly.

Roman licked his dry lips as he cupped her face; leaning down he brushed his lips against her and he felt her gasp against his lips; a few seconds later and he really captured her lips with his. He felt her hands wrap around his wrists. He could feel her slightly trembling under his touch. He pulled back. "Now ask me what I mean." His voice lowered an octave as he licked his lips again and almost went to his knees at the taste of her mango lip gloss on his tongue.

Kira could feel her lips trembling slightly as she watched Roman step back and pull the sauce off the stove…Did they really just kiss for ten minutes? She looked at the clock on the microwave – yes; yes they did. "I'll tell you – soon. I just – I have to make sure I'm ready to tell you. It's not easy to talk about."

Roman mixed the sauce with the pasta and plated it before he poured two glasses of wine. "Look I am not forcing you to tell me. I want you to tell me but on your own terms. I don't want to scare you, but clearly I did when I kissed you just now."

Kira hopped off the counter and followed Roman into the living room as they sat on the couch. "You didn't scare me per say; I just haven't been kissed like that in a while. At least not the kind of kiss that makes your knees go weak."

Roman chuckled. "I'll remember that because if this goes where I am hoping it does. There will definitely be more kisses like that."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The dinner was amazing at the Italian restaurant and was glad he'd done his homework on it before making the reservations. They'd made their way around the carnival and rode every ride at least two or three times; he'd even won her a gigantic stuffed bear which he promised to get one of his Shield shirts on it so she could sleep with it and not miss him when he was on the road.

Dean looked down as he made a face when she pushed blue cotton candy against his lips. "C'mon babe, have some you can use the sugar rush." Elsa stated as she winked at him. She laughed as he pulled it into his mouth and was sucking the sugary substance from her fingers before he leaned down and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

Dean licked his lips and could still taste the sweet cotton candy from her lips on his own lips. He groaned. He looked down at Elsa as she looked up at him with those hypnotic emerald eyes. He grabbed her hand and yanked her against his body before he leaned his head down next to her ear as he gently nibbled on it. "Fuck this, I'm over this carnival; I want you now." He watched as she pulled back and started to say something when he covered her mouth with his hand. He leaned down and threw her over his shoulder as he looked around for the perfect spot. A smirk adorned his lips as he walked over to the photo booth; this was the perfect place. As he placed her inside he held up his index finger letting her know to give him a minute. He walked over and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker and made an 'out of order sign' before taping it on the photo booth door.

It was not too small but at least it was a more upscale photo boot with a full length door, a lock and what else? A working camera. This was going to be fun. As soon he stepped inside and closed and locked the door; his tongue was battling hers for dominance once again. His hands slid down and squeezed her ass firmly.

Dean sat down on the bench and pulled her to straddle his lap; immediately taking her mouth with his once again. He was surprised the bench was so comfortable. His hands slid up her curvy body and disposed of her top and her bra joined her shirt on the floor of the photo boot a few seconds later. His lips attacking her neck as his hands palmed her breasts before he plucked her nipples; instantly making them hard and swallowing her moans as he moved his mouth back to hers.

Her sexual appetite matched his and, no matter how many times they had sex, both were insatiable. Elsa's hand slid down his muscular chest to the button on his jeans, unsnapping it with a flick of her wrist. "Bad move to attack my neck, Ambrose. Such a naughty boy; you know better than that."

"Sometimes I just like being the bad boy for you." He mumbled against the shell of her ear. His fingers slowly slid up and down her jean covered thighs. "I think it's time to get rid of these." He pulled on the button of her jeans as they unfastened and the zipper slid down willingly. Her whole body was a temple he wouldn't mind worshipping a few thousand more times before the next day. Dean sat up as he cupped her face and softly kissed her lips.

Dean gripped Elsa's hips as he lifted her up and onto her feet as he peeled her jeans and panties down her legs. He kicked off his own jeans and boxer/briefs before pulling her back to straddle him again.

Every part of Elsa's body already ignited with the raging flames only Dean could erupt in her body and also extinguish. "I can honestly say I've never been with anyone like you before. Never this sexually charged either." That was a major stroke to his ego. She could already see a future with Dean, marriage and maybe even kids, two things Elsa rarely thought about. Right now, she would simply enjoy being with him and whatever happened, happened.

He was sexier with tousled dishwater blonde hair, more tousled than it was when he went to the ring. She'd finally taken to watching Dean and the guys in the ring. Every Monday night Melissa and Sydney would come to her place and watch all of the boys. Kira was still iffy about it so she did participate on Mondays.

Elsa ran her hands down his muscular arms as their chests pressed together and gasped when his pulsating erection brushed against her dripping sex, immediately covering her mouth with his again. "Fuck me, Ambrose."

Dean groaned into her mouth as he felt her press her naked chest against his. "I'll tell you right now, you won't ever have to ask or suggest. I'll know what you want and when you want it." He gripped her hips as he lifted her slightly and then guided his erection into her with ease. "I think you should hang on." He softly licked the shell of her ear as he suddenly moved around and planted her back against the wall of the photo booth and steadied her there with his pelvis as his hands slid down her legs to her ankles and pulled them up and locked them behind his back. "What do you say we make some memories?" He asked as he slipped a couple of dollars into the machine before he slowly pulled out before thrusting back into her.

The sheer dominance Dean exuded took Elsa's breath away as her backside bounced off the photo booth wall with every thrust he produced in her very receptive body. She could hear the camera snapping away. Elsa held onto his strong arms, knowing she'd never be able to get enough of this. Everything Dean did was precise and he definitely knew how to get the job done in the bedroom. Elsa whipped her head back, getting lost in the sensations as his mouth devoured her neck and ears, meeting him for every thrust. Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders, digging her nails in a bit to leave crescent shape moon indents in his skin and finally gripped his hair, slamming her mouth on his.

Dean already decided he loved being buried in this woman. Everything about her took his breath away. He didn't care if she wanted the moon, he would move heaven and Earth to get her anything and everything her heart desired. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in a long - LONG time. He groaned when she dug her nails into his skin but it was a groan of pure enjoyment. He could let her do that for the rest of his life and be completely happy.

He ceased all movement and let her down carefully as he stepped over to the bench and sat down before dragging her to him; he slipped right back into her body as if he always belonged there. He kept her back tight against his chest. His lips devouring the naked flesh of her neck and shoulders as his hands splayed across her naked body. He fed a few more dollars in the machine as he continued to bounce her on his dick.

"Oh Dean!" Elsa loved how he knew exactly what position to put her in and how to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. He was an expert. The feeling of him inside of her was wonderful and, if it was physically possible, Elsa would live with him buried inside of her. Everything about him completed her, at least in the bedroom. The intensity of her feelings for him ran deeper than any other man she'd ever been with in her life and Elsa knew she already belonged to Dean. Just as he belonged to her. Her head lulled back against his strong shoulder as his hands caressed her, her hand reaching back to massage the back of his neck before gripping his hair. Elsa couldn't get enough of doing that and gasped when Dean's hand snaked down her body to start rubbing her sensitive swollen clit with his thumb, his thrusts never ceasing. "DEAN!"

Dean pulled her hair out of his way as he sealed his lips to the back of her neck and groaned as he could feel her falling apart in his arms yet again. She'd done it quite a few times since they'd gotten together and he loved every single second of it. This time around she didn't notice that he had her facing the camera. As he continued to pump in and out of her and stroked her clit through her orgasm, his mouth went to her ear. "Open your eyes beautiful." He loved the feeling of her hand buried tightly in his hair holding him to her. As soon as she opened her eyes his thrusts increased tenfold. "I want you to see what I see when you cum all over me." His index and middle finger applied pressure on her clit and within a few seconds of her first climax they were both exploding into the second one; calling out each other names.

"Oh yes! DEAN!" Elsa bellowed out as they came together in one explosive eruption while watching each other's reflections. The look on his face was full of pure ecstasy and bliss, his face contorted in an almost snarl that caused a full body shiver to rip throughout her frame. Her mouth was partially open, their bodies coated in a fine sheen of perspiration and her fiery red hair was just as haphazard as his. She looked at the glass that covered and protected the camera for the booth and the reflection took her body by storm.

The vision of him pounding in and out of her, riding out their orgasms was too much for Elsa to take as she shattered yet again against him, squeezing her eyes shut since it was somewhat painful. She did love a little pain with pleasure though, arching her head to look back as Dean's lips crashed on hers. Seconds later, they collapsed on the bench and against the back wall in that position with Dean's arms securely around her, their mouths never detaching as he finally grew limp.

Dean looked down at the naked angel that was pressed against his naked body as their breathing calmed as did their bodies. On some level he knew they would connect. There was just something about this woman. He'd lost count on how many rounds they'd actually gone since being in his hotel room. He knew both of their phones had gone off several times, but there was no way he was going to stop worshiping her and her body just to answer the phone.

His nose brushed against her nose as they calmed down even more he watched as she stood and started collecting her clothing. "Elsa, don't think I missed that look on your face. You need to tell me if I hurt you. I know some pain is pleasurable, but I just want to make sure I never physically hurt you. That would be my overprotective side coming out." He stated honestly.

Elsa shook her head once she had her bra and t-shirt back on. "There was a slight discomfort, but it was well worth it." She winked at him letting him know she was okay.

He brushed a soft kiss across her forehead, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips before he pulled himself from the bench; pulling his jeans on and his shirt before stepping out of the photo booth and grabbed the pictures before anyone had a chance to swipe their photo booth porn. He watched as Elsa stepped out and he handed her the photos.

"That was the best date I've ever had." Elsa chuckled against Dean's lips.

Dean chuckled. "Well it will definitely be the most memorable one…And definitely WELL documented." He chuckled harder as she swatted his t-shirt covered chest before he wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbing his smokes from the front pocket. He lit one up and inhaled deeply; not at all surprised when she took it from his lips and sucked a drag off of it before replacing it back between his lips. She did it every once in a while after a particularly sexually charged romp; which was pretty much every time.

* * *

Everyone filed into the house from their 'double date' with their satisfied looks and sated sexual appetites. Elsa and Melissa followed the sound of the TV into the living room as they looked over the back of the huge over stuffed black leather couch and smiled. Roman was lying on his back and had Kira partially on him and partially sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. They were both sleeping so soundly there was no way they were waking them up. Kira's hand was resting over Roman's heart and his hand was over top of hers.

Elsa threw the blanket on the back of the couch over the two of them as Melissa turned the TV and lights off before following their respective men upstairs to their guest rooms.

The perfect ending to the perfect date night.


	12. Ch 12 I Got You

**Chapter 12** – I Got You

Kira had a permanent smile screwed onto her face as she was cleaning up the back of the bar at the restaurant. Matt smirked. He knew from talking with Roman that they had been spending a lot of extra time together and he'd finally kissed her to give her the not so subtle hint that he liked her more than he was really willing to admit. Matt had never seen his baby brother in this like; even when he was with Marie he never looked truly happy. He smiled but it wasn't a genuine smile. But it couldn't beat the smile on Kira's face right now.

"So any particular reason you've had the same smile on your face for hours? I mean you're cheeks have got to be hurting." Matt stated honestly.

Kira looked to the right and saw Matt standing next to her. She laid her head on his arm and laughed. "I know you know. I'm not stupid. You're Roman's go to listener when he needs to talk. Just like Sydney, Elsa and Melissa are mine."

"What did I do now?" Sydney asked when she heard her name being mentioned.

Kira laughed. "Nothing sweets; I was just telling Mattie that you and the girls are my go to listeners like he is for Roman."

Sydney smiled. "What are you seeing your hunky Samoan again?" She asked as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Some conversations just shouldn't be heard from you guys." Matt grumbled as he walked away.

Kira laughed. "Tomorrow. It's been a week since we first kissed – well since he first kissed me."

"Yea I know and then you fell asleep in his arms. Just let me know when you guys start rocking the boat. Because I'm very curious how that man is in bed. Hell I'm curious how all three of those stable mates are in bed. Though I'm sure they can't hold a candle to my punkers. That man is multiple orgasm city." Sydney admitted.

"That good huh?" Kira asked curiously.

"My thighs start shaking and my knees go weak and it feels like this white hot light is bursting through my limbs and out the ends of my fingers and toes and that's only from him licking the kitty. Can you imagine what happens when we are finally doing it?" Sydney stated nonchalantly.

Matt groaned from behind the grill in the back. "Seriously, you two; no more sexual discussions."

The girls laughed as they restocked the ice behind the bar and continued to clean. "So did you tell your brother's or cousins yet?" Kira asked quietly.

Sydney shook her head. "No, but Jimmy and Jey are going to be home and Phil is coming here tomorrow and were going to take the Amtrak down to Tampa and talk with them. I can't keep it from them anymore. I fell in love with my little tattooed straight edged hottie and it's been going on for months. I'm just going to have to bite the bullet; besides Phil asked me to marry him."

"I thought you always said you didn't want to get married?" Kira asked honestly.

Sydney shook her head. "I don't – or didn't that is. I thought about it so much that if I was going to ever get married…it would be Phil I'd take a chance on. Every guy in my past has been a dick to me. If they didn't try to get rough with me enough for Jimmy and Jey to kick their asses then they would cheat on me. Phil is just different. He's different about everything. He's gentle, he's rough, he's sweet, he's everything I want and need in my life. I thought it was just a fuck buddy game when we first started whatever it is that we do two years ago. Apparently, I was wrong – when he showed up at my apartment last Tuesday with a three stoned diamond ring and my name tattooed along the top of his left collar bone."

Kira smiled softly. "So diamonds and fresh ink do it for you huh?"

Sydney chuckled. "It's a start; though it does help that he has a body that won't quite. I have traced every tattoo with my tongue including his newest edition on that left collar bone and of course those hip dents lead to the promise land 24/7."

"Well the diamonds and ink will give you all the motivation you need to tell Jimmy and Jey." Kira stated honestly as she was pulled from her conversation as she felt her cell phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it from her jeans and hit the unlock button for the screen.

**Roman: Hey I'm getting home early tonight about 10. Feel like coming over and joining me for pizza and beer?**

**Kira: Absolutely! It will give me time to go home and freshen up a bit; order the pizza and I'll stop and get the beer.**

Kira hit the send button; the smile reappearing on her face again as she continued working.

* * *

Kira still couldn't keep the smile off her face when she got to her apartment and showered. Once she dressed and got her waist length hair under control and tangle free. She took off to Roman's but stopped and grabbed him a six pack of beer and grabbed a four pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade – Black Cherry flavor for herself. She wasn't much of a beer drinker.

Kira was glad she got both beverages in the cooler section that way they didn't have to be refrigerated. She knocked on the door again and could hear Roman grumbling in the house. She couldn't help laughing as he pulled the back door open and growled at her.

"Again with the knocking woman; you've got a key and a pass code woman - use it." Roman chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house; closing and locking the door behind her.

Kira placed the bag on the counter with the drinks before she turned around and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Roman what happened to your eye?" His left eye was swollen and bruised.

Roman watched as she frowned and leaned down slightly as she reached out and inspect it. He gripped her hips as he lifted and placed her on the counter of the kitchen island and let her do as she pleased to him. "So the TLC Pay Pre-View on Sunday was a little more brutal than I thought it would be. Actually I just projected myself to hard and sent my body sailing over the announcers table and my eye into a chair's armrest."

Kira's hands came up as her thumbs gently traced the angry bruise around his left eye. "It looks so bad. Tell me you had it checked out?" She questioned.

Roman smiled as he nodded. "Of course; the WWE has some of the best Medical people on staff for us. Whatever they can't provide for us we get shipped to a local ER for anything else not covered." He could see the frown on her beautiful face and didn't like it, but he did however like that she was THAT concerned for him.

Kira was very careful about touching his eye. She stared into his grey orbs as felt them warm her from the inside of her core out. She bit her bottom lip slightly before she leaned forward and carefully kissed the skin under his eye before slowly moving her lips around the shape of his entire eye even softly kissing along his eyebrow.

Roman's eyes were closed as his hands gripped her hips tightly; he couldn't help enjoying the sweet torture of feeling her soft lips as they brushed against the circumference of his left eye. Sweet torture that he truly hoped would never end. Her scent of Sunflowers perfume was making his body heady. His tongue came out and wet his top lip before he rolled both of his lips together; never moving an inch from where Kira wanted him. Her hands were cupping his jaw holding him in place. Her soft fingertips holding him still as her thumbs softly rubbing against his jaw line and against the scruff of his slowly growing five o'clock shadow.

All good things must come to an end and Roman growled softly as the doorbell rang; obviously signaling the pizza was there. Kira couldn't help giggling softly at Roman's growl of protest at the terrible timing the pizza delivery guy had. "It's okay big man; there's plenty more where that came from I promise."

Roman nodded before he leaned down and brushed his lips chastely against hers as he stepped back a little and lifted her from the counter and placed her on her feet in front of him. "I'll go ring his neck." He chuckled when Kira swatted his arm. "I mean get the pizza." He walked away to the front door; which was just off the living room.

Kira laughed as she watched Roman walk away. She grabbed two bottles a piece for them and put the rest of the beer and Mike's in the fridge to keep it cold. She grabbed some napkins and a couple of paper plates and walked into the living room and could see he already had a movie loaded and paused waiting to start it with her. Kira sat down and watched as Roman brought the pizza over and tossed it onto the coffee table before opening it.

"Ladies first…" He stated as he took the plate she handed him before sitting down and opening one of his beers. She always read his mind; bottled Stella beer chilled and two with pizza. He watched as she put three pieces of pizza on her plate before she sunk back into the fullness of the couch and started eating the pepperoni off of it first. They'd had pizza enough for him to know it was either pepperoni or Canadian bacon for her. He loaded his plate and then placed it on the table as he lifted both her feet into his lap and then removed her sneakers and socks before placing her shoes next to the couch.

Kira smiled softly as he caressed the top of her foot gently; he'd already learned once not to touch the sides or bottoms because they were super sensitive and extremely ticklish. "Thank you." She watched as he winked at her.

Before grabbing his plate; Roman her bottle of Mike's which was her drink of choice since she couldn't stand the taste of beer and twisted the top off of it and handed it back to her. He stifled a groan when she placed it between her jean covered thighs and continued picking the pepperoni off her plated pizza. He sat back and started to movie as he started eating as well.

* * *

Once the movie was over Roman and Kira cleaned up their mess and had gone back to the couch. It was deemed a 'safe' zone. They sat talking for a while before Roman couldn't help himself and pulled her over to him and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands cupping his jaw again as he slowly pulled her to straddle his lap and his hands gripped her thighs.

Roman's tongue traced her bottom lip and then her top lip as she sighed into the feeling it opened her lips slightly and he took that as an invitation as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth as his tongue caressed hers. He swallowed a moan from her as his fingers tightened around her hips once more. He could literally sit here all night and kiss her. His hands slowly slid up until they breached the hem of her t-shirt. He was dying to feel her skin. Honestly, he wasn't trying to get in her pants because he knew it was WAY too soon for that.

The second Kira felt Roman's fingertips brushed against the skin of her torso under her t-shirt she pulled away and then suddenly backed away from him almost to the other end of the couch as she felt tears fill her eyes and she wiped her mouth with her hand; as if she was getting rid of any evidence that she'd kissed him.

Roman felt the instant change in the atmosphere. "Where did you go Kira?" Roman asked in a soft but deep voice.

Kira blinked a couple of times before her tear filled violet eyes met Roman's concerned laced grey eyes. "I need to tell you – I mean I'm ready to talk to you, because you deserve to know what kind of fuck up you're getting yourself into before we go any further with this or us."

Roman leaned over and grabbed a napkin off the coffee table before he moved over to the middle of the couch and reached the rest of the way to her as he dabbed her eyes gently letting the silent tears that were streaming down her cheeks and continuously re-filling and falling from her eyes; absorb into the napkin. "Just take a couple of deep breathes for me sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere and I'm certainly not judging you. I'll listen to whatever it is you need to say."

Kira nodded slowly. "I've uh – I've been running my whole life. I used to run away when my parents would fight because I didn't want to hear the screaming. They were toxic together. If I ran it was always to protect myself. My parents divorced when I was 10 and my mother immediately got remarried to a man named Tom Ballard. The entire situation became physically abusive very quickly. My mother learned as long as she kept her mouth shut Tom took his frustrations out on me. From the age of 10 to 17 I had 213 hospital and doctor's visits for broken bones, sprains, separations black eyes and concussions. The last time he attacked me we had gotten into a fight he told me not to talk to my father that way and I told him he wasn't my father. He twisted my left hand up between my shoulder blades and broke my wrist. It was the last time I ever saw either of them."

Roman frowned as he reached over and took her left hand into his before letting his soft fingertips glide over the skin of her wrist; pulling her left hand to his mouth he placed soft kisses around her left wrist. "Continue…" He encouraged. He didn't want to say much for fear she would stop and he honestly didn't want her to have to go through the daunting task if trying to explain the whole thing in spurts. He wanted her to get it all out right now tonight so he could hopefully help her move on from whatever it was she was running from.

"Jackson James was a different story. I met him when I had barely turned 20. He had been on the Sherriff's department for three years when I met him and he was working his way into becoming a detective. The first three years was actually pretty great. He made detective and suddenly he was slated to go undercover to catch some drug transportation ring in Seattle. Before he left he asked me to marry him and I couldn't say no. I was so in love with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was undercover for 3 months; no contact, no phones calls, no coming home at the end of his shift at night."

Kira let out a shaky breath. "The only way I knew he was still alive was his partner Mike. He would call and give me updates when he could. The night he came home after the bust I had never been so happy to see him…but he was different. He wasn't the same man I fell in love with. Apparently to get close to the head of the drug transportation there were certain things he had to do and 9 times out of 10 he had to sample the product that was being moved. Cocaine and Angel Dust was right there at his fingertips and apparently he gotten himself addicted to both. Don't get me wrong when Jack was sober he was all about us; when he was high he was all about him and how he could dominate me in the bedroom."

"Dominate you?" Roman asked as he narrowed his eyes. He hadn't meant to stop her in mid-thought but he had to ask.

Kira nodded. "Yea, suddenly we weren't making love anymore – when he was high it turned into a BDSM and it was very painful to have to endure for two years. Jagged metal nipple clips, ropes so tight if you move even a little you get burned, hand cuffs cutting into the flesh. After one of his dominating sessions I usually passed out to the point of not moving for 12 solid hours. I heard nothing I saw nothing. I was physically exhausted and drained and literally couldn't even move. One morning after a particularly exhausting session I could smell something burning and I felt like my sides were on FIRE. I tried to move and the pain increased."

Kira swallowed hard as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "You see the night before we'd been out with friends but I could tell he was coming down and needed a fix. I didn't know it at the time but he had taken to stealing evidence from the Sherriff department's evidence locker. On the way home he stopped at the department and we walked inside and in front of me he got into the locker and stole more evidence. He got so unbelievably high that night. That we were going at it for 6 hours; I mean I can do a marathon of love making but he was pissed off because he was so high he couldn't cum. So he took it out on me. When I woke up the next day with the burning pain in my side; he branded me – literally." She could feel the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"What do you mean he branded you?" Roman asked. He could tell it wasn't good. It was not good at all. Roman watched as she stood and moved to stand in front of him she turned to the side and slowly lifted her t-shirt and suddenly Roman felt very sick to his stomach. He moved to sit on the edge of the couch as kept Kira standing between his legs. When she said he branded her – she really WASN'T kidding; she had been branded with a branding iron and it looked like it was his own personal stamp; Property of Jackson James. He could understand now why he hadn't seen her without her shirt on at the pool party.

Kira could feel her body shaking as she was attempting to hold her breath. "I've uh – I've been try to save money to get them removed. Apparently removing an actual brand from your skin is harder to remove than a tattoo. It was p-pretty much the last s-straw. His partner Mike hooked me up with someone who could change my name legally and get me a legal Social Security number and then Mike called Dain because apparently Mike we to college with him and Mattie. Next thing I know I'm driving from Seattle Washington to Pensacola, Florida. The DEA is doing the investigation and once they arrest Jack I have to go back and testify against him."

"Them?" He caught it when she said it. He should've known when she meant when she said it, but he watched as she turned around and she's not only been branded on her right side but her left as well. Both brands were asymmetrical and on the skin between her ribs and hips. Roman's soft fingertips touched the scorched skin; he didn't miss her whole body flinching at his touch.

Kira watched as Roman reached over to the table and turned the TV off with the remote before he leaned over and lifted her into his arms. She wasn't expecting it but wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are we doing?"

"Doesn't matter you're coming along for the ride." Roman smiled softly as he brushed his lips across hers as he walked upstairs and placed her on his bed. He walked over and shut the door before turning off the lights; the moonlight was filtering through the windows and was the only source of light in the big room. Once he was back over and lying in bed with her wrapped in his arms. He could still feel her trembling slightly. He looked down with her facing him; they could see each other with the moonlight in the room. "We'll get them removed Kira."

Kira's eyes widened. "What?" She knew what she heard him say; but she had to ask. "Roman I didn't tell you all of them just to…" She trailed off when Roman shook his head.

"I know you didn't, but I'm telling you right now; well get them removed. I don't care what it costs or where we have to go to get them taken off your skin." Roman stated honestly and in a firm voice which left no room for argument. He could see the tears gathering in her eyes again.

"Has anyone ever told you; you're the sweetest man on the planet?" Kira asked as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest.

Roman chuckled as he softly kissed the top of his head. "I'm not and I certainly never expected to hear those words come from your mouth. But I'm definitely working on it sweetheart. For now I want you to relax and let yourself go, but I got you. I'm not letting go and no one is ever going to hurt you again." Roman stated with all the honesty shining in his eyes as he looked down and those violet eyes pulled him in again.

Kira felt Roman's arms tighten around her. His declaration of protection wrapped her in a cocoon as she inhaled his scent and let herself fall into the first peaceful sleep she'd hand in weeks.

Roman watched Kira sleep for a couple of hours before he let the slumber take him under as well.


	13. Ch 13 Damn Fine Idea

**Chapter 13** – Damn Fine Idea

Hazel eyes looked over at the beautiful woman driving. "You're sure you want to do this today? I know you've been putting off telling your brothers for a bit and if you're not ready I don't want to force you into it." Phil stated as he slouched a little more in the burnt orange Chevy Camaro.

Inky black eyes turned towards the man in her passenger seat as she pulled into a parking spot at the Amtrak station before killing the engine. She smiled softly as Phil lifted her hand to his mouth and he brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles before she shook her head negatively. "We already told mom and dad. Dad was kind of surprised because he didn't know I was dating anyone, but you know me I don't keep squat from my mom. Jimmy and Jey are a different story. They've been my protectors since birth. They are going to be a little more difficult. But we need to do it. I accepted your proposal. I'm wearing your ring." She waved her left hand showing off the three stone diamond ring perched on her left ring finger.

Phil smirked. "As long as you're sure baby." He watched her nod. "That's what I like to see. Let's go before we miss our train."

* * *

They were an hour into the Amtrak trip from Pensacola to Tampa which was 2 ½ hours long. Driving by car it would've been 6 hours. They weren't trying to deal with a bunch of fans so they were in a private travel car. There were two benches facing each other with metal racks above for luggage or whatever. The benches were over stuffed and extremely comfortable. The private room had their own bathroom too.

Phil was laying with his head in Sydney's lap the navy blue tank dress was a nice contrast to her skin and she had on navy blue flats to match it his right arm was against the back of the seat and his left had gone up behind his head and was caressing her knee softly. His hand started sliding further up and when he expected to run into the barrier that were her panties and found none – his eyes snapped open when she giggled at his suddenly realization.

His hazel eyes came up and locked onto inky black as a smirk played on her beautiful red lips. "Well aren't you a naughty thing." Phil's voice dropped an octave as he continued to let his fingertips trace her already slick folds.

Sydney could feel her core heating up with every gentle slip of each of his fingers. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as her hand weaved into his hair and tightened. She moaned softly as his finger sought out her nub and circled it furiously enough to tease her; making her body drench his digit before pulling away and sucking his finger into his mouth to taste her.

Who was he kidding?

That wasn't a taste it was a sample of more to come.

Phil rolled off the seat and onto his knees as his hazel eyes looked up and he couldn't stop the smirk from sliding across his lips. He licked his lips as he pulled her navy ballet flats from her feet and pulled Sydney to stand up in front of him as he remained on his knees.

Sydney looked at Phil skeptically. "What are you thinking?" She asked in a breathy voice. He had definitely gotten a forest fire going in her body with just the little bit of playing he'd done.

Phil tugged on his lip ring with his teeth. "I want your thighs here…" He tapped his shoulders. "I want your eyes here…" He pointed to his eyes. "And I want your naked pussy here…" He pointed to his tongue.

Sydney bit her bottom lip even harder. She did love the dirty talk coming from Phil's mouth. It was just awkward coming from past boyfriends, but Phil was different. Sydney looked up as she grabbed the luggage racks on either side of the room as she lifted herself up; she watched as Phil crawled on his knees positioning himself as she wrapped her thighs around his shoulders and neck; her ankles crossing in the middle of his back.

Phil groaned as her arousal hit his senses like a freight train. "God you always smell so good baby." He looked up and their eyes locked. He let his tongue delve into her folds and listening to her mewls of approval was enough to get him to feast further on her body. His hands cupping her backside to keep her balanced on his shoulders while her head lulled back but her hands stayed gripping the overhead luggage racks.

Sydney's blood felt like molten lava flowing through her veins. She was being stubborn and not trying to let herself go yet.

Phil growled against her core and her squeal was music to his ears. "Cum for me, baby." It wasn't a request it was a demand. He wanted to taste her,

Sydney shook her head negatively. "I don't want you to make me cum with your tongue." A mischievous glint in her eyes; she squeezed her thighs when she felt Phil push two fingers into her tight channel. Her eyes widened. "You're not playing fair." She accused in a moan from the back of her throat.

Phil chuckled. "I never claimed to play fair baby; you know me. You also know I'm going to make you cum harder if you don't cum now." Phil chuckled again when she pouted her bottom lip out. "You're going to cum more than once and you will enjoy it. I promise. Now suck that bottom lip in and let go baby." His thumb began circling her nub as his tongue continued to assault her senses.

3 seconds later, Sydney's toes curled, her thighs tightened around Phil's neck as she threw her head back and yelled her release. Phil chuckled at her responsiveness to him. He loved how she responded to him EVERY TIME. Whatever essence he didn't get lapped up into his mouth with his tongue he could feel sliding down his fingers and collecting in the palm of his hand.

Sydney lifted up and pulled her legs from his shoulders as she hit her knees in front of him trying to catch her breath. She bit her bottom lips as she watched him run his tongue from the palm of his hand to the two fingers coated with her juices; before Phil leaned over and capture her lips letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Phil stood from the floor and pulled Sydney to her feet in front of him. He let his hands slide up her arms to her shoulders where he hooked the straps of her navy tank dress and yanked them down around her shoulders as he smirked wickedly when he freed her breasts and immediately took her already hardened nipple into his mouth as his hands slid back up the tank dress caressing her thighs and squeezing her naked backside. He released her nipple with an audible pop. "Turn around baby."

Sydney did as she was told and felt Phil push her against the window of the private room; it was a good thing they weren't stopping or everyone was going to see her goodies…and then some. She felt Phil's hands as they pulled her hips out making her arch her ass out as he flipped her dress up.

Phil stood behind her ready to enter her; nothing said hot sex like voyeurism. Phil watched as Sydney gripped the cheap curtains framing the window as he bent her forward slightly and entered her; gripping her hips as his thrusts became filled with want and need. Phil felt her pushing back with every one of his thrusts forward. Her naked breasts smashed against the cold glass pane of the window.

Sydney stood up a little straighter as Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her head turned to the side as Phil captured her lips again; then tightened his grip around her. Sydney could feel his overly warm left hand sliding up her side to her chest as he cupped and caressed her breasts; his right hand went down and started rubbing circles around her nub; while kissing her neck and whispering dirty words into her ear.

Hips still pushing together Phil panted. "Jesus girl…You're gonna kill me."

"Well if I do that we'll never be able to do this again." She informed him.

Phil's eyebrows shot up. "We're doing this again?"

"Well discuss it later." Sydney smirked. "Just shut up and make me cum already." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

Phil started going faster as Sydney held on. He felt her walls clamp down around him as she started off moaning and ended up screaming Phil's name. Phil could feel her convulsing inside and his orgasm followed directly behind hers. Phil and Sydney both collapsed on the seat next to the window.

Phil pushed the damp hair from her forehead as his leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Syd." He stated truthfully as he helped her pull her straps back up on her dress.

Sydney smirked at the nickname. "I love you too Phil."

They sat back and tried to relax for the rest of the trip to Tampa.

* * *

Inky black eyes were pulled from Hazel as the apartment door was jerked open and Sydney was yanked into big tattooed arms that belonged to twin 1 - Jimmy.

"PINKY!" Jimmy screeched.

Phil felt the emptiness enter his senses but loved to watch Sydney with her family.

"Jey! Pinky is here!"

"PINKY!" Jey yelled from inside the apartment, but 5 seconds later was in the hallway abducting his baby sister from his twin brother.

Phil couldn't stop the chuckles as he received a one arms hug from Jimmy and then one from Jey once he relinquished 'Pinky'. Phil still couldn't stop the chuckled as they were ushered into the apartment.

Once inside the apartment both Sydney and Phil were greeted by Naomi Jimmy's fiancé. Phil still couldn't get his laughter under control.

"Keep it up chuckles." Sydney warned while giving Phil the stink eye.

Phil held up his hands as they all walked into the living room and sat down. "I just want to know; why Pinky?"

Jey smiled his big toothy grin. "When she was first born even then we were still bigger than her and she could only get her finger wrapped around our pinkies. Same as when she started getting older and growing up. We started calling her Pinky when she was about a week old and it just sort of stuck."

Phil smiled. "That's sort of a sweet sentiment."

Sydney made a sour face. "Yes and they are the Terror Twins 1 & 2." She stated as laughter filled the apartment.

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Naomi. "So why are you here sis? You said you were coming to talk I didn't expect you to show up with Mr. Best in the World."

Phil chuckled as he lifted his fists in their air. "BEST IN THE WORLD!" He shouted.

Sydney swatted Phil's chest. "When you're finished."

Phil pouted his bottom lip out like a scolded dog. "I'm finished."

Sydney reached over and tugged on his bottom lip before taking Phil's hand in hers and smiled softly. "I hope you two won't be mad or at least too mad. Phil and I have been seeing each other."

Jimmy and Jey's eyebrows rose to their hair lines practically. "WHAT?" The twins exclaimed together.

Naomi's eyes widened. "How long have y'all been seeing each other?"

Phil felt the padded foot stool he was sitting on dip as Sydney moved from the couch to sit next to him; where he loved having her – next to him. "We've been dating for about two years."

"WHAT?" The twins exclaimed once again together.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Don't mind the idiot twins. Apparently they don't know how to take news that their baby sister is happy." Naomi pointed at Jimmy. "And don't give me the stink eye boy! You already know you and Jey are both actin' a fool right now."

Naomi rolled her eyes again. "Well since dumb and dumber can't think of anything to say I'll ask. You don't request a meeting with family for no reason so what's going on?"

Sydney chuckled as she felt Phil wrap his arm around her waist before he softly kissed her temple. "Phil asked me to marry him and I've said yes."

And…once more. "WHAT?" Was bellowed from the twins.

"Ugh! Can you two think of any more intelligent responses to regale us with?" Naomi snapped out as she shoved Jimmy's head to one side and Jey's head to the other side since she'd somehow gotten sandwiched between the twin brothers.

Sydney and Phil couldn't help laughing. Sydney smiled. "Mom has known about Phil the whole time. Dad was a little more surprised. But given the fact that Phil actually asked their permission before asking me and I didn't even know about it. That was – That was probably one of the sweetest things he's done. With me being the only girl in the family; the respect was good on his part and he won dad and mom over very fast."

"WHAT?"

Naomi face palmed at the fourth outburst from the twins. "Please forgive them they've decided to go stupid and not come back. Look you two; eventually you're going to have to get over your retardness and congratulate your sister in her quest for happiness." Naomi stood as she walked over and embraced Phil and Sydney both. "I'm happy for you both. If you need any help with wedding plans or eloping trips to Vegas just let me know."

Sydney and Phil couldn't help chuckling at Naomi's offer of assistance. Phil looked down at Sydney. "You ready to head back to Pensacola?" Her nod of agreement was all he needed as he stood and took her hand in his and helped her to her feet.

"Wait up – wait one damn minute." Jimmy stated finally coming out of his retard coma. "You're going to walk in here tell me…"

"Us…" Jey interrupted.

Jimmy's eyes gave Jey a sideways glance. "Thank you brother. You're telling us that you and Phil have been together for two years and now you're getting married?"

Jey scoffed. "Then you want to tell me…."

"Us…" Jimmy interrupted."

"Thank you brother. You want to tell us that mom and dad knew and are happy about it?" Jey reiterated everything that was said. "What kind of reaction were you hoping from us Syd?" He asked honestly.

Sydney shook her head. "It doesn't matter what kind of reaction you're going to give me. Or what you have to say about anything that was discussed here today. You two have been my life protectors since my first day in the world. You're my older brothers and my best friends. No, I didn't tell you about me and Phil; but that was my choice not Phil's. You two can be too much to handle sometimes and I just wanted it to be me and Phil; keeping our personal life personal made it better, but we both knew with the engagement we couldn't hide it from either of you anymore."

Sydney walked over. "I love you both very much and once you get over the initial shock. I hope you can both forgive me for being shady, but be happy for my happiness." She pushed up on her toes and kissed each twin on the cheek before stepping back before leaving the apartment and heading to the Amtrak station.

* * *

As they boarded the Amtrak back to Pensacola Sydney looked up at Phil. "Well that went better than I thought it would."

"Yea for you! I have to tag with them this week coming up. You might be a widow before I can even get you to say I do – Especially if they leave me to the Hounds of Justice." Phil stated with a chuckle.

Sydney chuckled as she sat on Phil's lap as her fingers softly combed through his. "Well then let's get in some premarital good times now before I have to say goodbye to you day after tomorrow."

"Damn fine idea."


	14. Ch 14 Enjoying Herself

**Chapter 14** – Enjoying Herself

Her violet eyes were inspecting the naked flesh lying next to her; still in his jeans but no socks or shirt. He must've gotten warm during the night and removed them. It was the second night in a row they'd fallen asleep in his bed with their clothes on she was slightly disappointed; he was leaving for the road to go back to work tomorrow morning. Her violet eyes swept over the soft flesh that was covered in the Samoan tribal tattoo. The way it covered his right shoulder; it went back and then slid down his long muscular arm looking like armor. Obviously it was just his own special brand of armor.

Without even thinking her fingertips came up and slowly started tracing the intricate pattern across his shoulder before her fingers started to descend down his bicep. She watched as he slept on his stomach. She had to admit she wouldn't mind him lying on his back so she could watch his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing, but the view of his widely expanded back was just as beautiful. His naturally tanned skin was a couple of shades darker than her own. Of course she hadn't been in Florida that long so she was still working on the perfect tan.

His hair was still pulled back in a large bun at the nape of his neck. He was going to have a headache. She reached over and un-wrapped the black rubber band from his hair and put it around her wrist so she wouldn't lose it and her fingers went back to tracing his tattoo covered arm. Her index finger slid along the back edge of the tattoo as it went around the armpit and down the side of his back and her fingernails barely got to his ribs when he started to chuckle before his left hand snaked under his chest and grabbed her hand.

"That tickles…" He softly rumbled as he slowly rolled to his left side and faced a smiling Kira. "My god, how are you this beautiful this early in the morning?" Roman asked as he cupped her cheek. He'd never been woken up in such a sweet soft way. What was this girl doing to him?

Kira smirked but couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks; her hand went up and held his hand against her cheek as she leaned into his warmth. "Lose something last night?" She asked as her index finger ran down the middle of his bare chest, causing Roman to groan audibly.

Roman felt his dick jump in his jeans and couldn't help but chuckle; after he got his hormones under control. "I got a little overheated."

"You want some breakfast?" Kira asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

Roman's eyes widened. "You're going to cook me breakfast?" He asked and laughed when she smacked his jean covered thigh. "Yes…Yea I'd love some breakfast. Why don't you go ahead and head down to the kitchen I have a couple of phone calls I need to make."

Kira shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Sure. I'll meet you down there." Kira stood from the bed and started to leave when she stopped and went back over and pulled his rubber band from her wrist as she handed it to him.

Roman went to take it but instead grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the bed and captured her lips. Roman chuckled as she pushed on his chest and mumbled something about morning breath; he locked his arms around her body and deepened the kiss. He didn't care if she just ate the ass of a horse; nothing would ever stop him from kissing her. He loved the feel of her lips against his and the way her tongue moved in his mouth and caressed his own tongue. He loved how she would gently nip his bottom lip and then soothe it with her tongue. His hands slid down and squeezed her hips as he brought the kiss to an end.

Kira laughed. "I can't believe you just kissed me with my stinky morning breath."

Roman chuckled. "I can't imagine mine smells any better beautiful. Get used to it. I enjoy kissing you." He laughed again as she shrugged her shoulder and gave him a verbal 'ok'.

"Can I go cook now?" Kira asked. She couldn't help giggling when he nodded but not before he softly kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips once more before he let her go.

Roman watched as she combed her fingers through her slightly sleep tousled hair as she made her way from the room. He could hear her padding across the wood floor and then down the steps into the kitchen with her bare feet. He rolled over onto his back as he scrubbed his hands down his face. There was something about that girl that just made him want to keep her in bed with him all day. Not necessarily naked; not everything was about sex, but just wrapped in his arms kissing, touching, licking and even tasting. Just exploring and getting to know each other on an intimate level. He finally reached over and snatched his cell phone off the night stand and swiped through his contacts; finding the name he hit the call button and waited for the other person to pick up.

A smile crept across Roman's face as the familiar voice greeted him. "Geno, I got a question for you bro…"

* * *

Kira smiled as she pulled about 4 eggs out and whipped them in a bowl before adding some vanilla and milk to the mixture. She pulled the break out and then put the bacon in the microwave. She got the bread dipped and placed on the grill. She flinched slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Roman's deep chuckle filled the kitchen. "Sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to startle you."

Kira shook her head as her free hand covered his as she flipped the French toast with the spatula. "Do you want any eggs or sausage or is this enough?"

Roman's grey eyes looked at the French toast and the bacon. She already had a stack of both as he shook his head. "Nope this looks good." Roman helped take the food to the table which had already been set. He sat down and watched as Kira grabbed two glasses of milk and set one down in front of each of them as they began eating.

Once they finished Roman insisted on cleaning the kitchen and placed Kira on the counter so they could talk. "So what am I a counter trophy?"

Roman shook his head. "You're not a trophy Kira. You're a beautiful intelligent woman, one I am going to continue to get to know. One I might add that I'm attracted too; if you couldn't tell already."

"Your mother is going to think you're mental; you know that right?" Kira more stated than asked. "You spent all those months being a little shithead and now suddenly a couple of months and you've changed your tune." Kira reached over and touched Roman's arm and watched as his grey orbs locked with hers. "And yes I've noticed. But you have to decide what you want to come of this; whatever it is we are doing or are to each other."

Roman dried his hands once he stacked everything in the dishwasher and turned it on before he walked over and stood in front of Kira. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her legs and leaned down slightly to stare into those hypnotic violet eyes. "I want you. I want all of you. But after your past and my past I don't want anything to fuck it up. So we'll go at our own pace. We'll be patient and we'll enjoy every second."

Roman watched as the sweetest smile lit up her face and his kitchen before he leaned over and captured her lips; he sighed into the kiss when her hands came up and cupped his cheeks and she held him to her lips. His hands left the counter and slid up her thighs and gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. He groaned audibly when she wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing her knees against his sides. His hands went under the back of her thighs and lifted her from the counter. He carried her into the living room; the kiss never breaking. He carefully sat down with her straddled across his lap.

The kiss finally came to an end as Roman pulled back and could see her lips swollen from it. Once he'd calmed himself down and saw she was calm too he wrapped his hands around her hips gently. "I called a friend and I think we've got a couple of options with your branding." He ran his head over his slicked back hair that he'd pulled into a bun again. "If you don't want them removed by surgery or if it's going to be too painful to get them removed; I have a friend who specializes in tattoo cover ups. But I don't know how you feel about getting your skin inked. I want you to be happy with whatever you chose just know whatever you do chose I will support you either way."

Roman softly kissed her lips again. "You figure it out and when I come off the tour next week for the Christmas break you can decide then or whenever." He pushed his fingers through her waist length ash blonde hair; capturing her lips again.

Today was going to be a getting to know your lips kind of day.

* * *

Elsa stood in her bedroom packing up her suitcase; she'd spent the last two days in Tampa with Dean and they took the Amtrak back to Pensacola with Seth and Melissa the night before. Dean and Seth had asked the girls to come on the road with them for the week. It was probably too soon to do something like that, but the guys insisted they would have a good time and they were adamant about wanting to share it with the girls.

Elsa wasn't much for planes, but Dean promised he'd help her get through the traveling part and she'd enjoy herself the rest of the time. She heard her shower cut off as her emerald eyes looked over and watched as Dean emerged from her bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his muscular waist.

Dean smirked as he noticed she'd not gotten dressed yet. She had actually been in the shower with him but finished up so he could have a moment to himself. Dean looked at the clock as he stepped up behind Else and his hands slipped around her still towel covered torso. "We still have a couple of hours before Roman will be by to get us. I'm sure it's going to be harder for him to say goodbye to Kira this time since he's finally figured out his feelings for her."

"About damn time too; if you ask me." Elsa stated. "I had just about enough of his stubbornness."

Dean chuckled as he placed soft open mouth kisses along the sensitive flesh of her neck and shoulder. "There's my spit fire."

Elsa let out a soft moan as Dean continued his assault. If she could find the right doctor she would have this man's lips permanently sewn to her body. Her head lulled to the side granting him better access to what he really wanted as she felt his hands tugging on the towel before spinning her around to face him and captured her lips.

It didn't take Dean long to feel himself harden with want and need as his erection brushed against the towel around his hips and against Elsa's lower abdomen as they both groaned out.

"Dean…" Elsa whimpered.

It was sweet music to his ears. "Yes baby." He answered her. He wanted her to tell him; tell him exactly what she wanted. He loved it when she would get verbal with him.

"I need you…" Elsa admitted audibly.

"Where do you need me, baby?" He prodded. He wanted her answer he CRAVED her answer. Dean smirked against her lips as she took one of his hands and slid it down her body until she guided his fingers to her already drenched core. "Mmmm say it baby. You know I want to hear you say it. Where do you want me?" He asked again.

Elsa smiled softly. She knew what he wanted to hear and she was never one to ever disappoint him. "I want you buried inside of me." She admitted for him. She whimpered as she felt his fingers toying with the opening of her core.

Dean could already feel her juices coating and running down his fingers thick like honey. Dean's gritty groan filled the room. "God you are so wet baby." His dick twitched and hardened even more painfully for the sweet torture.

"Only for you." Elsa admitted once more. It was true; no man she ever dated affected her body the way Dean did. Elsa felt the towel disappear from between their bodies as his hands slid down before he gripped two handfuls of her naked backside and lifted her with zero effort; her legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

Dean walked over to the nearest wall and pressed her into the wall and held her there with his pelvis he groaned again when he felt her soft hand take his throbbing erection into her small hand and stroked him a few times. "Oh God baby! I need to be inside of that sweet pussy." He captured her lips as she continued to stroke him. "Are you ready for me to be buried in this beautiful body of yours? Are you ready to scream my name?"

"Please…" Elsa whimpered against his mouth.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" He asked as he nipped her neck with his teeth.

"Please…" She whimpered out again.

Dean watched as her mouth slightly fell open as he guided his dick home which was inside of her body where it belonged. Both of them groaned at the friction. He couldn't even wait for her to get accommodated to the intrusion. His hips started to thrust; driving his dick in and out of the wet velvet glove over her body. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders and back and he didn't care. He loved that he could make her physically need to hang onto his flesh. "Ugh I love how you stretch and move to mold to my dick baby. I feel like my dick is being burned off by molten lava inside your pussy." He mumbled against her neck as his head dipped and caught a naked nipple in his mouth as he continued to rock in and out of her body as he pressed her to the wall. Any harder and her body impression would be in the drywall in her bedroom.

Elsa's arms tightened around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She could never get enough of him being inside her body. She'd walk away with a few hickeys and even a couple of bite marks, but her body belonged to Dean and she was fully prepared to admit that to anyone who asked. There was something sexually primal about this man. She didn't know if it was the way he spoke to her demanding her to admit she needed his cock in her or the feral look in his eyes whenever he was ready to be buried in her. Whatever it was she was like his personal 7-11. She knew her pussy was open for him 24/7 whether it was to snack on the kitty and fuck her raw.

Either way she was his to do with whatever he wanted.

The second his thumbnail slightly scraped against her nub had her throwing her head back as she started cumming hard and screaming his name like he knew she would; coating his dick with all the juices he demanded and wanted from her.

2 seconds later had him grunting her name as he spilled himself in her welcoming body.

Dean carefully pulled away from the wall as they body panted to catch their breath. He stumbled back; never breaking the intimate contact between them as he eased down onto the foot of her bed. He might've been limp but he was still buried in her and he wasn't trying to leave any time soon. His hands came up and brushed her hair from her face as he softly kissed her lips.

Elsa buried her face in his neck. If this was any indication of what the week had in store for her on the road with him; she was definitely going to be enjoying herself to the fullest.


	15. Ch 15 One Step Closer

**Chapter 15** – One Step Closer

The week went faster than anyone would've imagined and before anyone knew it Christmas was upon them all. Like every year Roman's parent's house was the meeting spot for nearly everyone involved with the family and Matt's restaurant. The house was nice and warm it was in the 40's and the rain was steadily pouring down outside.

Roman couldn't have been more comfortable as he sat on the floor of the den with Kira seated between his legs; leaning back against his chest as they enjoyed the roaring fire his dad had built in the fireplace. Everyone was scattered throughout the house doing their own thing. But they were the only two in the den just enjoying the quiet, the sounds of the roaring fire and the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree.

Roman looked down and could see the content look on Kira's face. She was turned sideways with her right shoulder in the middle of his chest; his knees were bent up and her right hand was absentmindedly drawing patterns on his jean covered thigh. Her left hand was up the side of his navy blue polo and softly caressing his side. If he wasn't careful he could fall for this woman and he would most definitely get a bruise when he landed.

Kira could feel the warmth of Roman's hand on the middle of her back. She sighed in contentment. She'd never been quite this relaxed in all her life. "Do we ever have to leave this spot?" She asked softly.

Roman rumbled out a chuckle. "I think my mother might want us at the dinner table in a bit, but we can come back when were finished."

"Promise..?" Kira requested as she looked up and locked eyes with the giant Samoan who kept stealing pieces of her heart.

Roman nodded. "I promise." Roman leaned down and caught her lips, he was fully prepared to make it just a small chaste kiss, but apparently Kira had other ideas as her left hand left his shirt making him actually whimper at the loss of her flesh on flesh touch; but her hand moved to his tattooed bicep as her fingers wrapped around the ink marred flesh and gripped him gently.

Somehow Seth suckered Melissa into a few games of Call of Duty in the living room and from the sounds of it Melissa was better at the game than Seth had originally thought. Seth would be taking Melissa to his hometown and spending New Years Eve with his family in Davenport Iowa; Roman, Kira, Dean and Elsa would be joining them. But for Christmas he and Dean usually always spent it at Roman's parents; except Dean had promise Elsa he'd go to her family's Christmas. Seth could only hope he made it through.

"Oh my God! My eyes! My corneas have been burned from my sockets." Seth exclaimed; effectively ending Kira and Roman's tongue dancing. Seth walked into the den carrying Melissa piggyback. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders every once in a while her lips softly kissed the side of his neck over his pulse point. If she kept doing that he was going to drop her.

Roman growled softly as he glared at his brother; before pecking Kira's lips one last time. "To be continued."

Kira nodded. "Absolutely…" She agreed whole heartedly.

Roman looked over as Seth dropped down to the spot next to roman and Kira. "What's up bro? I heard you getting your ass kicked in there." Roman winked at Melissa as he held his fist out to her. "Good Job Melz." She was such a mouse of a girl, but she was slowly coming out of her shell; VERY SLOWLY.

Melissa smiled and slightly blushed as she bumped her fist with Roman's. "Thanks."

Seth chuckled as he tightened his arms around Melissa. "What are you blushing for pretty lady? I thought I was getting you out of that shell." Melissa swatted Seth's t-shirt covered chest before he caught her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "You know I can't resist teasing you babe."

Melissa nodded. "I know. I'm working on it; really I am." She confessed.

Seth leaned over and kissed the shell of her ear. "Don't work too hard on it baby. I like you all sweet and innocent."

Kira shook her head. "She's not that innocent."

Melissa's eyes grew wide. "You swore you'd never tell!"

"I haven't I just thought Seth should know you're not that innocent." Kira stated and laughed when Melissa's cheeks flamed red.

Seth looked down at his mousey girlfriend and watched as she covered her cheeks with her hands. His hands gently wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands away. "Don't hide pretty lady. You're so beautiful when you blush like that." He chuckled as she blushed even harder and lowered her head. He hooked his index knuckle under her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. "None of that…" Seth leaned down and pecked her lips softly. "Now what is this about the not so innocent accusation?"

Melissa shook her head. "So embarrassing…" Her eyes went to Kira and pleaded for the violet eyed girl to tell them; chewing her bottom lip.

Kira smiled. "So one night after work we had a couple of drinks; okay so Melz had more than a couple but I was good to drive; I'd only had two beers. I was driving us to her apartment and on the way a suburban load of dudes pulled besides us and were messing with us. It wasn't anything that I had never heard before but senior slushy pants here; wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. The light turned green and we took off after the guy's basically hauled ass. We caught up to what we thought was the same suburban but it wasn't."

Melissa shook her head negatively. "No - no it really wasn't." She could already feel her cheeks heating up and her hands covered her cheeks again.

Seth chuckled as he pulled her hands down. "What happened?"

Roman chuckled. "What did y'all do?"

Kira laughed. "I didn't do anything but drive the car."

Melissa swallowed hard. "I sort of mooned an SUV full – of - umm – holy people."

Kira reached out and took her hand and squeezed it as both men roared with laughter. "I have never been more proud of Melz as I was that night. She was so ready to give those guys hell…It was just too bad it was the wrong vehicle."

Roman got his laughter under control. "Wait! When you say holy people…" He couldn't even finish his thought when laughter over took him once more.

"Nuns…" Melissa turned 15 shades of red. "I mooned a SUV full of nuns. I'm going to hell."

Seth leaned over and kissed the side of Melissa's neck. "Save me a seat babe! I've done enough rotten shit over the years, but at least we'll be together when we finally leave this Earth." He cupped her cheeks and captured her lips to get her mind off of the store they had just shared with them. "It's okay babe. Everyone does embarrassing things." He mumbled against her lips.

Melissa couldn't help finally laughing. "Yea but not to Holy people; people who give their life to God."

"It was a great way to go babe!" Seth teased and received another smack to the chest as he chuckled.

"Hey you four; come join the rest of us at the table – dinner is ready."

Roman looked over his shoulder and saw his mom standing in the doorway as she smiled back at him. "Okay ma, we'll be in there in a few."

Roman stood as he helped Kira to her feet before dropping a kiss on her lips as Seth helped up Melissa and they walked into the dining room to join everyone else.

* * *

Elsa smiled softly as her emerald eyes sought out Dean's greyish/blues. She was going to owe him big time for this. For the last two hours they had endured every stupid wrestling question her father had thrown at Dean. Just when she was sure there were no more stupid ones left – her father proved them both wrong.

"Isn't wrestling fake?"

Elsa could see Dean's eyes flare as they went from cool, calm and collected greyish/blue to flaming pissed off blue. Elsa's hand shot out under the table and grabbed Dean's hand and she shivered; she could feel him shaking with anger. "Dean - please…" She whimpered.

Dean gave Elsa a sideways glance. He was biting the inside of his cheek and the side of his tongue as hard as he could to keep his mouth from shooting off at Elsa's stupid father. This middle aged old fuck was really starting to get on his nerves. Every cliché question that could've been asked HAD been asked by this man and now the questions were just getting insulting.

"Umm the matches are scripted for certain outcome and choosing the winners and losers, but the actions in the ring and the physicality of it is very real. I've had my share of breaks, sprains and stitches to close bleeding wounds." Dean answered as cool tempered as he could, but at this point he was on high alert. He wasn't stupid he knew Elsa's father didn't like him and he honestly couldn't care much; it was Elsa he cared about and if her dad couldn't get on board with the fact that he wanted to be with her and care for her than that was tough shit. Dean wasn't going anywhere.

Dean could understand if the guy didn't know anything about the professional world of wrestling, but he ventured to think his daughter filled him in. He really wasn't trying to snap all over his girlfriends father, but if he asked one more stupid question he wouldn't be held responsible for the shit that would spew forth from his mouth.

Elsa's father Taylor sat looking at the latest boyfriend his lovely daughter had decided to bring home. He didn't like this punk one bit. "Wrestling just seems like a job to help you pass time until you either grow up to find a permanent job or a new piece of ass. I've heard about all you guys just screwing with innocent girls; you just screw them and leave them an emotionally scarred mess and leave them for their families to attend too. So how much ass do you get on the road while our daughter is stuck here in some fantasyland waiting for you to come home and make a wife and mother out of her?" Taylor accused verbally.

"Or is she just your flavor of the month until you move onto someone else." Elsa's father spit out across the table. No, if he was being honest with himself he hated this punk sitting at his dinner table, eating his food and yea having sex with his daughter.

"DAD!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ Taylor what is wrong with you?" Elsa's mother asked in a shocked tone.

Dean placed his napkin on the table; stood up with narrowed icy blues pointed towards Elsa's father. "You know something I'm not one to ruin someone's Christmas or be an asshole in a house that I'm a guest in, but I'm officially done. I don't promise to be the perfect boyfriend to your daughter, but I don't cheat and I don't look for ass when I'm on the road working for a living. You can sit here and spout all your bullshit theories and stupid asinine questions, but until you've led the life I have you've not got shit to say to me."

Dean could feel Elsa's hand on his forearm as he looked over at her and noticed she was standing next to him. He covered her hand before he moved it down his forearm and laced her fingers with his. "I care about your daughter and it's because I care for her so much that I'm going to leave this house; without punching you in the face like I REALLY want to and probably never come back. And if we ever get married – do us both a favor and don't come to the wedding; that can be your gift to us. No one wants a cynical know it all asshole at their wedding."

Dean looked down and could see Elsa's emerald eyes filled with unshed tears. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked in a low gritty voice. The minute those tears breached her eyelids they were going to be the death of him.

"Please…" Elsa whimpered trying to keep the tears at bay; she'd never been so vulnerable in front of Dean.

Dean could tell her resolve was about to break; he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it as he looked at her mother. "Thank you for having me ma'am." Then stepped away from the table and led Elsa to the front door as he wrapped his black leather jacket around her shoulders and they walked out to her car; she handed him the keys for her Emerald green convertible Ford Mustang. Dean opened the passenger door for her and helped her in as he jogged around the back of the car and got in. The rain was still steadily coming down and they'd managed to stay somewhat dry.

Half way down the block Elsa's dam broke and her resolve gave way to a wave of emotions. Dean pulled the car to the side and put it in park; he reached over and undid her belt before he lifted her and placed her on his lap with her back against the driver door. "Don't beautiful; don't let his words bother you."

"T-They bothered y-y-you." Elsa sobbed out as she left Dean's arms wrap around her and bring her to his chest. She buried her face in the side of his neck as he stroked her hair and back softly.

Dean shook his head. "Babe, I said what I had to say because I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone be disrespectful to me or you. You're dad should feel lucky I didn't let my temper rip. I wanted to put his head through the sliding glass door, but I'm not trying to scare you or your mother with my temper."

"I'm s-s-so sorry I m-m-made you come today." Elsa sobbed into his chest.

"You didn't make me come; I wanted to because it was important to you that I meet your family. I know family is important to most people; it just doesn't happen to be high on my priority list. But you know what is high on my list?" Dean asked as he lifted her chin with his index knuckle; her blood shot eyes and still tear wet cheeks looked at him.

"What?" She asked softly.

Dean wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "You; you're at the top of my list. You and making you happy. That's what is consuming my life right now; just you." Dean sighed heavily before brushing his lips against hers. "So we can either go to Roman's parents or we can go back to your place and spend the day in bed. It's your choice."

"Can I keep your jacket on?" Elsa had to admit she did love his leather jacket.

"Sure as long as you take everything else off." Dean chuckled.

"Deal."

"Your apartment it is." Dean nodded as he put her back in the passenger seat and pulled back onto the road once she was buckled in.

One way or another this was going to be a goof Christmas for her.

* * *

Roman smiled down at Kira wrapped in his arms again. This time they were sitting in the corner of the huge overstuffed L shaped couch. Dinner had been wonderful with everyone there and though a few guests had already left; the majority stayed to open gifts in a bit. "So have you decided about the cover up?"

Kira turned and looked up as she chewed her bottom lip. "I want to do the tattoos. The brands are a battle scar they will always remind me of what I survived; tattooing over them will just show I moved onto a new life without the drama."

Roman smiled softly. "Do you know what you want?"

Kira nodded. "Yea, but I'm not telling you." She teased.

Roman chuckled. "Not a problem beautiful. You don't have to tell me. I got some more time off next week for the New Year; I was going to expand my tribal stuff. If you want I can make an appointment for both of us." He watched as she nodded in agreement. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to his tattoo guy letting him know they were both in. A few minutes later he got an approval date and time.

Roman was one step closer to erasing Jackson James from Kira's life.


	16. Ch16 More To Come

**Chapter 16** – More To Come

Violet eyes shifted nervously around the room as the buzzing sound got louder in her ear. The burning pain in her right side was incredibly annoying and brought back too many memories. She'd been quiet the whole time her right side was being done; not a sound – hell she barely breathed.

Kira was lying on her stomach as she was texting or trying to. Roman's tattoo guy Geno's baby brother Julian was doing her cover ups, while Roman laid on his back on the table next to Kira's a curtain separating them at her request; she didn't want Roman to see hers until she was done.

"Beautiful…You look like you are thinking awful hard over there. Are you ok?" Roman's deep baritone voice traveled the two feet between the tables and pulled her eyes from her cell phone and over to Roman's grey's.

"I'm okay." Kira smiled softly as a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes. Roman frowned as his right arm extended and she grabbed his hand and placed her left hand under his and rested her cheek against his palm as her right hand wrapped around his wrist; she could feel his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Now see anyone who didn't know you would believe that. But considering I know you; I know that's not true. Are the memories going to get you or the pain?" Roman asked but never stopped his thumb from stroking her cheek.

Kira scoffed. "Nothing will ever beat the pain of being branded physically and psychologically. The tattoo pain is a mild annoyance at best but I'd still take it over the branding any day. Memories seem to just flood me." She sighed shakily as her hand around his wrist tightened.

"It will be over soon Kira. I already finished the outline and I'm coloring it now." Julian stated honestly. He could tell she was shaking slightly but when he heard her say memories were bothering her he knew the pain wasn't what was bothering her. Julian and Geno both had already been warned by Roman not to ask questions about the brandings on his girl's sides; no questions and no comments.

Julian wouldn't have asked anyways it was clearly a source of the girl's pain. Plus it was none of his or his older brothers business. Roman was a good customer and friend. He and Geno went to high school and then also College at Georgia Tech together. Both on the football team dominating. Geno blew out his knee two games before the last game of the season their senior year. Somehow Geno had picked up an affinity for drawing as Julian had and now they were both certified tattoo artists and dual business owners. They did body art and body piercings.

"See you're almost done baby." Roman winked at Kira. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Relax, go to the beach whatever you want." Roman's heart actually fluttered like a little girl as he watched her rub her cheek into the palm of his hand before turning inward and kissing the middle softly.

Kira's attention was pulled from Roman as her cell beeped indicating she had a text. She'd been texting Melissa, Elsa and Sydney all day. Her nerves had gotten the best of her during the right side tattoo that she'd needed a distraction and texting them worked like a charm. As she read the latest from Melissa she wasn't sure how to take what she read as she responded with a question and re-read Melissa's text again. Dean and Seth had invited Melissa and Elsa both on the road with them the last two weeks. She'd been so wrapped up in her mid-semester finals and getting re-registered for the next semester she didn't even notice that both girls had been missing from the restaurant.

Now she was slightly curious why Roman didn't ask her.

Kira shook her head in dismissal. Roman probably remembered about her finals and didn't want to bother her with the pressure about going on the road. Her eyes returned to Roman's as she shook her head and her cheek went back to the palm of his hand. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Roman growled slightly as Julian and Geno both let out a teasing 'awed' at what Kira said.

* * *

Dean secured the towel around his waist as he took another towel and wiped off the mirror in front of him. His greyish/blue eyes widened as he saw the hickey on his chest and then couldn't help the smirk; it was a good thing that would be covered by his ring attire. He combed his hair out before running his fingers through it he liked it messy. He turned and dried himself off.

A clean pair of jeans was sitting on the sink counter and Dean shook his head. Elsa made sure his clothes were clean so he had something to be dressed in; even on days when they just lazed in bed at her place. He was more content with staying at her place in Pensacola than he was at his own condo in Tampa.

Dean pulled his clean jeans on with random holes all through them and left his chest bare. He cleaned up his mess and stepped out of the bathroom and chuckled as he watched Elsa sitting in the middle of her bed with his black leather jacket on – well that and panties. "Do you see this?" Dean pointed to the bite mark on his chest. "One of us got a little wild last night and I know it wasn't me." He teased.

Elsa stood up defiantly and walked to the end of the bed. "You mean this little mark here." She asked while she poked the bite mark. She laughed when a growl vibrated his chest. "C'mon you're a big bad wrestler and get your ass kicked on damn near a nightly basis and you can't take a little bruise?" She asked; continuing to poke it before she leaned down and put her mouth over the bruise and kissed it softly looking up into his fire ridden eyes before sinking her teeth into his flesh again in an attempt to make it darker.

"DAMMIT woman!" Dean yelped; not expecting her to bite the mark to make it darker.

Elsa stood up after kissing the re-bitten bruise and smirked. "I like my men marked." She winked as her finger nail slid down the middle of his chest before she reached over and pinched his left nipple.

"You like em marked huh?" Dean asked with a devious smirk on his face. Dean watched with glittering blue eyes as Elsa sank to her knees on the foot of the bed and nodded slowly.

"Absolutely…" She smirked back at him and he growled at her again.

Dean had to admit he'd NEVER let anyone wear his leather jacket – not even past girlfriends and half the time that was what flocked them to him, but with Elsa he'd give up a kidney for her. Hell he'd give up his own heart for her if she needed it. He looked down and he could see her cleavage from where the jacket lay on her naked breasts and a shiver ran down his spine.

Seeing her in his jacket made his dick jump in his jeans. She looked so beautiful and sexy. There was something about Elsa's sun kissed skin contrasting against the blackness of the jacket that just instantly lit his blood and body on fire.

Elsa laughed when Dean's forehead came down and rested against hers before he leaned down further and caught her lips in a scorching kiss. She felt his hands as the slid into the jacket and molded to her breasts before plucking them with his thumbs and index knuckles; swallowing her moans.

"Mmm so responsive." Dean mumbled against her lips as he started to slide his lips down her jaw and neck as his hands slid down her sides to give her panty covered backside a firm double handed squeeze, before sliding his hands further down and gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her with ease. Her legs wrapped around his muscular waist. "Lose the jacket." His gritty voice demanded.

Elsa shrugged out of his jacket as it fell onto the foot of the bed. She tightened her legs around his waist as she cupped his face and captured his lips. It was her turn to swallow his moan when her neck breasts pressed against his chest.

The feeling of her heard nipples scrapping against his chest was almost more than he could stand. "You sure you like you men marked up?" His gravelly voice asked as he nipped her ear lobe before sealing his lips against the spot just below her neck.

"Yes baby. I want to mark you up and down your body." Elsa admitted as she whimpered from the sensations his lips on her neck were causing.

Dean chuckled low in the back of his throat as he released her neck and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "I'm glad we see eye to eye on something." He stated in an evil undertone.

Elsa pulled back with questioning eyes. Her eyes widened as Dean suddenly lifted her and planted her on the bed face down; he put his knee between her shoulder blades, but not enough to hurt her; just enough to keep her down on her stomach. "Dean! Dean! What are you doing?"

"Patience, my beauty." Dean chuckled while placing a hand in the middle of her back and his free hand pulled her panties down as Elsa struggled beneath him. Once they were off he inhaled her scent before pushing them into the front pocket of his jeans.

Elsa jumped when Dean's hand came down and smacked each of her cheeks; nothing turned her on more than a nice slap to her bare ass and two slaps would send her to the moon, especially when it was Dean doing it. There was something animalistic and barbaric about him slapping her ass that just sent moisture to the apex between her thighs.

"Spread those beautiful thighs for me princess." When she didn't move he slapped each cheek once more and watched as they parted like Moses parted the red sea. Dean peaked over her succulent ass and could see her naked sex already glistening; his dick was straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Elsa sucked in a breath as she felt two fingers slide down the crack of her backside and into her already drenched folds. She couldn't help whimpering out. She moaned as she felt Dean's lips placing open mouth kisses on the red hand prints on both of her cheeks; the little bit of sting that was attached to each cheek was biting into her senses.

Dean groaned against the fleshy globe of her right ass cheek before moving over to the left side. The longer he held his fingers against her slick opening and not moving the more Elsa wriggled under him and the wetter she became.

Elsa's eyes widened and then crossed as he sank his teeth into her left butt cheek as she felt the intrusion of his fingers into her core. His middle and ring finger curled and hit her g-spot as his index and thumb applied pressure to her hard nub; both causing her to shriek in pleasure.

Dean continued to bite and suck on her left cheek until he was thoroughly satisfied and kissed his way over to her right butt cheek and proceeded to give it the same treatment all the while working his fingers in and out of her. He could tell she was close to busting loose.

Elsa's hands fisted the comforter as she felt the tightness in her lower belly growing. Her mouth dropped open and without realizing it she pushed her ass into the ass to give Dean better access as a white hot light engulfed her as she whimpered. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Dean knew what was going to happen as he released her cheek from his teeth and suddenly flipped her over onto her back and sealed his mouth around her pussy as she exploded into his mouth. He didn't miss a drop of her delicious essence; curiously wondering if he could bottle her flavor and take it with him when she couldn't be with him physically. Once she stopping cumming in his mouth he made sure to lick her clean.

Elsa propped herself up on her elbows as she looked down at Dean who was lazily licking her clean with a mischievous smile on his face as he chuckled darkly. "My ass is going to be sore tomorrow."

"Nope your ass is going to be sore tonight; possibly for the rest of the week when I get done with you." Dean growled against her quivering sex.

Oh the fun to come…

* * *

Roman drove his Chevy Tahoe through the streets of Pensacola. Stopping at a red light brought his attention to the beautiful woman sitting in his passenger seat. She hadn't let him see her tattoos yet. Julian covered them up with gauze and surgical tape. He would be in charge of helping her later. He reached over and took her hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed the back of it softly. "Can I be honest with you Kira?"

Kira looked over at the man behind the wheel. "I would hope you could always be honest with me Roman." She stated honestly. Her sides were slightly achy but not as bad as she thought they would be. They burned when they were first done but now the burning had subsided.

Roman nodded but continued driving through the light finally turning green. He pulled into his drive way and killed the engine before he turned towards Kira. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I know we said we were going to go slow and figure everything out but I'm ready now. And…I really hope you are too."

Kira smiled softly as she moved around and sat on her knees in the front seat facing Roman. She slowly leaned over the center console as she rubbed her nose against Roman's before she pecked the end of his nose with her lips softly. "You don't think I am; do you?"

Roman shook his head. "Honestly I'm not sure beautiful. I just know I don't want to push you into anything, but I know I'm ready; if you're not ready just tell me. I can wait for you; you're worth waiting for Kira."

Kira smiled. "I said it before and I'll say it again; sweetest…man…alive." She punctuated each of the last three words with a kiss on his lips. "I'm ready whenever you are." She murmured before catching his lips with hers.

Roman had to be very careful where he put his hands; he opted for her shoulders and deepened the kiss she hit him with. He didn't want to accidentally hit her freshly inked skin. It would be sore for a couple of days. Roman pulled back when they both needed oxygen in their lungs. "Let's get in the house and get this ointment on our tattoos. I'll even help you with yours if you'll let me."

Kira nodded. "I'm ready for you to see them"

They got into the house and up to Roman's room. Kira followed Roman into his master bathroom; she couldn't help laughed as Roman lifted her to sit on the sink counter. "C'mon shirt off beautiful."

Kira smiled as she gingerly pulled her t-shirt up and off. She was clearly not shy about sitting there in her jean and bra. She watched as Roman carefully pulled on the surgical tape and pulled the gauze off her skin; moving to the next side and repeating the same process carefully. What he saw was absolutely beautiful. She had three hibiscus flowers, dark purple with black stems and vines up both of her sides. The purple actually went very good with her tanned skin and pulled the violet out of her eyes even more. The brands were completely covered up. Kira chewed her bottom lip as she looked at Roman. "Well…what do you think?"

Roman's eyes went from the beautiful inked skin to her violet eyes and smiled softly. "They are beautiful. They are absolutely beautiful. The color is perfect and the pattern is perfect. I love it."

"Really? Are you sure?" Kira asked almost insecurely.

Roman cupped her face as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I swear on my life." He kissed her once more as he grabbed the ointment and squeezed some on his finger before he gently massaged it into her freshly tattooed skin. "I know it stings slightly but I have to make sure it gets rubbed in good. I'll let you repay the torture in a minute after I get both of your sides." He winked as he gave the same treatment to her other side. He helped her put her shirt back on not wanting her to rub her side against anything and irritate her skin.

True to his word Roman handed her the tube of ointment before he stepped back and pulled his shirt off and she wanted in wonder as he peeled the surgical tape and gauze back. Kira gasped softly as she watched him reveal that his Samoan Tribal tattoo had moved from his right arm to his right pectoral and up to his collar bone and middle of his chest. She copied what Roman did with the ointment on her fingers as she gingerly started rubbing it into his chest. He flexed his right pectoral muscle and made her jump. "Oh my God, did I hurt you?"

"No baby…I was messing with you. I'm fine I promise." Roman chuckled as he kissed her forehead. He jumped when she pinched his side and called him an 'ass'. He loved that she was so concerned with hurting him; but loved her hands on his skin even more. "What do you think?" He asked her honestly.

"I think it's a beautiful extension to your arm." She laughed as he fixed her with a 'boys are beautiful' look. "Sorry! I know boys aren't beautiful or pretty, but it is to me." She chuckled as he fixed her with another look and a growl to go with it. "Fine! Fine! Handsome – Sexy – Panty dropping. Is that better?" She asked with a smile.

A smile that Roman noticed lit up his bathroom. Roman burst out laughing at her answers. "I can handle handsome and sexy, but well leave the panty dropping until later beautiful." He winked as he grabbed her hips and helped her off the counter. "Let's go relax. He let his shirt off to let the skin breathe.

They walked into the bedroom and Roman watched as Kira laid a towel down before she settled into his left side; his arm wound around her waist and hand rested on her hip being mindful of her side. "You didn't have to put the towel down."

"I'm not messing up your bedding with that ointment crap. It stinks to begin with. I don't want it to go through my shirt and onto your bed." Kira stated before resting her head on the left side of his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. She could literally lay like this with him forever.

Roman could feel her breathing calm and could tell she'd fallen asleep; he turned the TV down not wanting to wake her. Today had been a trying day even if it was just a tattoo day. It was monumental for her and he was glad he was able to share it with her. He softly kissed the top of her head and knew he could stay like this with her for the rest of his life.


	17. Ch 17 Never Be Whole Again

**Chapter 17** – Never Be Whole Again

Hazel eyes blinked open slowly before dancing around the room. A soft naked ass rubbed against his suddenly hardening dick as a groan slipped from his lips. His lips softly kissed along her naked neck and shoulder before moving to her spine; licking and kissing what he believed was every vertebra. And even along the curve of her delectable backside.

He could hear her whimpering in her sleep as he carefully rolled her onto her back his tongue following the curve around her hip and thigh to the flatness of her lower abdomen; where he pelted soft open mouth kisses in a while to her bare mound. He carefully maneuvered her legs to drape over his shoulders as his hands wrapped around her thighs.

She let out another whimper of approval and pleasure and he peeked up to make sure she was still asleep. He smirked as he saw her eyelids were closed over her inky black eyes; her naked breasts were lulling up and down with her chest as she breathed out steadily. Her nipples were hardened into peaks and were calling his name actually for his mouth to be wrapped around them.

Phil shook his head as he looked down at her bare mound and could already smell her arousal as his mouth began to water and knew he had to stay on task. He smirked as he ran the tip of his tongue up her slick slit only to groan as her taste danced on his tongue; he swallowed as he licked his lips suddenly very hungry for her only.

He couldn't help diving in tongue first.

How could she be having a dream like this? She and Phil spent practically all night making love. They talked about setting a wedding date and where they wanted to get married. She couldn't help the groan that slipped from her lips as she felt that wonderful tongue flick her bud before delving back into her core. Her hands suddenly moved on their own accord and found the head between her thighs as she speared her fingers through the soft hair.

Phil chuckled lowly he could tell with her responsiveness that she was slowly waking up. When she gripped his hair and moaned they were the tell-tale signs that she'd be fully awake any minute. He groaned against her naked pussy when her fingers twisted and pulled his hair.

Sydney's eyes snapped open as she swore she felt a tongue inside of her…"Uhhhh, God baby." She knew it was Phil because only Phil could make her toes clench and her heels dig into the mattress of the bed. Her inky black orbs looked down as she propped herself up on her elbows and couldn't help a small chuckled as the lump under the sheet moved slightly.

Phil pulled the sheet over his head as he locked eyes with her. "Does it feel good baby; do I make you feel good?" Phil mumbled against her skin before giving her another lick as he slipped a couple of fingers into her tight channel. He thought there had to of been some way that he stretched her out every time they had sex, but it was no use she was always so tight around him.

"Always – always you; only with you." Sydney moaned into the air as she could feel him picked up his pace. "Baby you're going to make me cum." She warned.

"Oh I was planning on that. I'm thirsty and I need a drink baby; you're the only one who can quench my thirst." Phil admitted audibly before his tongue dove back into her body as she moaned out. "C'mon baby, give it to me; give it all to me." Phil coaxed.

Sydney could feel her thighs shaking as she dug her heels deeper into the mattress and her pelvis lifted to be closer to his sinful mouth and the ministrations he was performing on her. "Oh God Phil."

"You wanna cum for me baby?" Phil asked and watched as she nodded and moaned again. Phil's fingers curled inside of her body hitting the right spot as his teeth gently scraped against the bundle of nerves and nub. Listening to her scream out his name as her head flew back and her thighs tightened around his head. Phil felt her juices rush from her body and into his mouth. He wouldn't dare miss any of it. He drank from her body as if he's been in a desert for the last hundred years.

Only when she stopped quivering did he lift his head before he crawled up her body letting his lips and tongue glide along the curves, before situating himself between her thighs. Her legs automatically came up and her knees were pressed against his sides as her feet rested on his naked backside. Phil grabbed her wrists in one of his hands as he brought them to rest above her head. "I'm not done with you yet baby." He stated before he caught her lips and swallowed a scream that tore from her throat as he entered her body with a single thrust.

Oh no he was FAR from done.

* * *

Dark blue eyes looked around the house. He'd been through every scrap of paper, every old bill, every old bank statement and even every check that was written and signed but NOTHING was giving him any leaves to Kira. She'd been missing from his life now for nearly a year. But for some reason he couldn't let her go; he wouldn't just let her leave his life.

The DEA was slowly closing in on him and his paranoia was stating to rule his life. If he didn't know any better he'd say his house had been bugged with mini cameras and microphones. They had been questioning him non-stop for the last six months but with no solid proof they couldn't actually charge him with anything and his commissioner refused to take his badge and gun without any evidence to show him being the one who broke into the evidence locker.

Mike stood in the doorway of his friend's home. He was paranoid and high constantly. The house hadn't been cleaned in almost 6 months. Dirty dishes piled a mile high in the sink, dirty clothes scattered from upstairs to downstairs towards the laundry room something that looked like Jack had attempted to do laundry but got side tracked. It was easy to get side tracked when he was snorting thousands of dollars' worth of cocaine up his nose on a weekly basis. The commissioner had yet to take his badge and gun because he didn't want to give away what they already knew.

Jackson James was flying high 24/7 and had even caught him red handed as he put out an APB on his ex-girlfriend saying she was wanted for a triple homicide. The commissioner had all but blown his stack when Mike pointed it out. They were sure to call the surrounding law enforcement agencies that they knew Jack sent the bulletin to and let them know it was a fake and a farce. They kept the flyers up around their squad room, but informed anyone who wasn't a 'buddy or pal' to him that they were null and void.

"Jackson, what the fuck are you doing buddy?" Mike asked as he walked further into the house. He watched as Jack rifled through a filing cabinet drawer as he mumbled and talked to himself for a few minutes.

"It just doesn't make sense. I don't understand. We were engaged; why would she just up and leave out of the blue. She left in the middle of the night when I was on the night shift like a thief. I don't get it. I made her happy. We were really happy." Jack mumbled as he looked up at his partner.

Mike shook his head. If this was what it was like to be fucked up 24/7 he was glad he never got a taste for drugs. "Jack, you've got to let her go. It's been almost a year. She has moved on…it's time for you to move on too." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Jack barreled toward Mike and slammed him against the wall as he squeezed his hand around his throat. He squeezed Mike's throat harder and could feel himself trying to claw Jack's hand from around his throat, but he was 10 feet tall and bulletproof when he was this high.

"She is MINE! She is my property she belongs to me and she will forever. I have to find her and bring her home. She's been a naughty girl and needs to be punished. Now you can either help me find her or get the fuck out. Either way I'm bringing her home." Jack stated in a deadly tone.

Jack let go of his friend and scoffed as he coughed out trying to catch his breath. "What happened to you partner you used to be tougher?"

Mike couldn't believe what had happened and what Jack had just said. He laughed out a fake chuckle. "I guess I'm just getting sappy and soft in my old age man." He slapped Jack on the back. "Don't worry man, we'll find her." It was now imperative that Jackson NEVER find Kira. The only way they would keep him from her was to throw his ass in prison for the rest of his life and keep Kira in Florida where Jack didn't know where she was.

* * *

It had been a week since Kira had gotten her tattoos. She was fully healed and was happy to show them off when she would go to the beach with Roman or even over to his parents for their weekend BBQ/pool parties.

Roman was glad she'd been taking her shirt off to show off her tattoos. He would growl a little when he noticed guys staring at her, but couldn't help but go all caveman and protective over her. It was just the kind of man he was.

After having a few conversations with Melissa and Elsa as well as Sydney; it seemed as though Kira was the only one not being invited on the road. She was getting more curious with ever conversation. Apparently they'd been on the road with the guys a few times since they'd all started dating; Sydney had gone on the road before with her brothers and dad when she was younger, but even now Phil would ask her to go. She knew she should obviously ask Roman why he never asked her to go on the road with him; but she couldn't bring herself to ask him yet.

But it was all about to come to a head.

Kira smiled softly as she entered the house through the back door. She hadn't seen Roman for two weeks. He'd been on the road with no days off between of scheduled signings, photo shoots, radio interviews and TV appearances. She couldn't wait to see him. As she walked through the kitchen she could hear the sounds of Call of Duty blaring through the surround sound speakers in the living room.

She leaned over the back of the couch in an attempt to kiss Roman's check but as soon as he saw her out of his peripheral vision he moved. "C'mon babe, I'm trying to do something here."

A frown marred her face. "Sorry…" She whispered softly as she pushed away from the couch and walked around it and sat in the corner and looked a Roman. She watched as he grumbled and growled and jerked the controller around. He was in a definite bad mood and she wasn't really sure what to do for him or how to fix it. They'd only been technically dating for 3 weeks, but she'd never seen him like this before and he never moved away from her when she initiated kissing; in fact he was always for it when she started it.

Roman glared at Kira. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" He asked in a snappy tone not realizing that every look and every word spoken was cutting Kira to the bone.

"Matt let me off early because he knew you were in town for your days off." Kira stated softly. The look he gave her she couldn't even describe it if she wanted too. "Roman, what's wrong?"

Roman sighed heavily as he paused the game and looked at her again. "Nothing's wrong I'm just tired and trying to relax on my days off." He all but growled at her. He was being short with her and already felt like an asshole for doing it but for some reason his brain wasn't letting him revel in the way his heart flipped at her tough or kiss. He'd missed her so much for two weeks and now he was being a dick.

"Well you asked me to come over and now I'm here and clearly there is something wrong. So what gives?" Kira asked as her hands stayed in her lap while her eyes stayed on him. She watched as he tossed his game controller onto the coffee table and it bounced across and fell over the opposite side to the floor and she couldn't help but jump at the clattering noise it made. She watched as he stood from the couch and practically stalked into the kitchen. He wasn't getting away that easy as she stood and followed him.

Kira stood in the doorway and watched as he grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off, threw it in the sink before he took a long swig. He turned and faced her and the glare was back on his face. "So that's it? You're not going to talk to me? I spoke to you yesterday and you couldn't have been more thrilled with seeing me and now that I'm here you're acting like…You're acting like you did when we first met."

Those words stung and pissed him off. "If you don't like it maybe you should leave." Roman growled as he threw the beer bottle against the fridge and the glass exploded all over the room.

Kira bit her bottom lip as she felt tears pricing the back of her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you Roman? You told me you wanted me here and now that I am; you act like you don't want me here now. Make up your mind or tell me what I've done to upset you. Whatever it was I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing; she couldn't remember doing anything, but maybe she had without realizing it.

'God Roman stop being a dick she just apologized to you and she didn't even do anything.' Roman's brain screamed at him. "Just go home Marie."

Kira flinched at the name; knowing it was his ex-girlfriend and she was suddenly aware of his foul temper. She was stuck in his head. Matt had told her a long time ago about Marie being with him for just being famous she didn't love him; she never loved him. She went on the road and would talk to all the other WWE superstars and management backstage while Roman was in the ring. She was just using him a stepping stone. Now she was figuring it all out. It was why Roman hadn't invited her on the road with him yet.

Kira watched as Roman started to walk around her. "That's why you haven't invited me on the road isn't it?" She turned and saw Roman had frozen in his spot. She watched as he turned around and she swallowed hard. "Because of her; because of Marie." Kira shook her head. "I'm not Marie, Roman. I'm nothing like her. When I came into your family's life I didn't even know who you were or what you represented to the pro-wrestling world. I knew nothing about the Samoan dynasty or the WWE. I was waiting for you to ask me to go with you. To show me what it was like for you to be in your element and be happy doing what you love to do day in and day out, but still nothing. And you just calling me Marie was my wake up call."

Kira pulled her keys out of her pocket. "You're not ready for a girlfriend, because you can't get over the one who broke your heart; the one who used you and walked away from you." She shook her head at him. "I was so ready to give you all of me. Because you did things for me that no one has ever done before." She blinked as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm not Marie and I never will be."

Kira walked out of the house as her heart shattered inside of her chest. She was fairly certain it would never be whole again.


	18. Ch 18 Diving Board Fun

**Chapter 18** – Diving Board Fun

Seth looked at Roman as he continued to push his body with the limits in the gym. He already knew about what went down between him and Kira and he and Dean both tore him a new ass. Seth walked over and leaned against the wall next to Roman's head as he glared at the ceiling while pushing his reps.

"Instead of pushing yourself and risking injury; why don't you call her?" Seth snapped.

Roman growled as he racked the barbell with a loud clank. "Leave it alone Seth. I'm not going to apologize over the damn phone. I'll go see her when we get back into town. It would be insulting to apologize for being a dick over the phone."

"Yea, but will you actually go see her and try to smooth things over or are you going to wallow in your self-pity some more. Look I know you're pissed about Marie getting a job at WWE. But think of it this way; she's a make-up chick and we have no reason to see her." Seth stated trying to reason with the big man.

"I have to see her. I shouldn't have let her leave; that was my first mistake." Roman admitted as he stood from the bench and stalked into the locker room to shower before they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the show.

* * *

The show felt like it would never end that night. Seth convinced Melissa to go down to the hotel pool with him for a little fun.

Seth and Melissa entered the hotel pool to get some relaxation in for the night. Melissa frowned. "You don't think Roman blames me for the fight with Kira do you?" She asked softly as they walked down the steps into the pool.

Seth pulled Melissa into his arms. "Why would you think that pretty lady?" He asked.

"Elsa and I were talking about you and Dean inviting us on the road for the last couple of months. We didn't know what happened with Roman and his ex and that he hadn't been inviting Kira on the road. We just figured she was declining because she was concentrating on her studies."

Seth shook his head. "No it was never your fault. Roman was pissed about finding out his ex-girlfriend got a job with the same company. She was constantly trying to use his family's name and his name to get her hooks into the company. Apparently it just finally worked. Don't worry though; I'm sure Roman will make things right with Kira when he goes home on Tuesday night. He's flying home after Smackdown; instead of going Wednesday – he doesn't want to wait."

Seth watched as Melissa nodded. They did a few laps and played around in the water a little and he even let her dunk him which was no easy task, and he watched as she got out and sat on the diving board at the end of the pool. He soon followed her as he sat next to her. He leaned over and softly kissed her neck and was happy when she tilted her head away from him to give him better access.

Seth pulled Melissa into his arms. Seth wrapped her legs around his waist and scooted forward carefully on the diving board, their chests pressed together while his feet dangled off the sides. "Have some fun with me, Melz. Right here on this diving board. I want you on this diving board; just some good old fashioned fun."

Melissa smirked and could already feel his erection pressed against her inner thigh. She moved her hips slightly and giggled when Seth cussed under his breath at her bold move. "You really don't care if we get caught?" When he shook his head; she leaned over and softly kissed his lips as she reached behind him and pulled the rubber band from his hair and let her fingers comb through his two-toned hair. "Play away baby." She mumbled against his lips. You only live once she thought.

Dear god she was actually letting him do this! She was agreeing to this! Melissa hadn't slapped the shit out of him for being so bold and blunt! Seth's mind screamed all of this revelations and he didn't waste another second, determined to play as much as he possibly could with her. His tongue swiped across her lips and Seth groaned when she immediately opened up for access, their tongues touching. Goddamn she always tasted sweeter than honey and dipped in sin. He cupped the back of her head with his large hand, not wanting to hurt her in any way, shape or form. His cock pulsated in his trunks, but Seth wanted to play with her first, knowing they didn't have a lot of room on the diving board. He growled against her mouth and took two fingers, pushing the material of her bottoms to the side as he slid them deep inside of her. Seth smirked when Melissa moaned out in approval and he felt exactly how hot she was, his erection throbbing more. Laying her down on the diving board, Seth hovered over her, untying the bathing suit top and pulled it down enough to expose her breasts, taking a nipple in his warm mouth.

Melissa moaned as her fingers weaved into Seth's thick two-toned hair. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth as she enjoyed him touching and caressing her body. She knew she was absolutely dripping for him, the second he even suggested they have some play time; he didn't even really need to ask. She arched her back and moaned out softly as his lips kissed across her chest and took her other nipple in his mouth – his beard tickling her sensitive and overheated skin as he went. Her fingers tightened in his hair as her teeth bit down on her lip harder.

"I wanna hear you." He rumbled huskily in her ear, running the pad of his thumb across her lower lip until she stopped chewing on it, kissing her passionately. Once again, his hand slid down her body until his fingers once again delved in her warm juices, both of them groaning at the feeling. His mouth left hers to bury in her neck, hot breath caking her skin and ear as his fingers began slowly thrusting inside of her. Moans spilled from her lips and Seth smirked, giving her a few more thrusts as a warm-up before pulling his fingers out, licking them completely clean. Leaning back on his haunches, Seth hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her bottoms and pulled them down her beautiful smooth legs, rubbing his beard along her knees as he lowered his head between her open thighs. "Delicious…" He growled, locking eyes with her briefly and began kissing her inner thighs, loving how her legs draped perfectly over his broad muscular shoulders.

Melissa was in pure hell. She could've completely just cam all over the place with just the man's fingers. She always looked at his hands and just one of his fingers was more than what most guys pack in their pants. She couldn't help giggling slightly with his beard sliding along her knees, which were super sensitive. His lips and tongue placing open mouth kisses along her inner thighs and his facial hair rubbing against her already sensitive skin had her back arching off the diving board and her pelvis came up slighting but Seth's hand on her lower abdomen pushed her back down. "Seth…" She moaned again.

"That's it beautiful; I wanna hear you say my name repeatedly…" Seth growled in approval, the sound somewhat muffled because he was still too busy buried between her thighs. After teasing her inner thighs, Seth finally slid his slick tongue up the length of her sex and nearly convulsed at the taste of her. Caressing her thighs, Seth finally thrust his tongue inside of her, closing his mouth around her lips to suck on the swollen bud. It wouldn't be long before Melissa would let go and start cumming in his mouth, which wouldn't happen. As much as Seth wanted to taste her completely, they had ample time for that later as he began removing his swim trunks to free his painful erection. A little more teasing and then he'd go in for the kill.

Melissa looked up at Seth through half lidded eyes as she sat up with a smirk. "If you think I'm going to just let you play and then fuck me without me getting to play; you are sadly mistaken." She moved around as she put her hand in the middle of his chest a pushing his huge body to lay prone as she moved around and leaned over kissing his lips as she tasted herself on his tongue and could feel herself drench even more if that was possible. She pulled back as her eyes locked with his as she licked her lips; letting him know visually tasting her juices on his lips and tongue was a complete turn on.

Her lips went back to his throat as she kissed and caressed his arms and collar bones before she nipped each of his nipples making him jump when she clipped both of them with her teeth and giggled when he let out a growl. Her lips kissed down as her tongue traced his abdominal muscle definition. She noticed he'd gotten rid of his trunks as she could see his cock standing proud as she moved down and could see the pre-cum gathering on his penis. Her tongue slid out and slowly and methodically she disposed of the pre-cum with her tongue before she slowly took him into her mouth inch by agonizing inch.

His hands instantly went to her hair, burying his fingers in her long honey tresses while his splayed all around her. His balls tingled with every deep throat motion Melissa gave him, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. "Oh yeah, just like that baby…Oh fuck…" He groaned out, trying not to thrust his hips up to drive his cock further into her mouth. The last thing Seth wanted to do was hurt her and he was NOT a small man by ANY stretch of the imagination. Her soft moaning sent vibrations throughout his body, especially when she began humming. His fingers tightened in her hair slightly, his chest rising and falling in short rapid breaths. No not yet, he didn't want to explode in her mouth. He wanted to be balls deep inside of her before finally cumming, but something told him she would do everything in her power to make sure she got her way.

Melissa really had him by the balls; so to speak. She could probably request anything from him right now and he'd do it. She smirked as his hand buried in her hair. She could tell he wanted to thrust up but was being gentle for her sake. She knew there was a massive amount of power and strength behind this man and his beautifully sculpted body. She pulled back as she looked up at him and their eyes met. She winked at him. "Ready for the fun part?" She turned around got on her knees facing away from him as she looked over her shoulder and crooked a finger at him. She knew he enjoyed her blowjobs, but she knew what he really wanted was the prize between her thighs and she wouldn't disappoint him with a blowjob when he could have pussy instead.

Seth loved it when Melissa's sexual side beat down her shy side and apparently tonight was one of those nights. He knew exactly what she wanted and wasn't about to let her down, chocolate brown eyes smoldering with lust; clamping his hands on her hips, Seth lifted her so she was on all fours on the diving board, her beautiful ass and glistening pussy begging for attention. He licked his lips and kneeled behind her, his arm encircling her waist, two fingers once again penetrating her, checking to make sure she was still soaking wet. "You ready for me, Melz?"He demanded, his mouth hovered over her ear and smirked when she whimpered, his hand burying in her honey hair again. His teeth nipped her soft ass cheeks while his fingers continued the slow methodic thrusting. Then all at once, they were replaced with his throbbing erection as Seth pushed past her wet folds, both of them groaning at the heated contact. "Holy shit you're always so tight baby…"

"Oh God Seth…" She whimpered as she felt him sinking his erection into her willing body. He was teasing her by not quite pushing in all the way, which is exactly what both of them wanted but he wasn't doing it. He just wanted to keep her right on the edge. He was KILLING her and he knew it with the whimpers and mewls. She finally growled as she reached between her legs and grabbed his balls. "If you don't fuck me already I'm going to dump you on your ass and finish the job in our room – without you."

Growling at that threat, Seth nipped her ass cheek a little harder and squeezed the other one, wondering if she'd actually do it. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time...she wanted to be fucked. She wanted it hard, rough and fast. "As you wish." He then snapped his hips forward and plunged fully into her receptive hot depths, a hiss escaping him because of how tight she was. Lord, he wasn't going to make it if she didn't stretch a little. Without waiting for her to adjust fully to him, Seth began thrusting hard and fast inside of her, his balls slapping harshly against her pussy lips as the sound echoed around the pool room. Grunting, Seth slid his hand down her stomach, rubbing her sensitive nub while powering in and out of her relentlessly. She was going to cum buckets full for him and he wouldn't be satisfied until she did so.

Melissa knew he had some power in that body as she moaned and groaned out as loud as possible. She squealed when she felt him pinch her clit. Her hands wrapped around the diving board as she held on tight for the ride of her life. "Oh Fuck Seth!" She started thrusting back against him as he was powering forward and his hips were bouncing off her ass; it was making the impact into her body that much more enjoyable. She could tell they both needed this release bad. "Fuck yes…Oh God." It had been a while since Seth took her this hard and fast. He didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Oh yeah – oh fuck yeah…" Seth growled in approval, watching as his dick disappeared inside of her while her ass cheeks bounced off of his pelvis. He was pretty confident he couldn't get any deeper inside of his woman and suddenly buried his fingers in her hair, yanking her up. Her back smashed against his chest and Seth released her hips to slide up her torso, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. His mouth sealed to her neck, suckling and biting, making sure to leave a mark on her skin that she'd be able to easily hide. It was on the back and he knew she left her hair down most of the time. "Mine." He rumbled, nipping her ear and cupped her breasts, molding them in his large hands while thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could inside of Melissa. "Cum for me now, Melz. I wanna feel your pussy coat my cock. Come on girl, let go for me…"

Melissa groaned when Seth bit her neck she could already feel herself starting to milk him and that added with the fact that her back was pressed against his chest; the closeness between them, his hands touching her all over her naked body. His teeth sinking into the flesh of her sensitive neck and his growl of 'Mine' combined with the dirty words coming from his mouth and his power thrusting. "Oh God Seth…I'm going to cum…" His right hand alternated between her left and right breast tweaking her nipples as his left hand slid down again and circled her clit again and suddenly she was being pushed over the edge. "Oh God SETH!" She started cumming in waves.

Her release triggered his instantly. Thrusting a few more times inside of her to ride out her orgasm, Seth finally couldn't hold back any longer and exploded, filling her completely with his warm seed. His release made her body convulse into another and pretty soon both of them were falling over that razor sharp edge of no return. "MELISSA!" He bellowed out, not caring who heard them anymore as their voices laced together with each other's names. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard in his life. Seth didn't stop thrusting until his cock went completely limp inside of her, holding her tightly against his chest. Her head angled against his shoulder and Seth's mouth instantly found hers, their tongues gliding against one another's. Seth felt his cock slide out of her, both of them already missing the contact and he pulled away from her addictive lips, moving down her neck again.

Seth chuckled as Melissa blushed while pulling her bikini back on. "Don't blush babe; I love it when your animal side comes out and kicks my ass." Seth wrapped a towel around her body as he lifted her into his arms. "How about a nice relaxing bath in our room before bed?" He asked as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Sounds good." Melissa nodded.

Diving board fun was over but there was definitely much more fun to be had that night.


	19. Ch 19 Any Better Or Any Worse

**Chapter 19** – Any Better Or Any Worse

Roman had never felt as miserable in his entire life as he did trying to go for 7 days without talking to her. 7 long 24 hour filled days. He picked up his cell and looked at her number on the screen several times just daring himself to dial her number, but he couldn't force himself to even hit the green call button.

The flight back to Pensacola on Tuesday night after Smackdown felt like it was taking forever. The only good thing was he now had Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday off. Sunday was one of the four major PPV's The Royal Rumble. He had already decided he was going to come clean with Kira. She had had him pegged right as to why he wouldn't invite her on the road, but she couldn't have been more wrong when she accused him of not being ready for a girlfriend; he wouldn't have asked her to be his if he wasn't ready.

When he'd walked into the arena last Tuesday after he'd gotten off the phone and making plans with Kira his grey eyes narrowed at a flirty laugh that carried through the echoing halls of the arena. He followed it like a homing beacon in the night. When he grounded the corner and saw a few of the Diva's standing in the make-up and hair area his steely grey orbs narrowed on Marie.

Before he could even say a word Naomi his cousin's fiancé came up and pulled him from the area. She knew what had gone down; Jimmy, Jey and Roman grew up together they were only a few months apart and were thick as thieves. She knew if Roman blew up it would ruin his push that the WWE was currently giving him and any future push in the next few months.

After calming asking a few times, Roman had growled at his cousin's future wife and she finally came clean that she was the new make-up girl. She'd somehow gotten a face to face interview with Stephanie McMahon and was hired. Roman couldn't have been more sick to his stomach; he did not want his ex-girlfriend on the road with him – he didn't want her anywhere near him. He knew she was trying to use him as a stepping stone, but he had no idea she'd go as far as pestering one of the CEO's for an interview.

The plane finally landed and he never drove his Chevy Tahoe so fast to get to someone's house before. Matt had called him every single day since he'd left on Friday to chew his ass for how Kira looked when she was going into work. Every day was just a special big brother phone call torture. Roman wised up and finally stopped answering.

Roman pulled into the guest parking at Kira's apartment and took the stairs two at a time. Once he got to her door he finally stopped and looked at his watch. "Shit…" He mumbled; it was mid-night. He knocked lightly, but knew she was already in bed; the only time she stayed up late was when she was with him. He was almost temped to go home and just come back in the morning, but shook his head. He pulled his keys out and used the spare key she'd given him and unlocked the door. He made sure to relock it. He kicked his sneakers off.

Roman quietly made his way down the hallway and stopped in the door way. Kira was laying on her right side facing away from the door. She looked so small in her queen sized bed. She was in a red t-shirt and jean capris; she clearly fell asleep watching TV with the sleep timer on. He ran his hand over the top of his head. His tongue came out and wet his suddenly dry lips before he walked over and sat on the side of the bed as his hand went out and touched her jean covered hip.

Kira was not completely dead to the world and she didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was Roman who was touching her. She could smell his cologne; God he smelled so good. His Polo Black permeated the air and infiltrated her senses. Her left arm moved and her left hand went down over top of his hand that was touching her hip. She knew she regretted telling him he wasn't ready for a girlfriend. Everyone has bad days. He was entitled to have his too. The only thing that had hurt the most was him calling her Marie. She was never one to get easily offended, but after she'd heard what that succubus had done to him; her heart hurt for him and hurt her feelings when he'd called her that.

Roman watched as Kira sat up immediately and grabbed his hands that were outstretched she moved quickly as she felt his hands go from her hands to her hips as he pulled her to sit on his lap. His arms immediately wound around her body pulling her closer; her face buried in the side of his neck. "I'm sorry beautiful. I'm so sorry." He murmured as his hands slowly rubbed up and down her back.

"I'm sorry too Roman. I should've never told you; you weren't ready for a girlfriend. Clearly you were ready or you wouldn't have asked." Kira stated softly.

Roman shook his head. "No, I was being a dick I need to tell you why; you deserve to know the truth."

Kira shook her head as she looked up into is grey eyes. "I don't need to know right now. I just want you to hold me. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to beautiful more than you'll ever know." Roman admitted as he felt her arms tighten around him like she was scared he would disappear. He missed everything about her; text messages, phone calls, laugh – even her scent of sunflowers perfume.

Kira cupped his cheeks, his five o'clock shadow very present; clearly he hadn't shaved since Monday night Raw. He hated shaving but liked to look clean cut on nights they were on live TV. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his; he took the initiative and deepened the kiss. They both groaned at the feeling of each other. Kira's hands left his cheeks and slid down to his shoulders as she felt his arms tightening around her before sliding up the back of her t-shirt. She knew he wanted the skin on skin contact. She moved around she sit straddled across his lap.

Kira's head lulled back when Roman's lips left hers and trailed down her neck, nipping the flesh across her throat to her collar bones. She moaned softly when she felt his hands slide down her body and cupped her jean covered backside.

"Tell me what to do beautiful; tell me what you want." Roman murmured against the sensitive flesh of her collar bone.

"You Roman; I just want you." Kira whispered against the shell of his ear before she kissed it softly. She felt Roman's hands pull her closer to his body. Her hands slid down before she tugged on the hem of his t-shirt as she started pulling and sliding it up his huge torso.

"What are you doing beautiful?" Roman groaned.

"I want to feel you." She stated honestly against his lips. He took the initiative and lifted his arms and let her fight to pull the offending material from his body. She had seen him plenty of times but this would be the first time her fingers would be doing the sightseeing. Her hands started at his shoulders and softly slid her fingertips down over his pectoral muscles and watched as they both flexed and jerked under her fingers. She smirked when he chuckled; knowing he did that last time she thought she hurt him only to find out he was messing with her.

Roman was in heaven with this beauty straddling his lap and her sinful fingers touching his now bare chest while she looked at it in complete fascination. He hissed out when her fingernail scrapped against his nipples which instantly pebbled under the abrasive touch. He'd never felt so turned on before just by someone softly touching his nipples. He was a dude; he figured that was a female thing.

Apparently he was wrong.

He couldn't close his eyes because he didn't want to miss a thing she did to him. If all she wanted was to play around then that's exactly what he would let her do; if she wanted to go as far as they could and venture into sex then he would get them both naked and do what he had to make her happy and make sure she enjoyed it. After what her ex had put her through he was only sure of one thing; he wanted her comfortable and calm. He needed to make sure she wasn't scared of him.

Roman's hands stayed on her backside far longer than she could ever imagine any man keeping her ass hostage before. She leaned forward and placed sporadic kisses around his chest. She even leaned down and her tongue snaked out and licked his nipple and scrapped her teeth against it as well. She smirked when she heard a growl roll through his chest. "Mmm so responsive."

Roman quirked an eyebrow at her. "You'd be responsive too if someone just licked and bit your nipple beautiful." He rumbled in a husky octave. He knew the desire that she sent coursing through his body at break neck speeds was about to come to head. He groaned audibly as her fingertips touched his abdominal muscles and they clenched at her feather light touches. He wasn't sure how much he could take, but he would NOT stop her.

Kira smirked. "I didn't bite…but I can." She offered and felt his hands grip her rear-end tighter. Kira felt behind her as she took his hands and put them in his lap as she moved back and stood up. She held her hand out and waited for him to take it as she pulled him up to his feet. She pushed up on her toes and caught his lips. "Help me will you." She requested as she turned and her back was facing him as she lifted her arms above her head.

Roman's exhaled in a puff of breath as she stood there giving him non-verbal permission to take her shirt off. His hands started at her waist as he started pushing the cotton t-shirt up her torso and freed it from her body before it landed on the floor with his. When she advised him to 'keep going' he swallowed HARD. He gently unhooked her red lace bra. His hands pushed the straps down her shoulders. She looked over her left shoulder and advised him once again that it was ok to 'touch' her. Roman was about as giddy as a school boy getting ready to tough his first boob.

"Turn around." Roman commanded in a soft voice. He watched as those violet eyes slowly moved up and locked with his. "If I get to rough you tell me. I refuse to hurt you ever." He stated honestly. When she nodded in full understanding; he stepped forward and his hands quickly slid down her body and lifted her by the back of her thighs as his mouth went directly took her right nipple. Her fingers immediately buried in his raven hair as she held his head in place to her chest as a whimper left her mouth.

It had been so long since she'd felt the touch of a man. It felt like an eternity. But this man touching her in this capacity was almost too much for her senses. Her head lulled back as he kissed across her chest and hijacked her left nipple; not that she would dare to complain.

"I think we have too many clothes on for what we are both wanting to do Roman."

Roman groaned as her soft voice stated the obvious. The problem was he didn't want to let her out of his arms for more than a second and he knew it would take that long just to put her on her feet and even longer to get the bottom half of them naked as their top half. "I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

Kira smiled at his admittance. "I like that you said that, but I'm not going anywhere. If I do it's going to be back to you." She stated with truth shining in her eyes.

Roman groaned in annoyance but knew he would have to relent eventually. He leaned over and gently set her on her feet in front of him; he reached for the button on his jeans and was quick to pull his hands back when she slapped at both of them.

Ok apparently she was going to do it herself. He couldn't help as he chuckled softly.

Kira's hands made quick work of Roman's jeans when she finally got him to keep his hands out of the way. As she pushed his jeans over his muscular hips along with his boxer/brief's his very present erection was there staring her in the face…literally. She did love her cheeky side as she looked up at him as he was watching her; her eyes dropped back down to the prize in front of her eyes as she softly stroked him with her hand. She brought him to her lips as she gave it – sort of a French kiss.

Roman's felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as his hand came out and grabbed her hand that was wrapped around his erection. "Be gentle with my dick beautiful or this will end faster than I want it too." It had clearly been a while for him as well if he was THAT sensitive.

Roman's cloudy grey eyes watched as she turned around and shed her jean capris and her matched red lace boycut panties. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms with her back tight against his chest; his erection directly against her soft naked ass. He groaned as his hands wrapped around her waist and cupped a breast in each hand and loved that her nipples hardened against the palms of his hands; his teeth and lips nipping the side of her neck.

"I need to be inside of you baby." Roman stated in a voice that sounded something like desperation. "I swear I will make the foreplay up to you later, but right now I need to feel the inside of your body."

Kira nodded. "Sometimes just working to get your clothes off is foreplay enough." She winked as she took his hand and led him back to her bed. She crawled into the bed on her hands and knees before she turned and was met by Roman's lips against hers as he moved her around to lay in the middle of the bed.

Roman followed up her body. "Spread your thighs for me baby." Roman watched as she did what he asked as he started at her ankles as he softly kissed the tops of both feet and slowly made his way up her long smooth tanned legs, kissing both knees before he kissed both of her hips. "You're really sure this is what you want to do?" He asked just to make sure. "You don't have to force yourself to do anything. If you're not ready baby I can stop; it would be difficult but I would stop for you."

Kira shook her head negative as she watched him softly kiss both of her breasts as he settled himself between her thighs and she could feel his erection probing her wet sex. It felt glorious and they hadn't even done anything yet; he wasn't even inside of her. "I want you to have every piece of me Roman. I want to share everything with you. You've helped me in so many ways and you don't even know it."

She felt Roman softly run his hands up her tattooed sides and she nodded. "You sat and bantered with me every time I came to clean your house and then after Koa's accident you just turned into more." She ran her hands through his hair to the rubber band as she took it out and let his hair cascade all over. Her eyes locked with his. "I'm no one's property but I'm giving myself to you and if you want me you've got to claim me."

Roman nodded he understood that she was opening herself up to him in the most intimate of ways. He leaned down and caught her lips as his hand snaked between their bodies; he circled her nub and could just feel her getting wetter with every circle he made. He steadied himself as he began to slide into her welcoming body. Once he bottomed out he stopped moving to let her get acclimated to his size.

Both of them groaned at the feeling and the friction that their bodies produced together. Roman leaned down as his elbows pressed into the mattress on either side of her body. "You're mine now…Say it." Roman demanded.

"I'm…yours." Kira stated in a whimper.

"I'm yours." Roman stated softly. "Say it baby."

"You're mine." Kira whimpered again.

"Good now we belong to each other." Roman captured her lips as he slowly started moving his hips; rocking in and out of her body. "Now I'm going to make love to you."

Kira smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on to the amazing man.

Life honestly couldn't get any better or any worse; it was just…perfect.

Or was it?


	20. Ch 20 Just Couldn't Get Enough

**Chapter 20** – Just Couldn't Get Enough

Violet eyes slowly opened as they looked around the room. Suddenly all the memories of the night before came rushing back; Roman coming by and them making up and being wrapped in each other's arms until the wee hours of the morning. It had to of been 5 am when they both were so exhausted from pushing each other over the edge multiple times. She'd never made love to one man so many times in one night.

The ache between her thighs was delicious and as she started to move slightly as she woke up she felt two massive arms around her body. She moved a little more and received a growl from the chest pressed against her back. She couldn't help as she laughed. "I need to get up Mr. Reigns."

Roman chuckled from behind her as his lips softly kissed her still bare shoulder. "Do you really need to get up?" He mumbled against her skin. It tasted salty on his tongue and lips. They had both worked up a great sweat earlier in the morning. God she tasted good.

"Baby I wouldn't tell you I need to get up if I didn't absolutely NEED to." Kira stated honestly; trying to get Roman to understand she needed to use the rest room.

Roman chuckled again before he released her and watched as she scampered down the middle off the bed and into the bathroom. Roman took the time to get up and go into the spare bathroom to use the facilities. Once he got back into the bedroom. He could hear the shower running in her bathroom. His eyes went to the door when it opened and she stepped out.

"C'mon that body is not going to wash itself; soap and water helps." Kira stated as she winked at him and laughed when he growled 'smart ass' at her before he turned and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Roman never felt so clean after a shower before in his life. Kira had literally washed him from head to toe. Her small hands on every naked part of his body including washing his hair and he feet, which made him chuckle. He definitely returned the favor and didn't realize how aware of her body he was until he started washing her. It was good to find out how sensitive she was just touching her and kissing her. He apparently didn't realize any of that the night before; but he definitely learned fast in the shower.

He dressed in clean clothes he had in his Tahoe because he hadn't been home yet. He went in search of Kira and found her in the kitchen. He didn't realize it was actually after noon; clearly they'd worn each other out and slept in to re-charge their bodies. His grey eyes watched as she was making a couple of sandwiches. He couldn't help chuckling as he watched her cut up cold pre-cooked chicken and piled it on the sourdough bread she had cut open a little smoked cheddar and ranch with tomatoes and some spinach.

Roman smiled as he walked further into the kitchen. "So can we talk while we eat? I think we have a couple of things to discuss."

Kira looked over her shoulder as she watched him move in behind her and accepted a soft kiss on the lips from him before her attention went back to the sandwiches. She felt him squeeze her waist. "Yea I don't mind, go get comfortable on the couch. Here take your plate with you I'll bring something to drink when I come in." She pushed up and kissed his cheek softly as he leaned down for her to reach him.

Roman walked into the living room and sat on the couch and put his plate on the glass coffee table. His grey eyes went to Kira as she walked into the living room and set her plate next to his and set down two glasses of cranberry juice next to the plates. He watched as she sat down on her knees facing him.

"Okay you've got my undivided attention." Kira stated as she reached over and took his hand and smiled when he put her hand against the middle of his t-shirt covered chest and she could feel his heart thumping against the palm of her hand.

"I wanted to start by apologizing again for that night at my place. I was way out of line for the way I was acting. I know the night before I was excited about you coming over and when you finally got there…I blew it; big time." Roman started and smiled softly when she shook her head and waved him off. This was why he couldn't get enough of her in his life, because she truly belonged there. He kept his hand on the back of her hand and pressed against the middle of his chest. He took her free hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Kira smiled as she tugged on his go-tee.

"The night I spoke to you I was at the hotel and we hadn't left for the arena to go to Smackdown; when I got there we noticed a bunch of the wrestlers and divas standing in a group. I walked over there and almost blew a gasket. M-Marie was standing there as if she belonged there. Naomi told me that she'd somehow finagled an interview with Stephanie McMahon she's the WWE Owner's daughter and runs the company right alongside the rest of her family; apparently Marie made a good impression because she was hired as the new make-up girl." Roman exhaled somewhat shaky.

Kira could feel his body shaking. He was – he was pissed. She moved closer on her knees as she cupped his strong jaw in her free hand. "Calm down big man – it's just you and me right now. No one else is here and no one else can bother us."

Roman nodded as he licked his suddenly dry lips. "I can't stand the thought of her being anywhere near me. And yes I will admit because of her past actions; it was the reason I didn't invite you on the road. Don't get me wrong I want you near me 24/7, but my past with her has me all kinds of fucked up sometimes. I was feeling great with you and I felt like in some way we were healing each other because of both of our shitty pasts. I don't want what happened between us last week to screw up any kind of future we might have. I have a Pay Pre-View coming up on Sunday that I want you to go with me too, plus Raw and Smackdown on Monday and Tuesday. But if we run into her; I can't promise I'm going to be okay with it."

Kira smiled softly. "I would love to come with you. I want to watch you in your element doing what you're family has done for years; keeping the family name alive and strong. I want to watch you suit up and go out to the ring and kick a little ass. If we run into Marie we'll deal with it, if not then we won't worry about it; though I know you're going to worry about, but you don't have too."

Roman smirked. "Oh really; why not?" He asked curiously.

Kira smiled as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Because I got you; I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." The truth from her words were shining in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" She whispered against his lips.

"With my life..." He murmured against her lips before she captured his lips in a strong passionate kiss. He could feel his heart as it flipped and he could feel every ounce of truth as she poured everything she had into kissing him and making him FEEL it. He didn't care what happened at the arena come Sunday; he already knew with her in his life things could only go up.

Roman brought the kiss to a slow end as he softly pressed his lips to hers once more. "Somehow I don't think we're going to get much done today; especially if you keep kissing me like that beautiful."

Kira laughed as she slowly moved away slightly. "We don't have anything planned today anyways." She stated cheekily.

Roman shook his head as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from taking her lips again. He liked her cheeky with plenty of attitude; it made him want her naked and in bed again. He inhaled and exhaled and knew he had one more thing to discuss with her. "I also have another concern and I really hope you don't shut me down."

"Well not on your first try." Kira smiled.

And there was that cheeky attitude again. Roman already knew he was going to get her naked again and back into bed; only this time they would be at his house. He had the urge to claim her in every room of his house and her apartment. "I know what I'm about to say is probably going to come off as being overprotective, but I do not care. I would feel better if – well – what I mean is – I want you too…Damn it this is just not coming out the way it needs to; or the way I want it too."

Kira giggled. "You know your inability to form a complete sentence is adorable; even if you're trying to make it sound serious." Kira moved over and sat on his lap straddled as she let her lips do the walking along his collar bone. "Just relax a little." She nipped his collar bone before soothing the pinched skin with her lips.

"There is no way I can relax with you doing that." Roman growled from the back of his throat.

"Try…" Kira mumbled against the shell of his ear.

Roman's eyes closed as she kissed from his ear to the side of his neck. "Watch it…" He growled as she softly bit into the side of his neck; not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get him riled up. He could feel her laughing softly as she kissed back up to his ear.

Was it possible to just stay in this one moment forever?

"Talk to me…" Kira whispered softly. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Roman's eyes blinked open as he watched her pull back with a beautiful smile on her face and those violet eyes piercing his soul. He watched as she carefully readjusted herself on his lap; if she did that too many times he was going to cum in his pants like a 12 year old boy. "I want…" He sighed heavily.

"Hey..." Kira stated getting his attention when his grey orbs left hers. "I thought you said you trusted me."

Roman smiled softly as his eyes returned to hers. "With my life." His answer was truthful; he just really wasn't sure how to get this out. "I know this is probably too soon, but…I want you to move in with me." He watched as her eyes widened slightly and her beautiful full red lips parted to take in a surprised breath.

"What do you mean?"

Roman knew she was shocked. "I mean I want you to pack up all your stuff and move in with me. With your ex still free to roam and me gone five days a week; I worry about your safety. I worried about it before I knew about your ex; when we barely started talking civil to each other. I know you love this apartment. But I want you someplace I know you will be well protected. I've got a state of the art security system in my house and you already have a key and a passcode. At least there if someone breaks in the cops are called immediately."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Kira questioned as she kept her eyes latched onto his. She could tell how serious he was about it. "What else? I feel like there's more you're not telling me or expressing."

Roman chuckled softly as he squeezed her hips. "Yea, I just have this feeling that you're going to be in my life for quite a while. This is why I see no reason to wait on you moving in. Today is Wednesday and we don't have to leave until Sunday morning for the PPV. We've got three days to move you in."

Kira's eyes widened a little more. "You're really serious about this. I mean do I even get a say in it."

Roman nodded. "If you've got any objections I suggest you start now. Because I promise you I will have an argument in my favor for every one of them." He stated honestly.

"What if we can't stand to live together?"

"I'll give you my master bedroom and take one of the spare rooms." Roman stated.

"What if I'm too much of a pain in the ass? What if I get on your nerves? What if we start fighting like we did when we first met?"

Roman chuckled as she fired all the questions at him. He knew this would be a big step in such a short amount of time for them, but he would feel it in his heart and bones that this was the perfect thing to do. "I don't care, if I start acting like a dick again I give you permission to kick my ass or tell Matt to." He sighed heavily as his hand went up and pushed some of her ash blonde hair from her face. "Do you know what I thought about this whole week we weren't talking?" He asked.

Kira shook her head negatively. "No, what?"

"I kept thinking, what if Jackson showed up in Pensacola? What if he hurt you? I was on the road and couldn't get to you. The last thing you would remember was me being an asshole to you because of something as trivial as Marie getting a job with my company." Roman shook his head. "Don't get me wrong; I'm still going to worry even after you move in, but at least I can worry a little less because you will be protected in my house…our house."

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" Kira asked honestly.

"Absolutely…" Roman's hand went to the back of her head as he brought her lips to his lips and held her in place. It was his turn to pour his feelings through the kiss to her and make her understand just exactly how he felt about her. No one had gotten into his heart faster than Kira had and if he had his way; no one ever would again.

Roman guided her down onto the couch as he hovered over her body; hands were pulling at clothing and lips and tongue were tasting each other's flesh. He watched as Kira bit her bottom lip as he filled her body again. Even after making love all night he still couldn't get enough; he would NEVER get enough of her.

The sandwiches would have to wait.

Right now they just couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

Dark blue eyes blinked open as a long groan filled the room. His head was pounding and was filled with fog. He blinked a few times and suddenly memories clouded his mind. The smell of burnt hair and…something else was drifting around the room.

"Imagine my surprise when I talked to Anthony and he told me you sent my fiancé to him to get a new driver's license and social security number so she could leave without a trace." Jackson's voice filled Mike's ears. "I would've expected something like this from the Chief or maybe even those DEA assholes, but you…"

"You've disappointed me Mike." Jackson hissed as he rounded on his partner and friend – well ex-friend as he punched him in the face once more. "I never would've thought could betray me that way."

Mike spit the blood out of his mouth that had gather after Jack punched him. "What did you expect Jack – You went under cover and got yourself hooked on cocaine. You branded your fiancé with fire and a branding iron. She was scared to death of what you might actually do next."

"So you've known where she's been this whole time? Anthony wouldn't give me any information about where she was…" Jack stated as he jerked his head to the side.

Mike looked next to him and his eyes widened in horror. Anthony was duck taped to a chair next to him with a fireplace poker sticking out of his chest. Mike suddenly realized the burnt hair and the smell of burned flesh permeating the air was coming from Anthony's now dead body. "Have you completely lost your mind Jack?"

Jack paced back and forth. "He had to be punished. He helped send her away. There was no way I could allow him to get away with taking my fiancé away from me."

"If you wanted to blame someone, you should've blamed me. It was all me; it was my idea. She had to get away from you before you did anything else to hurt her. She loved you so much, but once you got hooked on the drugs you lost her; that was your own fault. But I was the one who gave her Anthony's number and the idea to get the fuck away from you before you hurt her beyond healing." Mike started in a self-assured tone.

Jack smirked. "Good, that's just want I wanted to hear." Jack stated as he thrust his hunting knife into Mike's throat and listened as he gurgled out in agonizing pain as Jack slid the knife down his sternum, as the blood poured forth from the soon to be cold body he kept pushing the knife down through the stomach all the way to his pelvis. He pulled the knife from the motionless body and wiped it off on the pant leg of his jeans.

Jack walked over to the counter in his house that he'd once shared with Kira and picked up the paper.

Kira Meyers

New Name: Kira James

New Social: 456-84-1532

Location: 4569 Oceanic Drive, Apt. 13 Pensacola, Florida

Jack smirked. "I'll see seeing you soon baby. And then well get our lives back on track." He put the paper back on the counter as he turned and saw the two bodies growing cold in his living room.

Time for some clean up.


	21. Ch 21 For Keeps

**Chapter 21** – For Keeps

Kira walked through the hallway of the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania for the WWE's Royal Rumble. She felt Roman's hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the twists and turns of the halls. It only took two days but Roman had gotten her moved into his place…their place. She still had a hard time saying their place and not his.

Roman couldn't have been happier that she actually traveled with him to Pennsylvania for the PPV; he was even more excited she'd agreed to move in and that they'd actually gotten it done in 2 days and had the third to relax for the remainder of the day. When he got to the Shield's locker room he opened the door and looked in to make sure the guys weren't changing and wasn't really all that surprised to see Elsa and Melissa sitting on a couch laughing. He held the door open and let Kira walk into the room first.

He couldn't help chuckling when he watched Elsa and Melissa tackle Kira with a group hug; along with Dean and Seth. Roman shook his head. "Hey now, I don't mind the girls touching my girl but you two need to get your hands off my woman." He teased in a growly voice.

Kira smirked as she walked over to Roman and pushed up on her toes and smiled as he was nice enough to lean over so she wouldn't have to stretch so much as she kissed his lips softly. "Hey, I thought I already belonged to you."

"Damn right." Roman growled as he leaned over and dropped his bag on the floor before he lifted her by the back of her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are the one who decided to claim me in every room at the house. So I'm yours right?" Kira asked softly as she kissed the shell of his ear again.

"Okay woman; stop that. I don't need to go to the ring with a hard on babe." Roman warned before he kissed her lips a couple of times before he leaned down and deposited her on her feet.

* * *

Elsa, Melissa and Kira were all sitting in the locker room. The guys had all changed into their ring gear and took off to the gorilla pit. The girl's eyes were all trained on the monitor as they watched the match that was currently being held in the ring. The rumble was the last match of the night.

Melissa looked at her two friends. "So I have an issue I need to talk to someone about and you two are the only ones I trust right now."

Elsa's emerald eyes looked at Melissa. "What's going on with you? You've been kind of quiet tonight."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yea usually Seth has the power to make you laugh about anything and everything. I think he even noticed you've been quiet. What gives?"

Melissa stood as she paced and was ringing her hands. "I – I haven't been f-feeling good." She sighed heavily. "So I w-went to the doctor and they d-did a bunch of t-tests."

Elsa jumped up. "Oh God! What is wrong? Is it very bad?" She frowned at the thought of one of her friends being sick and she didn't even notice from being wrapped up in her relationship with Dean. "I've been such a crumby friend and I didn't even know you weren't feeling well."

Melissa giggled softly as she grabbed Elsa's hand and then watched as Kira stood and approached them and Melissa grabbed her hand as well. The three friends stood there as Melissa smiled softly. "You guys have been two of my best friends for so long. Elsa we know too much about each other and have been friends since College. Kira you joined our dysfunctional friendship when you moved here and was hired at the restaurant."

Kira squeezed her hand. "Well whatever it is you can tell us."

Melissa's smile faltered. "It's not life threatening…I'm – well – I'm sort of pregnant."

Elsa stepped back. "Sort of? How can you be sort of pregnant? Is that even medically possible?"

Kira couldn't stop the laughter as it trickled out of her mouth as she engulfed Melissa into a warm hug. "Awww Melza is having a little Rollins." Kira pulled back. "Wait a minute…that look on your face – you haven't told Seth yet have you?" Kira asked softly.

Melissa shook her head negatively. "I don't know how to tell him. We've only been dating for 8 months and it's not like this was planned. I don't even know how he feels about kids or about us or anything. I mean I know he loves me and I love him, but is it really enough to bring a baby into the world?" She asked as another frown marred her face.

Elsa pursed her lips together. "Honey, what does love got to do with it? You're pregnant with his child. Have you SEEN him around the 'younger' fans? The man has 'future baby daddy' written all over him." Elsa was brutally honest if she was nothing else.

Melissa and Kira both busted out laughing. "So I should just come right out and tell him?" Mel asked softly.

Elsa nodded. "Though I wouldn't do it while he was driving or wrestling; that's just an accident and some bodily injuries waiting to happen. Maybe you should do it tonight at the hotel. You know pamper him after the match; stick his sore ass in a hot bath tub full of water and work over those sore muscles and tease him a little." Elsa laughed when Kira swatted her arm.

"That's what got them into this predicament in the first place." Kira chastised.

"What it's not like he can get her pregnant a second time." Elsa said with a shrug of her shoulders nonchalantly.

Kira and Melissa both face palmed at the same time.

* * *

Furious blood shot eyes looked around empty apartment number 13 at 4569 Oceanic Drive, Pensacola, Florida. Maybe someone got to her before he could find her and she's started running again. If there was one thing his fiancé was good at; it was running. Ever since they'd met, dated and gotten engaged she'd always been honest with him about her past history of running away constantly.

Then again…Mike was dead so Jackson knew no one had warned her yet. It would be very hard for anyone to find out Mike was dead since his body was decaying in the truck of his car; which also happened to be cooking in the sun currently in Pensacola Florida. He should've been smart and stopped off in Louisiana and dropped the bodies in the bayou; it had enough swampy lands and animals to eat the bodies and not leave any evidence behind.

Kira might be crafty, but Jackson…He had so many more resources available to him. His next stop…The post office.

* * *

Seth groaned as he sunk his body into the warm water in the bath tub. He felt Melissa's fingers softly wrap around his shoulders and pull his torso to lean back against her naked chest as her legs around him and his hands softly started to caress her feet and calves.

Melissa wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she let the wet wash cloth glide up and down his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took.

They would have to come back to this hotel the next time they were here for events. The tub was big enough for three people the size of Big Show; as it were it was nice a spacious for just the two occupants who were currently wrapped up in each other.

"Mmm this feels good baby. I'm glad you suggested it." Seth groaned as she continued to glide the warm water over his chest, arms, torso, he even leaned forward slightly as she got his back. He almost came unhinged as he felt her placing soft open mouth kisses down his spine where his tattoo was. He groaned softly again as he felt her hands on his sides holding him still so she could finish her ministrations on him; he was NOT complaining.

Melissa pulled Seth's body back to rest against hers as she softly kissed the side of his neck. His audible groans were enough to let her know she was doing something he very much enjoyed. "Seth…"

Seth turned his head to look over his shoulder at the beautiful woman who spoke his name so softly. "What is it Mel?" He asked when he felt the air in the room shift. "What's going on?"

Melissa bit her bottom lip as she swallowed hard. "I need to tell you something and…I really hope you don't freak out."

Seth moved around in the tub as he put his back against the side of the tub and pulled Melissa around to the front and lifted her to straddle his lap as he pulled her flush against him. "Whatever it is; I'm not going to freak out."

"Promise me…" Melissa requested softly.

"Okay I promise…" Seth's brow furrowed as he watched her eyes drop to her lap away from him. "Hey look at me." Seth demanded. When her blue eyes came up and locked with his chocolate orbs he smiled softly. "No matter what; you can talk to me about anything." He squeezed her hips before he captured her lips with his in a soft kiss; just enough to get both of their bodies to respond to the action.

Melissa whimpered against his lips as her hands came up as she cupped his beard covered jaw trying to hold onto the moment before she came clean with what she really had to tell him. Her eyes fluttered open as Seth brought the kiss to a gentle end.

"Talk to me baby; tell me what's on that beautiful mind of yours." Seth stated as he soft brushed his lips against the top of her head then across her forehead, to her nose and then once again to her lips. He could see the worry that was plaguing her blue eyes.

Melissa swallowed and almost couldn't get past the lump in her throat. She inhaled and then exhaled the same shaky breath; she could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes – she really was expecting the worst possible reaction from him. "I'm – uh – I'm – I can't do it." Melissa pulled herself from his grasp and stepped out of the tub as she wrapped a towel around her body and escaped to the bedroom.

Melissa had never gotten dressed so fast in cotton shorts and a tank top. She sat in the middle of the king size hotel bed and felt very small and very alone at the same time. The tears started to silently cascade down her cheeks as she attempted to get her emotions under control – but that wasn't happening.

Seth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What just happened?" He asked more to himself than anyone else since his girlfriend just left his ass alone in the tub. He rinsed off before letting the water drain from the tub. He dried off and pulled his black cotton basketball shorts on. He combed his wet hair and pulled it back in a low tight bun at the nape of his neck before he tossed the towel into a corner and left the bathroom. He didn't have to search far for his girlfriend since she was sitting in the middle of the bed looking tiny and terrified.

Seth could see the tears leaking from her gorgeous blue eyes and running down her cheeks and his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. He moved across the floor of the hotel bedroom as he softly slid onto the bed; his hand went out and pushed her hair out of her face. "Baby whatever it is you can tell me." He handed her a tissue from the night stand.

Melissa chewed her bottom lip some more. Her eyes locked with his once again; in an instant she threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the side of his neck. "I'm so scared Seth."

Seth's eyes widened not expecting her to rush him physically but his body responded immediately as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit between his legs. "Baby I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please Melissa; tell me what's going on." Seth begged. He could feel her trembling in his arms and his worry level rose. He caressed her back and the back of her head as he held her against him.

"I'm pregnant." A muffled voice whispered against Seth's neck.

Seth gently pushed her back so he could look in her eyes. "Say that again…" It was an order.

Melissa swallowed as she wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Seth stood up from the bed and started pacing before he stopped and huffed out a breath of air before the corners of his lips turned up into a soft smile. "You're serious aren't you? Jesus why am I even asking you that? It's why you were freaking out." Seth couldn't help as he rambled a little. "Oh my God, how are you feeling? You just boiled our child in the tub and I was leaning against you with my heavy ass. I could've crushed you."

A soft giggle broke him from his rambling as his eyes went to the beautiful girl sitting on his bed. He walked over as he carefully sat down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Are you really sure? I mean about – well about everything?"

Melissa nodded. "I guess that depends. I can't really gauge from your reaction, but is this even something you want? I mean we've only been together for 8 months. We never really talked about babies or the future of our relationship. We've just been having a good time up until now. I need to know if this is what you want or did I just completely waste 8 months of my life falling in love with a man who doesn't love me the way I love him."

Seth cupped her cheeks into his hands. "That's why you were so scared to tell me. Because you didn't think…" His question died on his lips. "Mel, you're the first girl I every loved more than anything else in my life." He stated in a soft tone as he released her cheeks and took a hold of her hands. I love you more then I love oxygen in my lungs. I love you more than I love wrestling and you know how much I love wrestling, but the truth is; if you told me to quit – I would in a heartbeat."

Melissa shook her head negatively. "I would never ask you to do that Seth. You're passion for wrestling is one of the reasons I fell in love with you; all those nights lying in bed. Listening to your stories about being on the road and going through the different companies. I would never want you to change anything in your life for me. I just want to make sure the time I'm wasting on you is for keeps."

Seth chuckled. "Oh it's for keeps, you can bet your cute pregnant ass it is." He leaned over and caught her lips with his; guiding her down onto the bed as he hovered over her not wanting to smash her with his body weight. His lips softly kissed down as he lifted her shirt and pushed her shorts and panties down to inspect her lower abdomen. "Hello in there…" He kissed her exposed skin softly. He looked up at Melissa. "How far along are you?"

"Two Months…" She giggled as he softly ran his fingertips across her skin and felt herself break out in goose bumps.

"I will see you in 7 months baby." He stated.

Suddenly everything just seemed to fall into place.

* * *

Kira and Roman were never so glad to be home. Even traveling for just the three days they were both tired and just wanted to fall into bed. They'd left after Smackdown was done taping; it was a little after 2 A.M. when they pulled into the driveway.

"Leave the bags I'll come get them in the morning, let's just go to bed beautiful." Roman stated as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the side kitchen door.

Kira laughed softly as she let Roman pull her inside the house. "Yea I'm sure we could think of something more fun to do rather than unloading the Tahoe." She smirked as Roman leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I agree." Roman mumbled as he pushed the door closed and locked it.

The sound of electrical current coursing through the kitchen as Kira's eyes widened as Jackson held a taser gun to Roman's body and it shook violently before falling to the kitchen floor.

"ROMAN!"

Was all Kira could get out before a pain zipped through her skull and she to hit the floor as black spots filled her visions and the darkness slipped in.


	22. Ch 22 All I Want

**Chapter 22** – All I Want

A low groan skittered through the house as violet eyes fluttered open. The pain in her head was beating a drum against her skull. She could hear deep grunting as she slowly blinked her blurry vision clear. Kira looked over and watched as Jackson was trying to drag Roman across the hardwood floors and everything started coming back to her. She'd watched as Jackson tasered Roman into unconsciousness and she knew she'd been hit on the back of the head by something she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Please don't hurt him." Kira stated softly.

Jackson stood up straight and turned around his cold eyes landing on her. "Hurt him? I can barely lift him. Jesus Christ he's a big sucker Kira. If you had sex with him I'm not sure how you survived without some kind of blood loss or being ruined forever." Jackson had the worst timing for jokes and such. He walked over and leaned down to stare into Kira's eyes as he reached behind her and gingerly touched the bump on her head. He cringed when she physically flinched.

"I know that smarts. I am sorry baby." He pulled her eyelids open and looked at her eyes as he flashed a light in them. "I think you've probably got a low grade concussion so no rough housing for a while." He stated before he walked back over and lifted the hug guy again with a groan and placed him in a kitchen chair.

Kira couldn't believe Jackson was just talking to her as if they were old friends and he was really concerned about her. She watched as he wrapped duct tape around Roman's arms; pinning them to his sides and keeping him in the chair he did at least thirty circles around Roman's body and then duct taped each of his legs separately to the front legs of the chair as well. "Should I even ask how you found me?" She asked.

Jackson scoffed. "Funny thing; I ran into Anthony and he asked me if I knew you came to him for a driver's license and a social security card. Seems he had no idea you were missing. It was a shame he had to run into our fireplace poker a few times before he got the message to give me the information I wanted on how to find you."

Kira shook her head. Why should she be surprised that he killed Anthony? Anthony wasn't a cop he was just a guy who made good driver's license professionally. "You know you didn't need to kill him. All you had to do was scare him and he would've given you anything." Anthony was dumb but he was still considered a friend.

"Yea well now he doesn't have to worry about being scared ever again." Jackson snarled out. "You should've seen how livid I was when I found out Mike was the one who actually helped you and was still talking to you even after you'd disappeared." Jackson gloated.

"Oh I can imagine." Kira stated honestly. She flinched when Jackson walked over and grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

Jackson smirked as he looked down his nose at her. She still looked beautiful and her violet eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "Oh I don't really think you can. I knew he was trying to fuckin hard to get me to just 'forget' about you. He kept trying to convince me over and over that you'd moved on and I didn't need you and it was my turn to move on. But I couldn't let you do. You know I couldn't. You are my property Kira. I marked you; you belong to me." Jackson stated deadly.

Kira's lips quivered as she frowned. "What did you do to Mike?" She asked; she needed to know.

Jackson shrugged. "I haven't done anything yet exactly." He stated nonchalantly. "I mean his body isn't really doing my trunk any better as it was baking in the sunny state of Florida earlier today, but he's going to stay there for a while. He needed to be punished. Anthony and Mike both had to be punished. They tried to take you away from me."

"They didn't take me away. I left Jackson. You branded me; the drug use was becoming ridiculous. I didn't know what to do so I asked Mike and he helped me." Kira admitted. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

Jackson shook his head. "No you loved me. You wanted to marry me and be with me forever." He stated as he began to pace the room.

"I did want to marry you." Kira stated honestly as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. But I couldn't handle the cocaine use or the violent sex on a near daily basis; the last straw was you branding me. I'm not livestock; I am no one's property with or without the branding." She knew going on a tirade like that would only piss him off further, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Jackson smirked. "Yea well you saw what running got you; nowhere. I want to see my brands…I want to make sure you're sill mine."

"Then you're about to be very disappointed. I tattooed over them."

"WHAT?!" Jackson yelled furiously as he suddenly ripped her t-shirt off her body. The purple hibiscus flowers staring back at him only fueled his rage as he cussed violently while knocking things over and breaking things in the living.

Kira was handcuffed to the arm rests and legs of the chair so she had more mobility than Roman, but he was still out. She could see the rage take over Jackson's entire body as he began to shake in anger. "I told you I don't belong to anyone."

Jackson took in a deep breath through his nose as he attempted to calm his rage down as he turned towards the kitchen and chuckled darkly. "That's okay baby. I was smart enough to bring my branding iron with me. I was just grateful your boyfriend here had a gas stove."

Kira's eyes widened as he moved to the side and she could see the front burner was on and the branding iron was sitting on the open flame. Kira could feel her body as she started to shake from head to toe. Last time she was branded thankfully she'd not been awake for it and was so exhausted she didn't even wake up DURING it. But she was FULLY awake right now and whether she liked it or not she was about to feel it for the first time.

Jackson pulled on a set of work gloves as to not burn himself. He'd done it enough times that he knew exactly what he was doing. He picked up the branding iron as he walked over and looked down at Kira. "You really shouldn't have tattooed over them. I'll just find a creative place to put the next ones." He threatened.

Kira's legs and arms were jerking and moving of their own accord. She was trying to get loose somehow as her breathing was getting shakier the closer he got to her. "No – No Jackson Please don't do it…Please…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kira screamed out at the top of her lungs as the branding iron came down across the top of her right bare foot. She took a breath as he backed up and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Tears poured down her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip trying to calm herself. The burning was excruciating it felt like the burn was going all the way through from the top of her foot to the bottom.

She watched as Jackson walked back over and put the branding iron back on the flame of the stove. "You didn't have to do that Jackson. You don't have to do any of this. If you would just get the help you need; you could have your normal life back."

"My life is nothing without you Kira. Don't you get that? You were my everything and you left me. You just left without any warning or reasons." Jackson spit out as he stood by the stove waiting for the iron to turn orange again. "Well you're not going to be leaving me ever again. I refuse to let you go this time."

Roman kept his head down and his eyes closed. He snapped awake as soon as Kira had screamed bloody murder; the smell of burnt flesh was making him sick to his stomach. His arm furthest away from Kira and Jackson he had been slowly and discreetly working back and forth and worked a tear into the duct tape. He was slowly starting to bend his elbow back to pull the tape up a little more.

Kira's begging brought Roman out of his escape mode and when she screamed at the top of her lungs once again his whole body went ridged as he peeked out of his right eye and could see Jackson pressing the scalding hot branding iron to the top of her left foot now. His heart sank for her and the smell of the burnt flesh from her foot invaded his nose times two and he swore he was going to vomit any minute. He was honestly surprised she hadn't passed out from the pain.

All Roman wanted to do was get free knock this son of a bitch out and get Kira as far away from this house as possible.

Jackson put the branding iron in the sink as he walked back over and lifted Kira's face to look in her eyes. "You know what time it is baby? I think it's time I reclaim you as mine. And I think we'll do it right here so when your big bastard wakes up he can watch me banging you and hear you screaming my name."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Roman snarled out loud. He couldn't keep his silence any longer.

Jackson chuckled as he grabbed the taser baton and walked over putting it under Roman's chin to lift his head to stare in the man's eyes. "I knew you were a wake ya big bastard. It doesn't take a genius to know the taser doesn't keep a big guy like you down for long. Hell, there are even some guys so big they don't go down at all. But now that you've given yourself away; I'm just going to let you know in a few minutes my dick is going to be in your woman reclaiming what is rightfully mine. Trust me when I say there won't be a damn thing you can do about it either."

Jackson pressed the taser baton to his left pectoral and zapped him a few seconds; he'd gotten his right pectoral earlier and figured why not get the other. He can have a matching set of electrical burn marks.

Roman growled as the electrical current ran through his body and the darkness took over.

* * *

Phil looked over at the dining room table when an aggravated sigh escaped his fiancé. He chuckled softly as he got up from the couch and walked over and stood behind her and massaged her tense shoulders. "What's the matter baby?" He asked softly as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Sydney growled as she threw the wedding magazines and bridal grown books across Phil's dining room table. "All this wedding shit is getting on my nerves. I can't get anything to coordinate. We haven't picked a date and I can't find a fuckin dress that doesn't make me look like some circus clown reject."

Phil's eyes widened as he watched her shove everything off the dining room table. "Do you feel better after your little melt down?" He asked cautiously knowing his smart mouth could and would get him into trouble if he wasn't careful.

"Jerk face…" Sydney grumbled as she reached back and pinched his washboard stomach and smirked satisfied as she heard Phil grunt. "I can't get anyone to agree on a wedding date no one in my family seems to understand we want to get married now and not 3 years from now. Every bridal magazine makes me feel like a deranged crack head. I'm losing my mind Phillip."

Phil knew she was beyond frustrated if she called him Phillip. She never called him Phillip…ever. Phil grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair at the table as started towards the living room.

"I need to clean up the mess I made." Sydney stated as she put the brakes on.

"No just leave it there. It will be there when we get done. Just come with me." Phil insisted.

"No because I won't want to pick it up later and you're apartment is so immaculately clean the Virgin Mary could've eaten off your floors and then given birth all in the same day. I want to keep your place nice and after my temper tantrum it looks anything but that right now; at least this area." Sydney argued and tossed a thumb over her shoulder towards the room Phil was trying to get her out of.

"You are so damn stubborn woman." Phil leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder and walked into the living room with her as she tried to fight her away out of his grasp, but his arm cinched down around her waist and there was no getting out of that hold.

"Damn it Phil stop being a pain and let me clean up my mess." Sydney still attempted to argue.

Phil chuckled as he shook his head. "I said no and I meant it. It's my home I want some of your mess here with me." He stopped and as he sat on the couch he plopped her on his lap straddling his legs before he locked his arms around her waist to keep her there.

"Listen to me. I don't want you stressed out. I want you to keep yourself calm and concentrate on the sound of my voice. I will marry you whenever you want me too. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, next decade or next century. I don't care when as long as it's you that I'm marrying I don't care when we do it." Phil stated in his 'no room for argument' tone.

"But I do care. I want to marry you now and start our life together. Of course you walking out of Monday Night Raw wasn't the smartest thing. But Of course I never fall for the brightest crayon in the box." Sydney stated honestly.

Phil chuckled. "I knew you were stressing over that. Baby, I'm ready to retire. You know how long I've been in the business. I want to walk away while I still have the use of my legs and can walk away on my own free will. I'm tired of the traveling and the shitty story lines and the new talent who think that just because I live the straight edge life that I'm a 150 years old. I found the best woman in the world and I want to make her mine for the rest of my life."

Sydney nodded her head. She understood. "I just want to marry you; that is all I want."

Phil smirked. "So let's elope…"


	23. Ch 23 Internal Healing

**Chapter 23** – Internal Healing

Kira watched in horror as Jackson pressed the taser baton against Roman's chest a second time and let the electrical current flow; until Roman's chair tipped and fell back on the ground with a thump. She watched as Jackson tossed the taser away as he walked over and un-cuffed her arms and legs. She tried fighting him as he pulled her to her feet.

God, her feet were screaming in burning pain. She could barely walk as Jackson was trying to pull her towards the kitchen. She kept trying to struggle against his strength but with burnt and swollen feet it wasn't easy to do. She knew eventually her feet would go numb and she wouldn't feel anything.

Kira screamed out in pain as Jackson got pissed at her resistance and stomped on her left foot before he lifted her over his shoulder with little to no effort.

"You would think with as much as I've missed you baby, you'd be more into our reunion than I am, but apparently not. It's okay I can help that process along right quick." Jackson stated honestly believing she'd missed him.

Kira's eyes went to the alarm keypad on the wall as Jackson swung her around and was swiping shit from the kitchen counter. Her arm reached out as Jackson stepped back just enough and her finger hit the silent alarm to alert the police that there was an intruder. She sighed with relief and hoped they could get there ASAP.

Kira felt sick to her stomach more so with his shoulder jammed into her ribcage and stomach area. She was unceremoniously dropped onto the island in the middle of the kitchen; she groaned as she rubbed her lower back and tailbone. Roman's counters were made of granite and they were not nice to her body.

Kira watched Jackson pulled his shirt from his body as he climbed up on the counter and immediately claimed Kira's lips. She gasped out and his tongue jammed into her mouth. She shrieked out when she felt his hands first palm her bra covered breasts before pinching her nipples through her bra as hard as he could. She'd forgotten he'd ripped her t-shirt off in a fit of rage when she told him about tattooing over his brandings.

Jackson pulled back with a grunt when Kira's teeth tore into his bottom lip and tongue. "It would be a lot easier if you just relaxed baby. It's not going to hurt; well not any more than it usually would. We need to reconnect. I've been without you for so long." His hands forced her legs apart as he pushed one of his knees between her legs as his hands immediately started unbuttoning her jeans and she was trying to slap his hands away from her.

"No-No Stop it Jackson. I don't want to do this. I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore." She told him flat out. She wasn't going to sugar coat it anymore. She felt the sting of the slap but didn't see it coming,

"YOU ARE MINE KIRA! YOU WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO ME; ALWAYS! I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE AND YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE IT TO ME BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME." Jackson screamed in her face. "Once I'm inside of you we'll reconnect and you'll love me again." He stated a little calmer.

He sounded desperate.

Kira could feel blood trickling out of her nose and was dazed from the slap he gave her. She was trying to clear the haze out of her brain as her hand slipped below the counter top as she flexed her knees in an attempt to make it harder for Jackson to get her jeans off. "You're nothing but a monster Jackson James. That's all you'll ever be. I'm never going to love you again. I refuse." Now she was just sounding defiant. "I don't care if you do get inside of me, you can have my body but you'll never have my heart, my soul or my mind. They all belong to that man."

Jackson stopped and made a sour face before his scoffed. "You're telling me you'd rather be with that big bastard. That you really love him?" Jackson asked with venom in his voice.

Kira's violet eyes dropped to Roman's unconscious body on the ground before her eyes went back to Jackson. "Yes. I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. He's healed parts of me I didn't know were broken. It's not too late Jackson; you can stop all of this and turn yourself in. The DEA is going to get you for stealing evidence, killing Mike and Anthony. Don't add anything else to the charges." She was practically begging him not to go any further. But she knew he wouldn't budge because he was stubborn. It always had to be his way.

Jackson chuckled deeply. "You almost had me there for a second. We built a life and a future together in five years. There's no way you could've built anything with that big ape looking mother fucker."

Kira closed her eyes as her finger tips brushed against the end of a butcher knife and it slid away by an inch. Jackson moved her body more to try to get her jeans off but she was still fighting her for them. Kira had never been so happy; as the cool steel of the knife slid right into her hand as she slowly pulled it from the drawer.

Kira started to fight him more and his temper was about to spin off its axel as she brought her hand up and shoved the knife into the side of his neck. She squeaked out in surprise as blood sprayed all over her chest, arms and hands. She must have knicked his jugular vein with all the blood that came pouring out. She watched as Jackson's eyes widened as his hands went to his neck in an attempt to stop the pain or blood loss; Kira took the chance and pushed him off of her and watched as he fell from the counter to the floor gasping for air.

Kira sat and watched as he bled out on the kitchen floor.

The sound of police sirens in the distance never sounded as good as they did at that moment; relief washed over her. She looked down and the whole front of her torso was covered in Jackson's blood and her hands were trembling so bad she couldn't recognize them as being her own hands.

Kira got her labored breathing under control as she carefully hopped down from the counter and stepped around Jackson's body, she grew queasy as she stepped in a pool of the warm blood. There was no other way around it as she moved quickly to Roman's side. She quickly untapped his legs; she saw the rip in the tape that he'd created as she began tugging on it and got it torn up all the way and pulled from around his torso freeing his arms.

She dropped to her knees beside him as she caressed the back of Roman's head. "Roman…" She stated softly. "Roman wake up please." She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Kira leaned down as she buried her face in Roman's t-shirt covered chest finally letting the early morning's events tear through her body.

His senses were finally coming back as his thoughts became his own once again. The pain in both of his pectoral muscles was a burning sensation as he was trying to force his eyes open. He could feel a slight weight on his chest and whimpers and pleading; a female voice begging him to wake up as she kept repeating his name. He finally forced his grey orbs to blink open slowly.

Kira jumped slightly when a hand softly touched the back of her head. Her eyes snapped up and saw the soft grey eyes staring back at her. "Roman…" She whimpered as she cupped his face as she placed at least a thousand feather soft kisses all over his face. "Oh God Roman – I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you got mixed up in all of this." She couldn't stop apologizing.

Roman groaned as he moved around and pushed himself back from the chair as he sat up and pulled her to sit between his legs. He rubbed her back and kept her in his arms and against his chest as he attempted to calm her down.

"FREEZE!"

* * *

Grey eyes looked around at the scene in his drive way. Roman looked around and saw the two bodies covered in yellow plastic tarps lying on the ground behind Jackson's car; Kira had identified them as Anthony and Mike. They'd been pulled from Jackson's trunk.

He looked down as the EMT applied burn cream to the two taser baton burns on his chest. His eyes ventured over to where Kira was standing. She had a Pensacola Florida Police Department zip up hoodie on. The first officer on scene had seen she was only in a bra and jeans and gave her the hoodie out of the back of his car. She still had Jackson's dried blood all over her hands, chest and some of it was in her ash blonde hair. For the most part she looked as though she was holding up better since she'd gotten to cry after everything went down.

Roman was already starting to think ahead and clearly as the sun came up over the horizon. He looked over as his mom and dad pulled into the drive way. Roman looked down as the EMT put gauze over the two burns and tapped them into place as he saw Kira slowly limping her way over to the Ambulance that he was sitting in the back of.

Kira smiled softly as Sika walked up to her and engulfed her into a hug as she watched Patty go to her son to check on him. "I'm okay Papa Bear." She hugged Sika back as he squeezed nearly the breath from her lungs. As she stepped out of his embrace she felt his arm go around her waist as he helped her to the ambulance that Roman was stepping out of. Her feet had already been checked, cleaned, ointment applied and wrapped up.

"Miss. Meyers; I'm looking for Miss. Kira Meyers." A deep voice said.

Kira turned to see an older gentleman approaching with salt and pepper hair. "That's me." She identified herself.

"I'm Commissioner Albert Jones; I'm commissioner of the Seattle, Washington Sheriff's Department." The gentleman introduced himself.

"You were Jackson's boss. Mike told me about you." Kira felt Roman take her hand as she leaned into his side.

"I'm very sorry about all of this. The day the DEA finally put out a warrant for Jackson's arrest for stealing evidence from the evidence locker; is when he disappeared. I couldn't get ahold of Mike to warn you and by the time we pulled into town this morning the Pensacola PD was already calling us and telling us Jackson was dead and had been killed in self-defense. I think you're very brave for taking him on by yourself and if there's anything I can do to for you I want you to give me a call." Commissioner Jones stated seriously as he handed over his card with all his contact numbers.

"I don't need anything. I just want to forget Jackson James ever existed and I want to move on with my new life that I made here." Kira stated as she looked up at Roman who leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead softly.

* * *

It had been five weeks since Kira had gotten Jackson James out of her life forever. Roman was surprised she was able to get back into the swing of things in her life. She'd had nightmares the first couple of nights, but after that she got a handle on the stable side. Roman couldn't stay in their house after everything they'd both been through; more Kira than him. It was a source of bad memories for her. She barely went in the kitchen and when she did she always walked the long way around the island as to not walk over the spot where Jackson had died.

Roman couldn't do it anymore and after 2 weeks put the house on the market and found another house actually a few blocked from his mom and dad. They both needed and deserved a fresh start. Roman watched as Kira laughed with Melissa, Elsa and Sydney in the kitchen as they shared a bottle of wine; sans Melissa – obviously it was water only for the pregnant mother to be. Roman couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kira smile that big.

Seth chuckled as he looked over and noticed Roman had stopped moving the stack of boxes by the front door. "Hey bro, see something you like?" He asked with another chuckle.

Dean laughed. "Yea, the pretty ash blonde in the kitchen with the killer perfect white smile." He stated obviously.

Phil stopped in his tracks with two boxes in his arms. "Am I the only one working here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup…" Dean chuckled out.

They'd unloaded the entire truck and stacked all the boxes in the living room and foyer and were now just distributing them to the correct rooms in the house. The girls had taken over the kitchen. Elsa and Sydney were making lunch while Melissa was relaxing as per Seth's pregnancy instructions and Kira was unpacking all the kitchen stuff and putting everything in its rightful place.

Roman chuckled. "No Brooks, I was just taking a breather to admire my girlfriends beautiful smile and infectious laughter. Forgive me. One would think after you and Sydney eloped you wouldn't have left your place in Chicago for nothing."

Phil chortled as he walked up stairs. "Yea well we barely left the bed for the first two weeks. But at some point you've got to get regular sleep, food and anything else in between our bunny rabbit styling. I was so sore I thought my dick was going to fall off." He was honest if he was nothing else in life.

Roman, Dean and Seth chuckled as they followed their straight edge friend upstairs with their own boxes; each going in different rooms. All of them met downstairs again for repeat loads.

* * *

Three hours later, the boxes were in their respective rooms and the couples had all disembarked to their own lives outside of the Reigns/Meyers house. Roman and Kira had showered and were lying in bed trying to relax a little. They had one day to get some unpacking done before Roman had to go back on the road the day after tomorrow.

"Maybe we don't need to do any unpacking tomorrow." Kira's voice cut through Roman's thoughts.

Roman smirked as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "What did you have on your mind beautiful?"

"I can do the unpacking during the days while you're gone, but I just want to spend tomorrow in your arms. I don't care what we do; I just want you to hold me all day. Does that sound too boring?" She suggested.

Roman smiled. Could this woman be any more perfect to suggest a day of absolutely nothing? "I'm sure we could think of something to do without having to actually unpack anything."

Kira laughed as she moved around and straddled Roman's waist and felt his hands go to her hips immediately as he sat up and pulled her flush against him. "I love you Roman." She bit her bottom lip. "I know it's way too soon to tell you that, but after everything we went through I promised myself if I made it through I would tell you exactly how I felt. I knew if I could tell Jackson I loved you; I could tell you anything."

Roman's hand came up and pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "You told him you loved me?" He questioned in a husky voice. She absolutely amazed him; even as she faced being possibly raped and murdered she still told her attacked she loved someone else. He watched as she nodded before he shook his head negatively. "It's not too soon. I fell in love with you a while ago and was just too chicken shit to say it." He kissed her lips softly. "But I'm saying it now. I love you Kira."

Roman captured her lips as he guided her down to the bed. Tonight they were going to start the internal healing for the both of them.


	24. Ch 24 Happy Things

**Chapter 24** – Happy Things

His hands were all over her and she could feel him trying to get the button of her jeans to release. Her hands grabbed his wrists in an attempt to get him to stop as panic began to skitter through her entire body. She could barely breathe with his mouth covering hers; she shook her head negatively to get the kiss to break. She gasped out for air as she watched the tip of the blade touched her torso just below her bra and gently slid down; no pressure being applied. "No – No please…" She begged as she watched the cold unforgiving knife slid back up before piercing the skin at the rib cage and dragging down as little sips of blood leaked from the shallow cut.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kira screamed out as she sat up with a start clutching her side. Her eyes snapped open as her thoughts came to a screeching halt. She looked around the room and noticed it was her and Roman's bedroom; when she looked down she saw herself still clutching her tank top covered torso. She took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

Her violet eyes blinked as she tried to calm her shaky nerves. She swallowed hard as she moved up in the bed. She was covered in head to toe sweat as she reached over and grabbed her cell phone before dialing the all too familiar number. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail before she looked at the clock on the night stand. "Shit…" She cursed under her breath; it was 4 in the morning and she knew Roman was half way across the United States sleeping. She hung up, tossed her phone back onto the night stand and pulled herself from the bed.

Kira walked into the bathroom and stripped off her sweat soaked clothes and got into an ice cold shower. She needed to cool her body off or it would be a waste to go back to bed.

* * *

Roman was actually awake but he was trying to empty his bladder at the time he heard Kira's ringtone. He was used to her calling around the same time in the middle of the night. It didn't matter that he'd moved them to a different house, she'd started having nightmares about Jackson stabbing her now and she was battling them almost on a nightly basis.

The first couple of months in the new house the nightmares were excruciating for Kira. Roman had gotten her to go to a sleep therapist and it was somewhat starting to help. The nightmare's stopped happening every night and now mostly happened when Roman was on the road. She was dealing with them the best way she could. He walked back into the hotel bedroom and grabbed his phone as he fell back into bed as he hit the call button on his phone; when it went to voicemail he knew she was in the shower – they seemed to help calm her down afterwards. He would give her thirty minutes and call her back. He flipped the TV on and watched a little ESPN to occupy his mind and keep him awake until he could call her back.

* * *

Fresh from the shower, Kira had combed the knots out of her hair and had dressed in black cotton shorts and a white form fitting cotton t-shirt. She had pulled the sheets from the bed and started them in the washer, before going back upstairs and putting fresh sheets on the California King bed she shared with Roman. Her head snapped to the side when her phone rang just as she had finished up and was about to climb back into bed and give that sleeping thing another shot.

She smiled softly as she hit the answer button. "What are you doing up babe?" She asked softly.

"I was actually awake when you called but I was trying to pee first and guys can't rush peeing or I would've been able to answer the phone; can't sleep or bad dreams?" He asked in a deep voice. He sat back propped up on a few pillows to keep himself comfortable so he could talk to her for a bit.

"Bad dreams…" Kira whimpered into the phone. "I'm sorry to call so late – I just needed to hear your voice." She admitted. There was something about his voice that was comforting to her and had an extreme calming effect on her whole body; especially after one of her dreams.

Roman shook his head. "You know I don't care what time of day you call me. I'm always available for you." He started honestly. "You want to tell me what happened or you just want to talk about non-sense?" He loved hearing her voice and as long as he knew she was okay than he could rest easy. He could tell from her silence she didn't want to talk about the dream. "What did you do today baby?" He asked; picking a subject to keep her mind occupied.

"I helped Melissa decorate the baby's room. It was fun. We went and got paint and borders and furniture. It was a lot of fun. Elsa tripped and fell into the purple paint." Kira laughed. "She's going to be scrubbing purple off her for weeks." The sound of Roman's laughter was music to her ears and made her heart flip in her chest. Kira smiled. "Roman…"

"Yea baby?" He answered as he pushed the image of Elsa being covered in paint. He was SO telling Dean.

"I miss you."

Roman smiled softly. "I miss you too baby. I'll be home in a couple of days and then I'm all yours I promise." He was contemplating taking her on the road with him the next time around just to get her away from Florida for a while. She needed to get away even if it was just for five days.

"So please tell me you got pictures of Elsa covered in purple paint." Roman practically begged.

* * *

When Roman was home he would get Kira out of the house as much as he could during the day at night he kept her mind occupied with him and everything about him. Today they went out.

Roman sat across the room nursing a beer as he watched Kira laugh with the girls yet again. They had thrown a gigantic baby shower for an almost 8 ½ month pregnant Melissa and Seth. They made it a co-ed baby shower and now the girls were cleaning up and helping Melissa put away all the baby stuff she'd gotten.

Seth tapped his fist on Roman's shoulders and watched as the big man turned and looked at him. "What or who seems to have gotten your attention bro?" He asked with a smirk.

Roman chuckled. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." His grey eyes moved back to the jean covered rear end of his girlfriend standing on her tippy toes trying to put some clean glasses away. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a minute; my gentlemanly duties are warranted in the kitchen."

Kira squealed when she was suddenly lifted by her hips. "Jesus Christ Roman! You scared me half to death." She finished pushed the glasses onto the top shelf. "Down handsome…" She patted his hand as she found her feet on the kitchen floor as he turned her to face him and a few seconds later Roman lifted her up and placed her on the counter. "What's up with you today?" She asked softly as he made himself comfortable standing between her thighs.

Roman shook his head. "Nothing baby; I just missed you while I was gone. How are your sleep therapy sessions going?" He asked as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He'd noticed she wasn't calling him in the middle of the night nearly as much the last couple of weeks and was hoping she wouldn't have to keep seeing the therapist unless she wanted to; especially if it was helping her.

Kira nodded. "It's good. She does seem to be able to get to the root of my nightmares and has been helping me quite a bit since I started seeing her a few months ago. It feels like it's paying off. It's easier to get through the nights now."

"Even…without me?" He asked with his eyebrows raised in question.

"It's never easy to sleep through the night without you Roman. You're my favorite sleeping buddy." Kira stated honestly as she pulling him down and caught his lips.

"Uh - hey, Roman those gentlemanly duties that you spoke of; did those include making out with your girlfriend in the kitchen?" Dean asked from the living room.

Seth groaned. "Don't besmirch my kitchen Reigns!" Seth demanded. He jerked slightly when he felt a slap against the side of his head and looked over his shoulder to see Melissa giggling as she walked around the couch and he immediately took her hips and guided her down to his lap.

"Leave them alone Mr. Rollins." Melissa chastised. "It's not like they are getting it on - on our counters or anything. Besides I'm sure we've done worse in there." Melissa admitted and smirked before her cheeks tinged pink.

Seth chuckled. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Rollins." She was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen. The pregnancy had been somewhat easy on her but she just knew the next would kick her ass. Seth rubbed her protruding belly; he liked the fact she used the thought of a 'next pregnancy' in her sentences when they talked about their future.

It had come as no surprise that as soon as Seth found out Melissa was carrying his child he had immediately asked her to marry him and in true Melissa fashion she declined the first 4 times because she insisted he was only doing it because she was pregnant. Finally after hours of making love and bathing her body in kisses and caresses he finally got her to see that he couldn't possibly be more in love with anyone else. Elsa, Kira and Sydney had helped throw together an amazing small wedding a few close friends and immediate family only.

"How are you feeling pretty lady?" Seth asked softly as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm okay. You're princess is pretty active today. If she doesn't sit still while hovering over my bladder I'm going to pee on your leg." Melissa admitted with a laugh.

Seth chuckled. "Maybe I should get you to the restroom…" He suggested and received a swat to the chest. "C'mon baby, let's get you to the bathroom." Seth carefully helped her stand up and walked her down the hallway to the restroom. He stood outside while she was busy; then re-joined their guests.

Kira and Roman walked back into the living room. Roman sat down in the overstuffed chair across from Dean and Elsa in the other chair; Roman pulled her onto his lap as she leaned back against his chest and got comfortable.

Kira looked over at Phil with Sydney sitting in his lap. "I have never seen two more tanned people in my entire life."

Sydney laughed. "We finally took time out of everything and went to Bora Bora for our honeymoon. Who knew 3 months sitting in the son could tan the skin like this."

"Man I'm tanned in places I wasn't even aware I COULD tan." Phil chuckled.

Syd shook her head. "You know it's bad when Phil comes walking into the little hut with his swim trunks down around his knees and a surprised look on his face. All he could say was 'My nuts are brown.' He must've said it a dozen times before I threw a pillow at him and told him to get his brown nuts away from me."

Phil shook his head. Not a lot embarrassed him, but he couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening even if he wanted to. It only made the guys and girls laugh at him hard. "Well…They were." Phil chuckled out. "It bad enough the next day when I got out of the shower I was bent over drying off smart ass came up behind me and said I must've had some kind of flesh eating disease because my usually neon white ass was brown too." That admittance only got the other three couples laughing harder at him as his cheeks reddened a little more.

Elsa giggled. "I've so got you beat on the embarrassment factor Phil. This fool thought it would be funny to put fake spiders in the hotel bed on night. They looked so fuckin real. They jumped and hopped around."

Dean chuckled. "You guys should've seen her; it was un-real. Even after she put me in a head lock and I cleared them out and threw them all away she still wouldn't get into the bed. She refused to even come near it. I had to get dressed go all the way down to the front desk and beg the night manager to give us a different room. I claimed the room smelled like smoke. Which is did but it was from me, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Got all the way back upstairs and moved into the next room and got in bed."

Elsa smirked. "He's never done anything that dumb again. Plus I got my revenge the next morning."

"Yes…Yes you did baby." Dean shook his head and buried his face in the middle of Elsa's shoulder. Everyone would see the tips of his ears turning red. Dean Ambrose was ACTUALLY embarrassed.

Sydney looked between Dean and Elsa. "What happened?" She asked; inquiring minds wanted to know.

Elsa smirked. "I waited until he was in the shower and then I put all the suitcases and towels and everything in the closet and called Roman and begging him to put the fire alarm…And he did." Elsa couldn't help laughing. "This fool runs out of the shower and bypasses everything and runs butt naked into the hotel hallway; down at least 10 doors towards the elevator before he suddenly realizes he doesn't have a stitch of clothing on."

Dean shook his head. "I almost got arrested for indecent exposure. The hotel almost called the cops on me." He pinched Elsa's thigh and it only made her laugh harder.

"I love you baby but you know you deserved it. You know I have a high fear of spiders." Elsa laughed as she turned to see Dean's face she leaned down and licked the end of his nose as a tease.

Dean growled. "I think it's time to head home." He thrust his pelvis up and bumped into her ass as she was sitting on his lap.

"Agreed."

* * *

Roman and Kira were lying in bed later that night. "Baby, I want you to come on the road with me for a while. I love having you with me."

Kira smiled softly. She knew Roman had wanted her with him on the road for a long time, but with her battling her nightmares; she didn't want to disturb what little sleep he did actually get by thrashing in bed next to him. She didn't want him to have to baby sit her and her bad dreams while moving through the wrestling ranks in WWE.

Kira looked up at Roman. "I think I'd like that."

"Good, when I leave on Friday you're coming with me." Roman stated. "I think Elsa is coming with Dean so at least you'll have a partner in crime. Seth is home now until the baby comes and Phil is getting ready to take Sydney on a European tour." Roman's arm pulled Kira closer as she burrowed into his side more.

Tonight her dreams would be filled with happy things.


	25. Ch 25 Terrified

**This story was inspired by a song from Katherine McPhee & Zachary Levi called Terrified.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who followed/favorited and reviewed the story! I'm really glad you all enoyed it so much, but like all good things must come to an end ; so shall this story! Here's the last chapter!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 25** – Terrified

- 6 Months Later -

It was a beautiful day and Melissa had been out running errands. She knew she only had Seth at home for one more day and he'd be leaving for the road again. She really hated that he was gone for five days at a time. Sometimes more if they had to go overseas. She finished up shopping; she was making a nice dinner tonight and their daughter would be going down early for bed.

Melissa pulled into the drive way of their Pensacola home. They'd moved there 2 months before she had the baby. Roman's family was close as well as Kira and Elsa if she needed them while Seth was on the road. She took the groceries and bags in through the garage door and made sure the door rolled down. She put everything away as she walked into the living room and kicked her flip flips off by the door. She couldn't help stopping at the sweet site in front of her.

Melissa's blue eyes took in the sight of Seth sleeping on his back shirtless; she was sure there was a story behind that considering he had a shirt on when she left. Grace Marie Rollins in a white onesie and soft cotton purple overalls with white socks on her little feet as she was snoozing on her stomach on Seth's chest. Melissa couldn't help as she snapped a picture and sent it to the couple's friends.

"Did you get all your shopping done baby?" A rough voice thick with sleep asked.

Melissa walked over as she set her phone on the coffee table. "Yea…You want to tell me what happened?" She watched as Seth reached out and pulled her onto the couch and she moved around until she was between the back of the couch and Seth's body with her head resting on his shoulder as she watched Grace sleeping soundly. Nothing disturbed her during nap time.

Seth chuckled softly. "Your daughter puked on me because I forgot to burp her after she ate and apparently she had an air bubble. I was waiting for her head to rotate like Linda Blair's in The Exorcist." He chuckled a little more when Melissa slapped his washboard stomach. "Oh no it gets better. Then your daughter peed on me and finally I didn't notice I put her diaper on backwards and she got muddy, so after a second diaper change for her and a third shirt change for me – I decided against another shirt and that it was nap time for both of us."

Melissa giggled into Seth's bare shoulder. "Aw baby, you had a rough day." She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before she looked up and he caught her lips in a soft kiss that warmed her from the inside out. "Why is it when she's the devil reincarnated she's my daughter but when she's an angel she is your daughter?" Melissa asked as she pulled back from his lips.

"I have never seen her do any of that stuff to you." Seth stated honestly.

Melissa scoffed. "Yea well you're not here five days a week so you just wait until we have another one; you're staying home and I'll go to work five days a week. It's so your turn next time."

Seth chuckled deeply as he tightened his arm around her. "Deal baby. You sure you want another one?" He asked softly as he looked down at his perfect family; it was perfect but if they had a second child, he couldn't help wanting a son.

"I was terrified of having Gracie." Melissa admitted. "I figure the second one is easier and should definitely be a boy."

"Agreed…" He loved that she could read his mind. Their future had nowhere to go but up.

* * *

Phil enjoyed his retirement to the fullest he'd even taken to doing 'some' script writing off hand for the WWE development NXT; to help the up and comers learn how to utilize their mic skills. Phil was never required to be there in person and could just e-mail his script to William Regal. During the winter months they stayed in Pensacola Florida, but the summer months were spent in Phil's home town of Chicago. Splitting the time up was perfect since neither liked staying in the same place for long periods of time.

Sydney's grey eyes looked down and the squirming blue and pink bundles. She had never seen two more adorable babies on the planet before. She thought that not being able to get pregnant was going to be the end of the world. Her endometriosis hindered everything as far as her re-productive organs went. She had a very hard time telling Phil about it.

But in true Phil fashion he told her that neither one of them would stress about it because adopting was a great option. He told her 'There are plenty of kids in the world who need good homes and we can provide one of the best'. And he really wasn't lying.

A day after he spoke those words he took her to an adoption agency and they immediately signed up. It didn't take long.

Here they were 6 months later about to take their son and daughter home for the first time. They hadn't banked on twins but twins were what they were getting and they most certainly weren't taking one without the other. Sydney leaned down and lifted Mikaela Ann Brooks (Mika for short) into her arms as Phil squeezed her waist and stepped up and lifted Michael Phillip Brooks into his arms.

Somehow they'd noticed Mika had Phil's nose and Mikey had Sydney's lips; both twins had Sydney's thick black hair and both twins also had Phil's hazel eyes. They couldn't figure out how two babies that were not biologically there's could look so much like them without some kind of DNA sharing.

Neither cared as they loaded the twins into their SUV and headed home; Phil took Sydney's hand and kissed the back of it. "Are you happy about this baby?"

Sydney looked at Phil with tears lining her Grey orbs. "I was terrified at the thought of not being able to give you children…" She stated as her eyes went to the twin 2 week old infants who were already fast asleep, before her eyes went back to the hazel ones she'd fallen in love with a few years ago. "But apparently that was my mistake."

"Well as long as you've learned from your mistakes." Phil said in a cocky tone before he received a pinch in the side from his wife. "Okay okay! I made mistakes too, damn woman! Let's get home so we can call the family and show them our new family."

Sydney leaned across the arm rest as they stopped at a red light before she smashed her lips against Phil's. "I couldn't think of a better way to start our family life."

"Me either baby; me either."

* * *

Barcelona Spain was so beautiful.

Elsa never thought in a million years that she would go there. Dean had surprised her and told her it was the last stop on a European tour and he wanted her to go with. They would stay a couple of extra days and really enjoy the sand and relaxation. They had been there a week now and neither wanted to leave in the morning for the states, but Dean had to get back to work and so did Elsa.

She'd gone back to school and had gotten her teaching degree but decided to tutor instead. She couldn't see working for a local school for crappy wages when she could be a private tutor and actually make more money. Dean had tried compromising with her; so her compromise was she didn't work on days he was off and they spent those two days doing whatever they wanted that wasn't work related.

Elsa was torn from her personal thoughts as Dean's hand squeezed hers. They'd been walking along the beach with only the moonlight to guide them. Their hotel was across the beach so getting lost wasn't even an option. She smiled as they suddenly came to a stop at a blanket that was spread out the four corners were held down by lit tiki torches. "What's all this?"

Dean smirked as he guided her down onto the blanket. His lips immediately finding hers as his body hovered over hers. He stood up and put the tiki torches out. He wanted nothing but moonlight for the moment. He had his romantic moments and clearly this was one of them. He quickly untied her bikini top and her bikini bottoms and tossed them aside.

Elsa quickly tried to cover herself but was stopped when Dean's hands grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. "Dean, w-we…" Her protests ended as his lips kissed along her collar bone. She had always been the adventurous one, but apparently tonight the roles had shifted.

"Don't hide from me baby. No one is going to see us and if they do it's a damn fine view if I do say so myself." His tongue traced patterns on her neck as he heard her moan as she moved her hips against his. He settled his body between her thighs as his free hand caressed her breasts then her side and hip and down to her thigh.

Elsa hadn't even noticed he'd kicked of his swim trunks until she felt something probing her core begging for entrance. Dean was not a foreplay kind of man. When he was hard and ready to go his dick would beg for relief inside her body. The killer part was once he got her started she begging him for just as much relief being buried in her. "D-D-Dean I need you baby." She stuttered out in a whimper as his lips closed around her left nipple.

Oh the sweet torture.

Dean growled against her nipple. "Are you really sure you need me inside of you?" He teased as he gripped his aching erection with his free hand and teased her opening with it just slightly. He chuckled when her hips came off the blanket to try to force him inside of her. "Patience is a virtue…" He mumbled against her right nipple. "But you never had much patience when it came to me being buried in you."

Elsa shook her head no; fully agreeing with him.

Dean suddenly stopped all his movements and ministrations as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. "I need you to answer a question for me before we go any further."

"Are you serious?" Elsa squeaked out as Dean stopped all the sweet torture. "Fine…Okay ask away." He wouldn't stop if it wasn't important.

Dean chuckled. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Elsa's eyes widened. "What…where is this coming from?"

Dean smiled softly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before he released her hands. "I know we said marriage was nothing but a piece of paper and that it didn't matter if we were together for a couple of years or a couple of decades that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"But…" Dean swallowed hard. "I want the paper. I want it with you. We make each other happy and no one has ever done for me what you've done for me in my life. No one cares about me the way you do. No one challenges me the way you do. You push me to the limits and over the edge every minute I'm awake. I want that piece of paper with you because you're the only one who fits into my fucked up life so perfectly."

"But I thought…" Elsa bit her bottom lip. "I thought you said you never wanted to get married. If this is some kind of joke Dean Ambrose I'm going to kick you in the balls. I just got used to the idea of being unmarried but still having my happily ever after with you and now you come along and tell me you want to marry me?"

Dean nodded his head. "I've always wanted to marry you Elsa, ever since I met you…I was just such a fuckin chicken shit and so fucked up in the head from the way my parents' marriage went that I didn't think I deserved you and I didn't want to get attached and get married in case we made each other miserable and ended up like my parents. Phil and Seth taught me marriage isn't what makes the relationship turn to shit. It's the couple who is in charge of the way their love goes. Hell, look at everything Roman and Kira went through and they are still together. I love you so much my heart aches in my chest for the five days I'm at work when you don't come with me on the road. And I know I'm a pussy for admitting it, but fuck it – at least I'm willing own up to it. Now tell me you'll marry me…"

"I would love too." She watched him grab his shorts and pull a ring out of his pocket as he pushed the ring onto her left ring finger; the elegant triple blue princess cut diamonds sat on a silver band and sparkled in the moonlight.

Elsa laughed softly. "I think you've very brave for actually admitting it to me out in the open. When I first met you and could feel myself falling in love with you; I was terrified. I kept thinking 'man this guy is going to not only break my heart but ruin me for future relationships'." She smiled as he gave her a cocky grin. "And I was right. Of course you've never broken my heart…but you sure as hell ruined me for anyone else."

"Damn straight baby." Dean growled against her lips as he began to fill her body.

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the clock on the night stand as it read 6AM; she smiled softly as she burrowed back into Roman's arms in the bed at hotel in Hawaii. Roman had surprised her with the 2 week vacation when they had left Barcelona, Spain a few days prior to the WWE ending their European trip.

The first night in Hawaii Roman surprised Kira by letting her know his whole family was there as well to share in their vacation. The following morning he asked if she could stand a second surprise and she agreed that she could. She'd nearly fainted when Roman held her tight in his arms and asked her to marry him while they were in Hawaii.

She couldn't say no. She loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. She said yes and within the span of 24 hours, his mom had already had everything set up and they had exchanged vows and rings and couldn't have been happier.

Kira was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she looked at the clock again and couldn't believe it had actually been an hour from when she'd initially woken up. It was now 7 AM. She had officially been married for 12 hours, since they'd been married the night before on the beach at 7 PM.

"Mrs. Reigns, what are you doing awake? Shouldn't you be exhausted after I wore you out last night?" Roman's voice rumbled from behind her.

Kira couldn't help laughing as she turned around in his arms. "I was just thinking I couldn't believe we've been married for exactly 12 hours."

"Please I'm still trying to get the fact that you actually agreed to marry me out of my head and that we actually DID get married last night." Roman admitted as he claimed her lips. Once he pulled back he finally had to ask her. "In all seriousness; how were you able to let go of everything that Jackson put you through to trust that I wouldn't do the same thing and actually marry me."

"I'm not going to lie. I was terrified Roman. Life changes so fast some times and all you can really do his hold on tight and hope for the best. I got my best when I got you. Anything after this moment is just a bonus." Kira admitted.

"Yes it is baby; yes it is indeed." Roman agreed wholeheartedly. And now he couldn't wait to see what other terrifying bonuses popped up in their life together.

Sometimes being terrified is the only thing you have to hold onto; until something better comes your way.

The End


End file.
